My little family
by Prince Casper
Summary: Casper White was just a normal human on Earth, but what will happen when Princess Celestia takes him to the great land of Equestria? Will he want to stay or will he want to leave? Read on to find out.
1. New world, New life

Hello everypony...I mean everybody I must say sorry because I messed up when I uploaded this, give me some time to get the rest of the chapters done. I thank you all for your support. I say again sorry.

* * *

><p>Hi there! My name is Prince Casper. But that wasn't always my name. My real name was Austin Casper White. Others made fun of me because of my name. That I should just disappear, that I had no meaning in life... But I never cared what they said. I knew that I did have a meaning in life, and I owe my life to the Princess of the day...Princess Celestia. Lets start from the begining. Shall we?<p>

One day in my home world, it was just another day on planet Earth. "Great! Another day of being harssed about my name and my life..." I said as I leaned off the side of my bed. My hair on my head was just as black as the night sky with one long red streak. I always kept my hair tied up in a ponytail.

Heheh, ponytail. Get it I'm a pony...Nevermind. My eyes were just as green as the grass in the summer. "At least I have an apartment where I can be alone." I said as I decided to go on my daily walk. After I grabbed my things I started walking to my door. After I was out my door I heard someone screaming, at first I figured it was the married couple in the apartment next to mine. So I thought nothing of it.

When I got down the stairs from the second floor where my apartment was I found who was really screaming. When I seen who was screaming I didn't recognize them, but I did recognize the attacker! The attacker was my punk of a brother, his name was James Luke White. The person he was attacking was female, her eyes were sky-blue and her hair was hard to describe. "Luke why are you attacking her?!" I asked as I set my bag down. "Well well well, long time no see brother." He said as he turned and faced me. His hair was blue with black streaks and his eyes was a dark green. "Answer me Luke! Why are you attacking her?!" I yelled as I pulled out three black dragon shaped rings.

"If you must know, I'm attacking her so she knows not to mess with the Black Dragons!" Answered Luke. "The Black Dragons? I thought you were a white dragon?" I said as I put the three rings on my fingers forming a line of four dragon rings. "Mother made the wrong move by giving you the Black Dragon Rings! That's the reason why she's gone. Father and I made the right move. Ahahahahahahahhaha!" He said in a very dark voice. "What do you mean "right move"?" I asked. "Don't you get it brother? Me and father killed her! And I loved every moment of it!" He said. "No... No! NO! How could you do that?! Her and Zoe were the only ones that ever loved me, and you took one of them away from me!" I yelled as my four Dragon Rings started to glow a dark black.

I opened my hand where a ball of black fire had sparked. "What kind magic is this?" He asked as he took a step back. "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE BLACK FIRE DRAGON!" I yelled as I threw the fire ball and hit him in the chest. "AAARRRHHH! You may have won this time because of your power over fire, but next time I will win!" He said as he ran off. "Whatever! Ma'am are you alright?" I said as I held out my hand to her. "Yes, thanks to you. Thank you." She said as I helped her too her feet. "You're welcome ma'am." I said as I looked up at the clear sky.

"May I ask your name?" She asked me. "My name is Casper White, yours?" I asked her. "My name is Princess Celestia." She said. "Forgive my rudenes, Princess!" I said as I bowed my head. "There's no need to bow." She said as she gave off a small laugh. "What do you mean Princess?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left. "I mean there's just no need to bow." She said. "Casper? What would you say if I told you I wasn't a Princess of this world, but was a princess in another world?" She asked me. "I would say, I'd like to see this world." I said. "Then you shall! Follow me, Casper." She said as she started walking. "Is she really from another world?" I asked as I picked up my bag and started walking.

As I follow the Princess, I took off all four Black Dragon shaped rings and put them in my bag. After an hour of walking a small tunnel came in view. "This is it! This is the gateway to Equestria! I think we have to crawl on our...hands and knees. If that's what there called." She said as she looked at her hands then started crawling in the tunnel. "She is from another world, if she doesn't know what hands and knees are!" I said as I started crawling. We crawled deeper and deeper in the tunnel. When all of a sudden the Princess disappeared. "Princess!" I yelled as I started crawling faster. When all of a sudden I started falling. "AAAARRRRHHHH!" I yelled as I started to see a white figure. "So he's a unicorn. What?! He's not a unicorn, HE'S AN...ALICORN!" Yelled the figure as a brown figure showed up. "Princess, what's wrong?" Asked the brown figure as everything went black. I awoke in a bed.

"Was that a dream?" I asked as a white horse with a mark of a sun on it's flank walked in the room. "That wasn't a dream Casper." Said the horse. "Who are you? How can you talk? How do you know who I am? Where am..." I said as I was cut off by the horse when it put a hoof on my mouth. "Calm down Casper, it's me Princess Celestia." She said as she removed her hoof from my mouth. "Princess?" I asked. "Yes Casper, its me." She said. "Princess, where am I?" I asked her. "Casper White. WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA!" She answered. Her voice could be heard from far away. "Princess, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you look like a horse?" I asked her. "You see Casper, this world is a homeland to many ponies." She said. "Ponies?" I asked her. "Yes Casper, Ponies. From the normal Earth pony to the unicorn and Pegasus." She replied. "Princess, what is an alicorn?" I asked her.

"You see Casper an alicorn is a pony who's blood line comes from a great legend." She replied. "An alicorn has limitless power. An alicorn has a horn of the magical unicorn and the wings of the great Pegasus. Here Casper why don't you take a look at yourself." She said as she used her magic and moved a mirror in front of me. My mane and coat color was darkness black. My mane had one long streak of red as well as my three bladed tail. "Princess? When I look at you now, you look real familiar. Like I've seen you all my life." I said to her. "I don't know how that's possible, but let that come out when it's time too." She suggested. "Casper! You somehow have the blood of a legend, making you an alicorn! I wish to crown you a prince! But do you think you are ready for such a title?" She said.

"As you wish, Princess." I said as I lowered my head as she placed a small black crown. "You are no longer Casper white. You are Prince Casper White." She said as she bowed. After the coronation I went to my room and lite a candle to find a journal setting on my bed. I walked up by my bed to see a note on the journal. I picked the note up with my magic. (After I learned how to use it, that is.) And it read. "Casper I just thought you mite want to have this. Celestia." "Thank you Princess." I said as I opened the journal and used my magic to find a quail. After I found one I started writing my day. As Casper wrote the last word he closed his new journal and set it on his nightstand. He used his magic and took off his crown and set it on his journal. Then used his magic to lift his sheet as he jumped up in his bed. "I think its time to hit the hay. Hit the hay, haha. I crack myself up." He said as he blew out the black flame and laid down on his bed and said "Today I found a new world and new life, good night Equestria."

I take any support I can get. Thank you for reading. I own nothing! Prince Casper. You can thank my mother for letting me use her tablet to finish editing this.


	2. Mother and son united

Hi everypony... I mean everybody. Thanks for your support on my writing. I left out one important detail in the last chapter, all rights go to its proper owner. On with the story.

* * *

><p>The next morning Casper woke up and said. "That was a crazy dream! But I am sad that I had to awake." He said as he looked at his nightstand which held a journal and a small black crown. "Yes! It wasn't a dream!" He said as he jumped off his bed and used his magic to moved his crown to his head. "Oh Princess, thank you. You made me start truly believing that I do have meaning!" He said as Celestia and a purple Alicorn walked in the room. "That is very nice of you to say, Casper." Said Celestia. "Princess!" Said Casper as he bowed his head. "There's no need for that anymore Casper, Or did you forget that you're a prince now?" She asked knowing he didn't forget. "Never Princess. I bow in respect." He said as he stood to his proper height. "And who may you be, beautiful?" He asked the purple alicorn. She used her hoof and covered her mouth as she started laughing. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, you?" She asked "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Prince Casper White." He said as he bowed his head and raised it. "I don't find it rudeness, I find it flattering, Casper. If I can call you that? I also find you a little handsome yourself." Said twilight as she gave Casper a sly look.<p>

"Uhhhh, thanks and yes you can call me that. What may I call you, Princess?" He asked. "You can just call me Twilight, Casper." She said as she waved her hoof from side to side. "Alright, Twilight. Princess, can I ask about the four black rings I had?" He asked Celestia. "I was hoping you'd ask about those. I'll be right back." Said Celestia as she walked out the the room. "Twilight who is this?" Asked Casper as he was looking at a picture with Princess Celestia and a black Alicorn with a stardust mane and tail with a moon mark on it's flank. "That's Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister." Said Twilight as she walked up by him. "Her sister?" He asked as he looked at his locket. "Is that a locket?" She asked. "It was my mother's before she died." He said as a tear rolled down his face. "May I see what your mother looked liked?" She asked. "Sure, I haven't opened it in a year." He said as he pressed a button on the side of the locket that opened it to show a human child with black hair with a streak of red and grass green eyes. And a woman with turquoise eyes as well a dark blue hair. The woman had a face that said she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Is that her?" Twilight asked as she pointed at the woman. "Yes, that's her. Why did you do it father?" He asked as more tears fell down his face. "What do you mean...nevermind. How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked as a tear of sadness for Casper fell down her face. "H-he k-killed her!" He said through his sobbing. "Who!" Twilight asked as she spreaded out her wings. "M-My b-brother and father. They k-killed her with no MERCY!" He yelled as his horn started to glow a dark black. "Casper please calm down! An Alicorn's power is limitless!" She pleated as Casper's horn's glow started to fade away.

"I'm sorry, I've got a bad problem with anger surge's. I can't control myself and I don't know what I'm saying." He said as he stood on all four hooves. "Why would they want to kill her?" Asked Twilight as Celestia walked back in the room with the four black rings. "What did I miss here?" Asked Celestia in shock. "Princess Can you use that spell that can turn humans into ponies?" Asked Twilight. "Why would you want that, Twilight?" Asked Celestia. "I want to see what Casper's mother would look like if she was a pony." Said Twilight as she looks at Casper. "Are you sure Casper would want you to do that?" Asked Celestia. "Yes! I too, want to see what my mother would look like as a pony." Said Casper as he walked up to Celestia. "Verywell, I'll do it." Said Celestia as her horn glowed a bright Green

The picture slowly changed from a human to a pony picture. Once the spell was used, the people now looked like ponies. Now the picture showed a small Alicorn colt with a black coat and mane. His mane had a long streak of red and as did his three bladed tail. The picture also showed a black Alicorn mare with a stardust mane and turquoise eyes, with a moon mark on it's flank. "That can't be possilble! That's why you have the blood of a legend! Your mother is the Princess of the Night...Princess Luna, my sister!" Said Celestia as she backed away. "Casper! you're not just a prince, but you're the son of the moon!" Said Twilight as she bowed her head.

"Hold on, let me get this straight! I'm the son of the moon? How is that possilble?" Asked Casper as he looked at his locket then at Celestia. "I don't know, Casper! This just can't be right!" Said Celestia as a voice was heard. "Oh-no! That can't be!" Said Twilight as a black Alicorn with a stardust mane and turquoise eyes that had slits in them, walked in the room. "Nightmare Moon!" Said Celestia and Twilight. "You, black one! Why does thy not fear the power of NIGHTMARE MOON?!" Asked Nightmare Moon. "Nightmare Moon? I've heard more scary names in child's books. Plus Nightmare, you can't stop the power of a dragon." Said Casper as he used his magic and moved the four dragon shaped rings. He held out his wings and started flying then used his magic and moved the rings on his legs. "You're a nightmare, Nightmare Moon! A nightmare can't stop the power of a dragon!" Said Casper as his eyes glowed white as black fire surrounded him. "You think a little fire will hurt me? You're kidding! You're kidding right?" Asked Nightmare as the fire surrounding Casper grew larger. "Nightmare Moon! You're nothing but the sand under my hooves, SAY GOODBYE!" Yelled Casper as the fire started spinning around Nightmare Moon.

"NNNNNOOOOO!..." Yelled Nightmare Moon her voice fading as the fire spinned faster and faster. Casper fell to the floor as the flames faded away. They left behind a black Alicorn with a stardust mane and a moon mark as well as black ash. Casper slowly got to his hooves and opened his eyes. Celestia and Twilight was in shock from what they just saw.

Casper walked up to the Alicorn as it opened it's eyes and looked at Casper. "Whom art thou?" Asked the Alicorn. "I may ask the same." Said Casper. "How dare thee?! Doesn't thy know how to bow to a princess?" She said. "Don't you know how to bow to a prince?" Casper asked back. "What's thy name young prince?" She asked. "My name is Prince Casper White! Son of the Princess of the Night and Moon, Princess Luna!" Said Casper with such pride. "Son? Thy are not my son! My son's name is Austin, not Casper!" She said. "What do you mean?! Your name!" Asked Casper. "My name is Princess Luna! Princess of the Night and Moon, like thy said." Said Luna. "What?! If you don't remember me, then you won't remember, Luna Moon." Said Casper as his wings fell, letting the tips of them rub the floor. "Luna Moon? Only my son called me that." Said Luna as a memory came back to her.

["Come here, Austin!" Said Luna as she grabbed her son by his belt. "Mom, please stop calling me Austin! I wanna be called Casper!" Said Austin. Austin's hair on his head was black with a long streak of red and his eyes was grassy green. "Casper, you're such a momma's boy!" Said Austin's older brother. His hair was blue with black streaks. A young girl walked in the room and slapped the brother in the back of the head. "Don't talk to him like that, James!" Said the girl with a smile. The girl had blue eyes and gray hair with a streak of black in it. "Whatever, you little brat!" Said James as he walked out of the room. "Thanks Zoe." Said Austin. "Not a problem, Casper." Said Zoe. "I love you, Luna Moon." Said Austin as he hugged his mother. "I love you too, my little dragon." Said Luna as she returned her son's embrace.]

Luna started galloping at Casper. She threw her front legs and head around Casper and started crying. "I'm so sorry Austin. I'm so sorry that I left you and Amy!" She said as her way of speaking changed from olden to modern as more tears fall. "My name is Casper and hers is Zoe, mother." Said Casper as he embraced his mother. Casper pulled back. "How are you alive? Luke told me that him and father killed you." Asked Casper with tears in his eyes. "That may be true my son. But they killed my human body, not my pony body." She Said. "Casper... This isn't worthy of such power and pride." Said Luna as her horn glowed light black and lifted Casper's small black crown and broke it in half. "But this is." She Said as her crown lifted and moved to Casper's head. "Your crown? But..." Said Casper as Luna used her hoof and set it on her son's mouth

"No buts Casper." Said Luna as she removed her hoof. "Yes mother." Said Casper. "I think it's time to tell everypony that you've returned sister." Said Celestia. "I think I want to stay gone, sister." Said Luna stepping back. "What do you mean?" Asked Celestia. "I think she means that she doesn't want to be seen, yet." Said Casper. "He's right sister. I don't think its the right time." Said Luna. "Wait! Nightmare Night is a week away. Princess that will be the perfect time. Nightmare Moon hasn't been seen in fifteen years." Said Twilight. "That's just what I'm thinking of Twilight." Said Luna as she looked at Casper and he nodded his head. "Casper I didn't see it till now! But, look at your flank!" Said Twilight. Casper looked at his flank where a mark of a white outline of a black dragon appeared. "What the?..." Asked Casper. "That's your cutie mark my son, it tells you what your special talent is." Said Luna. "I've always felt a link between me and Berserker the Dragon of the land. Now we just need a plan for Nightmare Night." Said Casper as he turned to his mother. "I already have one." Said Luna. "Looks like a mother and son has been united." Said Twilight with a nod of her head.

* * *

><p>This is harder than I thought it would be. But I'm not stopping now. I'm not stopping ever! Well now I think I'll stop this chapter right here. I love you all. I take any support I get and I wish all you writers out there the best of luck. Thank you all. Prince Casper.<p> 


	3. Nightmare Night Fright

Well I have made you wait long enough. So lets have fun for Nightmare Night. If you all are in love with the movie Eargon, then you'll love Tale of three dragons. Same as last time I DO NOT OWN My little pony. I'm just another Brony in this Pony hating world! One of our brothers is fighting for life after he was bullied for being a brony. He tried to attempt suicide... Now he's in a coma... He has damage to his brain, his heart, and his lungs... We bronies have to stick together, we bronies are family! Michael Morones, my brother you have my prayers. This chapter is for the Pinkie pie lover, Michael. Your brother, Prince Casper.

* * *

><p>One week has past and down in a small town named: Ponyville, ponies were having fun playing games, scaring others, and collecting candy. "I love parties! Especially Nightmare Night!" Said a Pink Earth pony with balloons as her cutie mark. "Pinkie, don't you think its time to stop going as a chicken for Nightmare Night?" Asked a light blue Pegasus. "Dashie, I think you can't tell a chicken from a turkey." Said Pinkie. "Are you saying that I'm blind?!" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course not Dashie." Said Pinkie. "Well, I see things haven't changed much since I've been in Canterlot!" Came a voice that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie knew very well. "Twilight!" Said both the party pony and the daredevil as they galloped at the purple alicorn. Before Rainbow Dash could move, Pinkie was already by Twilight. "Pinkie, I never thought I'd ask this but can you teach me how to do that?!" Asked Rainbow. "Its easy! Just think of nothing but moving!" Pinkie said as her eyes crossed. "Right... How have you been, Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "I've been doing great. You?" Twilight asked. "Same old, same old." Said Rainbow.<p>

"Twilight!" Came a voice that only Twilight knew. "Zoe!" Yelled Twilight. Zoe was a brown Earth pony with a gray mane and tail with a black streak in both her mane and tail, her eyes were sky blue and had a green dragon cutie mark. "Its good to see you again, Zoe." Twilight said as she hugged the Earth pony. "Same here, Twilight, I've missed you. Because you're all I have since I was split from my brother. When you found me hurt, you took care of me and helped me find my cutie mark. Who would of thought that the link I share with Forest the Dragon of the Forest would make my cutie mark a dragon?" Said Zoe. "I know, Zoe! Things will never be the same for you. I'm sorry, Zoe..." Said Twilight as a tear fell down her face. "Its never going to be your fault, Twilight." Said Zoe as the wind started blowing hard.

Zoe saw a small black flame. "What the hay is that?" Zoe asked as the flame grew and turned into a large vortex of black fire. The vortex faded when a glowing lighting bolt had hit It, leaving a black Alicorn with a black mane and three blade tail with a streak of red in them. The Alicorn had grassy green eyes and a black dragon as his cutie mark. "So this is Ponyville? Not what I expected, but it'll be more fun seeing those scared faces." Said the Alicorn. "Who are you?!" Zoe asked. "Well now, Who may you be young Filly?" He asked. "Young filly?! Who do you think you are?!" Asked Zoe as she pushed her upper body up and slammed her hooves on the ground, sparking green fire and launched it at the Alicorn. The Alicorn held out his wings and stopped the fire just a few feet away from hitting him. "If you're going to play with fire, then learn how to spark a black flame." He said as the green fire turned black. The Alicorn moved his wings forward launching the fire back at Zoe. The fire hit the ground in front of Zoe. "How did... Where did he go?!" Asked Zoe as she seen something shine. All of a sudden white fire was sparked and launched at her. As the white fire came closer to Zoe, the black fire vortex returned in front of Zoe, blocking the white fire.

A green Pegasus with a blue mane and tail that had black streaks in them was seen. The Pegasus had dark green eyes and a white dragon for his cutie mark. "Well who do I know that can use black fire?" Asked the Pegasus as the vortex faded leaving the same black Alicorn. "Well, Austin Casper White? Can you keep up with the power of Rage the Dragon of the Sky?" He asked. "You may have the power of a dragon, but you got my name wrong. I am not Austin Casper White, I'm Casper Moon." Said Casper as a stardust vortex appeared and slowed down and faded leaving a large Alicorn mare with a stardust mane and tail. The Alicorn had turquoise eyes that had slits in them and had a moon for her cutie mark. "Who dares to make my plan a failure?!" She asked. "ITS NIGHTMARE MOON!" Yelled Pinkie as she started running. "Casper forget Nightmare Night's plan and lets show this Pegasus how a family of the moon can fight!" Said Nightmare Moon. "Yes mother!" Said Casper as his cloak that he was wearing caught fire and turned to ash. Nightmare Moon's cloak turned to bats and flew away. "The way the moon family fights? Is this a joke? It's a joke right?" Asked the Pegasus. "Lets take this where nopony can get hurt!" Said Nightmare Moon as her eyes glowed white and a flash of lighting hit the Pegasus and he disappeared. Casper stomped his hoof and sparked a flame that covered his body and faded. Nightmare Moon turned to a stardust cloud and faded. "What was that about?" Asked Zoe. "Zoe! Nightmare Moon and her son just found each other after fifteen years of being apart!" Said Twilight as she ran up to Zoe.

"Nightmare Moon and her son, Casper is really, Princess Luna and Prince Casper White." "How can that... I have to help them!" Said Zoe as two dragons appeared over the mountains. "No, Zoe, you can't!" Yelled Twilight. "I'm sorry, Twilight." Said Zoe as green fire surrounded her. "What do you mean?" Asked Twilight. "I won't let the dragons of the land and sky destroy everything. And I won't let anypony get in my way!" Said Zoe as the green fire surrounded Twilight. "What are you doing?!" Twilight Asked. "I'm sorry Twilight." Said Zoe as four green rings appeared on her legs and glowed. She ran as fast as she could. Once at the end of the town she morphed into a green dragon.

[2 minutes ago over the mountains.] The Pegasus landed on his hooves and looked around and saw a black flame as it grew larger and faded leaving Casper behind. A stardust cloud appeared and turned to Nightmare Moon. "Like we asked before. Who are you?!" Asked Nightmare Moon. "My name Is James Luke White! But just call me Luke!" Said Luke. "Luke, How did get here?" Asked Casper. Nightmare Moon looked up at the sky as a cloud moved showing the full moon out. "My power is stronger by the moon. And now my power is at it's peak!" Said Nightmare Moon. "No mother! I have some unfinished business with him!" Said Casper as his four rings glowed. "Dragon Fight?" Nightmare Asked. "Yes!" Replied Casper. "Than this fight is yours alone." Said Nightmare as she backed down. Four white dragon shaped rings appeared around Luke's legs and glowed bright. "Well, Casper Moon, can you stand a Dragon Fight?" Luke asked. "Its not the first Dragon Fight I had with you, Luke." Said Casper as he into morphed into a large black dragon.

"What? I'll destroy you, you little pest!" Yelled Luke as he morphed into a large white dragon. Casper and Luke locked claws as a large green dragon's claws went across both Luke's and Casper's face. Casper and Luke's claws were unlocked, only to be locked in a three way battle. All three dragons glowed as they disappeared leaving Casper, Luke, and Zoe all to fall. Casper opened his eyes and sparked his horn with his hoof as black fire surrounded him as he held out his wings to fly and caught both Luke and Zoe in his magic. Casper lands on the ground hard, but kept both Luke and Zoe safe. They stood on their hooves and looked at Casper as a black cloak appeared on him. Casper looked at Zoe and Luke as matching cloaks appeared on both of them "What is Happening?" Zoe Asked. "The dragons stopped the battle because, they're not going to fight each other." Said Casper. "So this means?" Luke asked. "That we can not fight each other, but fight with each other." Said Casper as he moved up to Luke. "Sins forgiven...brother?" Casper asked as he held out his hoof. "Sins forgiven, Brother!" Said Luke as he bumped his hoof with Casper's. "Now that this is over. Who are you?" Casper asked the brown Earth pony. "My full name is Amy Zoe White." Said Zoe as Casper and Luke looked at each other. "I know your name, Prince Casper White." Said Zoe as she bowed her head. "Its that...I don't know your name, Pegasus." Zoe Said. "My name is Luke White." Luke stated. "Do you two have a first name?" Asked Zoe. "My first name is Austin." Said Casper. "And mine is James." Said Luke. "We...are." Said Zoe as she ran at Casper and Luke crying. When she came close enough she threw her legs around the Alicorn and Pegasus and said. "Family." A memory came back to Casper and Luke.

["We're always gonna be family you two, Always." Said Austin as he hugged his older brother and younger sister.] Casper returned his sisters embrace, as did Luke. Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and her form changed back to her normal form. "How am I ever going to tell them the truth?" Asked Luna. "You just need to go one step at a time...Luna..." She said as she walked over to Casper "Mother how did you find us?" Casper asked as Luke hid behind him. "I saw where you fell." Said Luna. "brother, why are you hiding?" Asked Casper. "I'm sorry brother. But I can't look at mother and tell her." Said Luke "Luke! come out from behind your brother right now! ...No! Not now! Casper, the spell you used on Nightmare Moon! Use it again!" Shouted Luna as her turquoise eyes had grown slit in them. "Guys the Dragon Spell has more power when three hearts come to be as one. Even though both of you aren't unicorns, you can still can use this spell! Because of your link to a dragon! Become one with your Dragon!" Yelled Casper as his black rings glowed bright.

Luke felt such sorrow in his self for all the wrong he had done "I'm so sorry, mother." Said Luke as his four white rings glowed bright. Zoe felt so much joy for having her family back after all the years that had past. "I found my family." Said Zoe as her four green rings glowed bright. The three of them lifted up in the air and their eyes glowed white as red fire surrounded them. The fire grew larger as four red dragon rings appeared, one tied itself in Casper's mane, one in Zoe's mane and Luke's mane. The fourth ring tied itself in Luna's stardust mane. The fire started spinning around Luna. The fire spun faster and faster when a red dragon appeared. The flames and the dragon faded leaving Luna lying on the ground as she tried to stand on her hooves. "You did it, Casper." She said with a smile. "No mother, not me. US!" Said Casper as Luke and Zoe stood by his sides. "Well then let us all finish what me and Casper started." Said Luna as her horn glowed and she changed form, back to Nightmare Moon. "Mother before I say anything, I want to say I'm so sorry for what I've done..." Said Luke as tears fell down his face. "Luke my son. Whatever you do I'll always love you." Said Nightmare as she embraced her son. "Now Lets go!" Said Nightmare. "Lets do this." Said Casper. "Lets go scare somepony." Said Zoe. "Lets do this as a family!" Yelled all four as they made their way to Ponyville. The rest of the night went out like planed.

* * *

><p>Well that was a week in five hours. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter. And like I said If you love the movie Eargon then you'll love Tale of three dragons. I love you all and R&amp;R. Good night everypony.<p> 


	4. Firespark Casper Part 1

I've been working hard the past three days and have been through 16 head aches and 4,000 Songs. I need some rest People! I can get real mean when I don't rest! Now on with the story. I don't own My little pony. I hope you enjoy the story so far.

* * *

><p>Its been one week since Nightmare Night and Casper was flying overhead. Many of the ponies of Ponyville were still scared of him, but some have come to know him very well. Casper landed in the center of town and nopony was in sight. "Where is everypony?" He asked as he looked around. "What have you done now Luke?" He asked as a small earth pony with a pink bow in her hot pink mane, ran up to him. "Casper, you gotta hide! Ma sister's coming!" Said The small filly. "Slow down there Apple Bloom and tell me what's going on." Said Casper as he held out his wing and stopped the filly. "Ma sister Applejack is coming here cause she heard 'bout ya!" She said. "I'm not scared of her or anypony for that matter. And remember Apple Bloom, I'm the son of the moon and a prince of Canterlot." He said. "I didn't know you were the son of the moon!" She said. "That's right, now lets get you home." He said as they start walking. "Ya better step away from ma sister ya Demon of the Night!" Yelled a light green Earth Pony with a brown hat. "And who do you think you are talking to me like that?! Don't you know my mother would hunt you down and make you beg for her forgiveness if you so much lay a hoof on me?!" He asked. "Casper that's ma sister, Applejack." Said Apple Bloom as she hid behind a tree.<p>

"Well then lets not get on the wrong hoof here. I'm sorry for how I talked to you." Said Casper. "Do ya think ah'ma forgive ya? Cause y'all wrong. Nightmare Moon can't be here after Nightmare Night. That means ya, too!" Said Applejack as she showed her green eyes. "Are you looking to be killed? Because at the way you're going you're going to be killed." Said Casper. "Nightmare Moon's son will not live..." Said Applejack as Casper busted out laughing and rolled on his back. "You thing I'm the son of Nightmare Moon? Ha, that has made my day. I'm not the son of nightmare Moon. Well, in a way I am." He said as he stood on his hooves. "Whatcha mean?" Asked Applejack. "Well Miss Applejack, I am the son of Princess Luna. Sister of Princess Celestia." He said. "Princess Luna has never returned from..." Said Applejack as Casper cut her off.

"From another world, yes, yes, yes, I know. I was born in another world, but my Aunt Celestia brought me here. I went fifteen years knowing that my mother was Dead, 'til I came here! All she wants is to stay hidden and I will not let you talk about her like that!" Yelled Casper as he stomped his hoof on the ground, sparking a black flame. "Tell me Applejack, do you love your family?! Cause if you do, think before you speak about somepony else's family!" Yelled Casper as he stomped out the black flame. Casper held out his wings and flew away. "What's his Problem?" Asked Applejack. Casper flew until he came to Zoe's house. He busted through the door and kicked it closed. "What's Wrong Casper?!" Asked Zoe as she ran to her brother. "I...I...I can't take anyone talking bad about mother!" Said Casper as his horn glowed a dark black. "Calm down, calm down. Don't do this to yourself. Don't let any words harm you." Said Zoe as she embraced her brother. Casper's horns glow faded and he started crying. After an hour Zoe knew that he had fell asleep so she set him on her back and carried him to his room and set him on his bed. "Get some rest Casper." She said after she pulled the sheet over him then walked out of this room, closing his door behind her.

"Anger surge?" Asked Luke. "The biggest yet. How will we keep him from transforming?" She asked. "I don't know... But if he does transform, than we better get ready to fight Firespark Casper." Said Luke. "I can only hope that Aunt Celestia won't let that happen..." Said Zoe. Casper was dreaming of the first time he seen Firespark Casper. [Casper was running in an ally way back on earth. He ran 'til he came to a wall of black fire. "No..." He said as he turned around to see himself with black fire hair and a streak of red fire and a pair of blood red eyes. "You must become what you are, Casper." Spoke Firespark. "I'll never become something like you!" Casper Yelled. "Oh, but you will, Casper!" Said Firespark as he turned to a cloud of black fire and covered Casper in black ash. Casper made one last move to stop his darker side from coming out. He put on the four Black Dragon Rings and sealed Firespark inside the Dragon Rings. "You'll never break out now! I'll have to be in more anger than when my brother turning on me!" Said Casper as he fell out cold.] "ARGH...!" Yelled Casper as he awoke and sparked a black flame on all the candles in the room.

"It was only a dream... Good..." He said as he crawled out of his bed and walked out of his room to see a light green earth pony with green eyes and a brown hat across the hall. "What do you want, Applejack?" He asked as the pony changed appearance. "Did you say something Casper?" Asked Zoe. "No, Zoe, I didn't say anything. I think I'll head up to Canterlot and see what mothers up too." He said as he walks to the door and opend it. After he walked out he was met by Applejack. "What's wrong Casper?" She asked as she looked more like an Alicorn. "Twilight! Sorry, I had an argument with somepony and I'm starting to see her everywhere." He said as he rubbed his eyes with the side of his right hoof. "Who was it?" Asked Twilight. "I don't know her that well, but I know she's a light green Earth pony with green eyes and she wears a brown hat." Said Casper. "Do you know her name?" She asked. "Applejack." He said. "What were you two arguing about?" She asked. "My mother." He replied. "Its about Nightmare Night isn't it?" Asked Twilight. "...Yeah." Said Casper as he nodded his head laying his ears back. "Come with me to Sweet Apple Acres." Said Twilight as she starts walking.

"Why?" Asked Casper. "To settle this with AppleJack." She said. "That's not a good idea, Twilight. Plus, I'm heading up to Canterlot to see my mother." He said as he backed away. "I did't see this 'til now, Where did you get that red ring?" Twilight asked. "Remember when I told you that my brother was here and I found my sister?" Casper asked. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about Luke. But I don't know you had a sister." She said. "Then go on inside and say hello to her, while I head to Canterlot." Said Casper as he flew away. "Why not?" Said Twilight to herself as she walked up to the door and opened it and walked in to see a green Pegasus and a brown Earth pony. "Hello Luke, how have you been?" Asked Twilight. "I've been better. Since Casper had that argument, I've been real scared for my brother..." Said Luke while he hovered in the air. "Twilight! Its good to see you again." Said Zoe. "Zoe! What have you been up to?" Asked Twilight. "I've been helping take care of Luke and our brother." Said Zoe. "Your brother?" Asked Twilight. "Yeah. Its weird, Luke's a Pegasus, I'm an Earth pony, and he's an Alicorn. But I love him just the same. I can't believe that something that happened to him back on Earth is now happening here." She said as she looked out a window and seen Casper flying towards Canterlot.

"Casper, why is this happening to you?" Asked Zoe. "Casper? You mean Casper the son of Princess Luna?" Asked Twilight. "Yes. These red rings hold our family together. We can feel the others life flow. Did you see the red ring in Nightmare Moon's mane?" Asked Zoe. "Now that you say something about that, yes, I did and I seen one in Casper's mane just now." Said Twilight. "Right! Me, Casper, Luke, and our mother has a Red Dragon Ring. We think that the Dragons of Land, Forest and Sky, made this red dragon appear." Said Zoe as she felt something. "Luke! Head up to Canterlot! Something has...Luke?" Asked Zoe as she looks around her house and finds small pieces of glass. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to brake my windows?!" Asked Zoe. "Twilight you need to get the other five of your friends! We're gonna need all the help we can get!" Said Zoe. "First tell me what's going on Zoe!" Said Twilight. "I'll tell you when you get the others." Said Zoe. "Alright I'll go get them now!" Said Twilight as she ran out of Zoe's house and flew through the air towards her friends house's. First she stops at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Applejack?!" Yelled Twilight as she ran up to the red barn. "Twilight, what can ah help ya for?" Asked the farm pony. "First. How dare you talk to a prince like his mothers has not returned?! Second. We need your help to find out what happened to him. He was heading to Canterlot to talk to his mother and Zoe said that something bad happened to him!" explained Twilight. "What do ya mean prince? And do ya think that he'll want ma help?" Asked Applejack. "What's going on, Twilight?" Asked a small filly with a pink bow in her mane. "A good friend of mine has got hurt. And me and Miss Zoe can't find him. So I'm going and getting all my friends to help find him." Said Twilight. "What's his name?" Asked the filly. "His name is Casper." Said Twilight. "Casper, as in Casper White?" Asked the filly. "How do you know his last name, Apple Bloom?!" Asked Twilight. "No! Ah gonna help find him!" Said Apple Bloom. "We need all the help we can get, but promise me you'll be careful." Said Twilight.

"Ah will. Ah'ma gonna get my friends to help as well!" Said Apple Bloom as she ran off. "After you find them, come to Miss Zoe's House!" Yelled Twilight. "We'll meet ya there!" Yelled Apple Bloom. "Now Applejack, will you help us find him or are you just going to sit around here all day and let a prince of the night and of a dragon die?!" Asked Twilight as a spark of white fire surrounded her and Applejack, just as black balls of fire hit the shield of white fire. "What was that?!" Asked Twilight as she seen a green Pegasus and a large black Alicorn. "Good, Luke found him!" Said Twilight as she seen the black Alicorn charge the Pegasus, knocking him to the ground. "Casper, stop this brother!" Yelled Luke as he stood to his hooves. "Don't let Firespark take over!"

"I am firespark! You are scared of me, are you not?" Asked Firespark Casper. Firespark Casper was a large black Alicorn with a mane and tail of black fire with a streak of red fire and glowing Blood red eyes with slits in them. His cutie mark was of a demonic black dragon. "No! I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you! But your giving me no other choose, brother. Its time to fight dark fire with dark fire!" Yelled Luke as white fire surrounded him. "Firespark Luke!" Yelled Luke as he flew up into the sky until he was no longer in sight. A spark of white fire surrounded Firespark Casper. "Metal Wing slam!" Yelled a large green Pegasus as he hit Firespark Casper in the back. The Pegasus had a mane and tail of white fire with Black fire streaks, and had glowing white eyes as they changed to a glowing dark green color that had slits in them. He had a cutie mark of a white dragon.

"Firespark Casper, say hello to Firespark Luke! Your worst nightmare!" Said Firespark Luke. "So, you have a dark side as well, Luke? That will make this more fun, to see you fall over dead!" Said Firespark Casper. "I'll never just drop dead, Casper! You of all ponies should know that!" Stated Firespark Luke. "Shall we continue our fight?" Asked Firespark Casper.


	5. Firespark Casper Part 2

I'm back! Well, I'm fully rested and I have a few new things to write in the next few chapters. Great now my foot and leg has gone numb. But that won't sidetrack me! Now right where I left off. "Shall we continue our fight?" Asked Firespark Casper.

* * *

><p>"Gladly, brother!" Yelled Firespark Luke as he charged his brother, only for a black figure to strikes Firespark Casper first, knocking him to the ground. "Who did that?!" Asked Firespark. "You'll never stand a chance against me, Dark!" Said the figure as his silhouette faded showing his large black Alicorn body that had a black chest plate with a golden dragon on it. He had a black fire mane and tail with a streak of red fire in them and also had glowing grassy green eyes that had slits in them. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" Asked Firespark. "Ha! You think I look like you? I don't think so, Dark. You'll never have the looks I have and you'll never have a family that will always fight for you! Not that I need somepony fighting my battles for me, but I'm glad that they care for me that much." Said the Alicorn as a tear fell down his face and falls to hit Luke's red dragon ring tied in his mane.<p>

Luke had seen a sight of Casper and their mother. ["Casper you need to get back to Ponyville! Somepony is attacking ponies in your name!" Said Luna. "What?" Asked Casper. "Take these Casper! You, Luke, and Zoe will need them..." She said as her horn glowed. Casper was looking at his mother as a piece of metal landed on his chest. Casper looked at his chest. "A chest plate?" He asked as he looked back at his mother. "Yes Casper, a chest plate. But not a normal one. These have been made by royal blacksmiths. I had them look at the red dragon ring, because I wanted to find a way to help you in battle and not get in your way..." She said. The chest plate was black in color and had a golden dragon on it.

"Mother, you do know that you'll never get in our way, right?" He asked as he set his hoof on his mother shoulder. "I know Casper, I love you." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Now go, stop that imposter!" She said. "I love you too, mother." He said as he kissed his mother on her cheek and ran to a opened window then stopped. "First, I want to show you something that I have overcome and can now fight with!" He said as he gave a battle smirk that made his mother laugh with a great deal of pride. "Show me then." She said as she gave the same smirk.

"Just watch this!" He said as his eyes glowed white. He held out his wings and jumped into the air, then he tucked his legs and head under his body and tucked his wings over them. Black fire surrounded him and the size of the black fire ball grew. Canterlot Castle began to shake like a earthquake had came. Celestia had ran to see a ball of black fire and her sister covering her eyes. Two glowing green eyes were seen as the fire ball turned to an Alicorn form.

"What is happing here?" Asked Celestia as she covered her eyes. Luna was finally able to see the alicorn. The alicorn had a mane and tail of black fire with a streak of red fire in them and had on a black chest plate with a golden dragon on it. The Alicorn opened his eyes showing his glowing grassy green eyes that had slits in them. The Alicorn laid down on his legs and looked at Luna. "What do you think, mother?" He asked with a deep dark toned voice. "Casper?" Asked Luna as she walked closer to him. "That's right mother. Do you remember when we were back on Earth and I told you about that dream of Dark Firespark Casper?" He asked. "Yes I do. But you can't." She said as she was just a few feet away.

"I am." He said as he stood up and closed his eyes. "Firespark Casper!" He said as he opened his eyes as his irises grown small. His horn glowed and picked up the other two chest plates and gave the same battle smirk as Casper. "He is... Go Casper! Stop the pony that is using your name!" Yelled Luna as Firespark Casper held out his large wings and flew out the opened window. "You'll never use my name again, Dark!" Yelled Firespark Casper as he flew to ponyville.]

Luke had an evil smirk come to his face, showing he had come up with a plan. Luke flew to the Firespark Casper with red eyes. "Forgive my stupidity Brother. Now let's finish this fake Casper!" Yelled Luke as he looked at the other Firespark Casper and blinked an eye. Green eyed Friespark Casper catches Luke's plan quickly and blinked an eye back. "What?! How dare you?! Mother wanted to give you a chest plate because she loved you! But you never loved her! You're just the same Luke that killed her back on Earth! But I'll never let you kill her here! Don't make this too easy for me, Luke!" Said green eyed Firespark Casper as he throws a green color chest plate with a white dragon on it. The chest plate landed on Luke's chest and he felt his power surge. "Brother? What would you do to me, if I said I was lying to you?" Asked Luke. "Are you lying to me, Luke?!" Asked red eyed Firespark Casper.

"In a word, yes. RAGING DRAGON BLAST!" Yelled Luke as he moved his wings forward, launching a large ball of white fire at the red eyed Firespark Casper. "You'll never be my brother, Dark Firespark Casper!" Yelled Luke. "It will never matter! Now where is that fake Casper?" Asked Dark Firespark Casper looking for the other Casper. "Looking for me? DARK DRAGON HURRICANE! Yelled Firespark Casper as the sky turned black with black clouds. Firespark Casper flew up and landed on a black cloud. "DARK DRAGON LIGHTNING!" Yelled Firespark Casper as he stomped on the cloud and shot a bolt of black lighting at Dark firespark. Zoe ran to Twilight and AppleJack. "Twilight, you and her need to get into the barn and hide! Luke and Casper... No... No! NO! What is that? Is that,...Firespark Casper!" Yelled Zoe as the large black Alicorn that she saw launched a ball of fire at her. A large black Alicorn with a black and red fire mane and tail stopped the ball of fire with his wings, then launched it back at the attacker. A brown chest plate with a green dragon on it hit Zoe in the chest and she felt her power surge.

She floated in the air as her eyes glowed white. "Zoe, my dear sister... it's time to be what you should have been, when you came to Equestria. Your true power will be brought out with this chest plate from our mother." Said the Alicorn in front of her. "Casper, you over came Firespark Casper." Said Zoe. "No. I gave him his own body and life." Said Casper as he used his right hoof and pointed at the Alicorn in the sky. "Well let's work together and stop his evil plans." Said Zoe. "But first." Said Casper as his horn glowed a light black as he touched it to Zoe's fourhead. "Use the dragon to control your new power." Said Casper. Zoe felt a lot of pain in her back, but did as her brother said and the skin on her back ripped and shown a shadow of something on her back.

As soon as the glow in her eyes stop the things on her back were seen. She had grown wings! She was really a Pegasus. "Let's go and stop this FAKE!" Yelled Zoe as her mane and tail turned to green fire with a long streak of black fire and her pupils changed to those of a dragon. "Brother, what just happened to me?" Asked Zoe scared. "Calm down Zoe. This is your Firespark form, your most powerful form. Like you said, let's stop this fake. As a family!" Said Casper. "Right!" Said Zoe as she moved her new wings and flew up to battle. "Took you long enough, Zoe. Now let's call forth our dragon's pride and show this town what we'll do when somepony fights for wrong!" Said Luke as he got back in his fighting stance.

"We'll do this the same way we sealed Nightmare Moon away inside of mother!" Said Zoe as she got in her fighting stance. "Let's do this. But first I want to try one of Dark's old attacks." Said Casper as he held his wings forward and his horn glowed with the tips of his wings. A line of power went from his horn to his wings and a black ball of energy appeared. The ball of energy moved to in front of his face and Casper took a large bite of the energy as it turned to black fire. He struggled to move his head back, but all of a sudden he held his head still and forced his head forward and breathed out only to be breathing fire. "Since when does a pony breathe fire?" Asked Twilight as she stepped back and looked into Casper's glowing green eyes.

"Now I know why I love him." She said as a smile appeared on her face. "How long can he do this, Luke?" Asked Zoe. "I don't know, Zoe." Said Luke as he covered his eyes. Dark Casper was feeling the fire burn his skin. Casper stop breathing fire and started to cough. "I didn't know how much that would hurt." He said as he rubbed his hoof on his neck and continued to cough. "Casper? Are you still able to fight?" Asked Luke. "Of course I'm able to fight. I'll fight until I die!" Said Casper as he got back in stance. "That's just want we wanted to hear. Now let's finish off this fake!" Said Zoe. "Right!" Yelled Casper as his four black rings glowed. "This is the end of you, Dark Firespark Casper!" Yelled Luke as his four white rings glowed. "This ends now!" Yelled Zoe as her four green rings glowed. "This is for the pain you put my children through!"

Came a voice of a mare as the red rings in Casper's, Luke's, and Zoe's mane glowed. "Who?..." Asked Casper as he looked back to see an Alicorn with a purple chest plate with a white crescent moon on it. "Mother!" Yelled the three. "Could you three use some help to stop this fake?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "What is Nightmare Moon doin' here?" Asked AppleJack. "Your help? Always, mother!" Said Luke. "Then let's do this as a family!" Said Casper. Casper, Luke, Zoe and Nightmare Moon closed their eyes and felt the others power. When they all fell in sync with the other, they opened their eyes only for them to glow with the Red Dragon Rings. They flew forward and unleashed their power that took form of a red dragon. The red dragon flew at Dark Firespark Casper and turned him to ash at the first touch. The dragon faded leaving Casper, Luke, Zoe, and Nightmare Moon to fall to the ground. Once they hit the ground Casper opened his eyes as his right eye turned blood red and his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>This has been one of most fun chapters I have ever done! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post Monday, but I fell asleep at my desk and didn't save the chapter. I can't believe I done that. But I'll continue to post chapters for you. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a good day.<p> 


	6. Uncovered lies

There's has been a problem with this chapter, I am rewriting this chapter due to a mishap with files.


	7. Rise of the Dragon Warrior

Well, this feels better! You know? I just can't take fighting with my family. Enough of my problems! So let's see this new warrior! Plus I don't own My little pony.

* * *

><p>The next morning Casper awoke and opened his eyes, only to be able to see in front of himself. "What the hay? I thought that I went...blind...?" Asked Casper as he rolled off his bed and slowly walked in front of a mirror to see his blood red eyes. Casper froze in place and just looked at himself. Casper's stare was broken when Twilight busted through his door and put something in his eyes.<p>

"What was that for?! Was it because I have Dark's eyes?!" He asked in anger. "Yes. Now look in that mirror, you lover stallion!" Twilight ordered. He did as the alicorn princess said and looked in the mirror to see that his blood red eyes turned to grassy green. "How...? Wait! Lover stallion?!" Asked Casper. Elsewhere in Canterlot. "I hope you can keep this dark power from harming anyone. I called you here because I fear that Equestria is in great danger! Can I even trust you...Dragon Warrior?" Asked Celestia.

The Dragon Warrior was a black stallion that had on a faded black cloak that hid his body. "If your trust is what I need, than I have already failed to stop this 'dark' power. Dark power will use trust to destroy harmony. Is that what you want to happen, Celestia?" Asked the stallion. He had a dark and mysterious voice. "No... But if you can at least hold the power off 'til you can stop it, than you have my trust! And if your power is greater than the dark power, I will give you anything you want." She said.

"Anything...? Can you even give somepony their life back?" He asked. "I can't without my sister's power over the Moon and Night." She said. "If they were the same pony, than can you?!" He asked as he stomped his hoof in anger. "Yes!" She replied. The rising sun light shined through a window that revealed a large smile on his muzzle and his horn making him a unicorn.

"That makes this a deal, Celestia. If you so much as bend the deal, than I can come after you! Got that?!" He asked making his point. "I do." She said. "Good. I'll be residing on the cliff that overlooks ponyville if you have any questions about anything. Meet me there in person. And do come alone. I look forward to seeing you soon, Celestia." He said as he started walking away and stop in front of a glass window that was telling the tale of Prince Casper White. He stomped his hoof shattering the glass.

"One day Casper you'll see! One day!" He said as he revealed his large black wings making him an alicorn. "Before you leave! What do I call you?!" Asked Celestia. "Call me Spark. Spark the Alicorn. Farwell, Celestia." Spark said as he jumped out the window sparking a small black flame. "The night shall have it's queen once again, even if it kills me!" He said as his speed increased forming a barrier of black fire in front of him.

His speed slowed down because of the barrier, but he increased his speed even further than his power and body can stand. The barrier started to shatter as his speed increased and when the barrier shattered he was launched forward leaving a trail of black fire and the sound of a large explosion. Elsewhere in Ponyville. "I Can't believe that you have the same feelings that I have for you!" Said Casper as he throws his front legs around Twilight as she does the same.

"And I can't believe that it took us this long to find out! But as long as you're with me, I'll never care." Said Twilight as she set her head on his chest and a tear fell down her face. "Same here Twilight. Same here." Said Casper as he wiped the tear away. "What do you say, we go for a walk around town for a while?" "Then let's go!" Said Twilight as she and Casper walk to his door and opened it to see Luke and Zoe.

"Casper, we've got a big problem!" Said Zoe. "What do you mean Zoe?" Asked Casper as he tilted his head to the left. "All 16 dragon rings are gone! Berzerker, Rage, Forest, and Magma's power is gone! And our armor is gone as well!" She yelled. "Okay, calm down Zoe and I'll take a look for myself." Calmly said Casper as he walked past his sister and down the stairs to what they called the Dragon Case.

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME?!" His voice was heard from the bottom floor. "Wait! Twilight how can he see? I thought he was blind when father brought him back to life...?" Asked Zoe. "Zoe, Dark Casper gave Casper his sight back." Calmly said Luke. "Dark Casper helped his opposite side?! Why would he do something like that?!" She asked. "I know not the reason why Dark helped him...but I do know that Casper has sight once again. And I thank Dark for giving in and helping his greatest enemy, by giving him his sight back.

And Twilight did you find a spell that would change Casper's eye color?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "Yes Nightmare Moon, I have...and you look different without your armor. You look peaceful and alive with harmony...!" Replied Twilight. "That's thanks to the power of Berzerker, Rage, And Forest. The three of them once flew through the sky, land, and forest.

Legend says that when the three work together a red dragon that is made from their power of Land, forest, and sky, will rise to hold together the holders of the dragon's power. Berzerker is the dragon of land, Rage is the dragon of sky, and Forest is the dragon of forest. And the red dragon's name is Magma the dragon of family unity!" Said Nightmare. "So that's how Zoe was able to feel that Casper was in danger?" Asked Twilight. "More like...feel his first Firespark transformation." Replied Nightmare Moon. "Mother, what do you know about a golden dragon?" Asked Zoe.

"A golden dragon? I've heard some legends that speak about a gold dragon, but I've never found anything that makes that dragon real. Why do you ask Zoe?" Asked Nightmare. "I had a dream that Berzerker, Rage, Forest fought against a very dark power and fell... But a golden dragon appeared and brought life back to the three dragons! This golden dragon has to have such power to do something like that! But in this dream I saw Casper and some Stallion fight against Celestia, Why would Casper fight against her? And...who was he fighting with...?" Asked Zoe as she set her hoof on her chin.

"Then we must find all the dragon rings before that happens!" Said Nightmare as Casper came up the stairs. "But we don't even know who has the rings!" Spoke Luke. "We'll find a way! Luke! If you know me, than you know I...always...find...a...way!" Spat Casper. "True. But you don't talk to me like that. And if you do than I'll burn you to the ground!" Mocked Luke. "Well at least I'm an ailcorn! And you're not..." Casper mocked back. "Enough of this foulish action you two!" Yelled Nightmare as she stomped her hoof.

"Yes mother..." Said both Luke and Casper as their ears laid back. "Shall we get going Casper?" Asked Twilight. "Yes. You two should get going and do what you've planned for the day. I'll work on finding the dragon rings." Said Nightmare as her armor appeared on her. "There's no need for looking for the dragon rings Mother!" Laughed Casper. "What do you mean?" Asked Nightmare as her armor disappeared. "I gave them to a great guardian of a dragon's power. But our armor? Why would he need them? Why would you need those Spark?" Asked Casper.

"Nightmare, you should just trust Casper. After all, he is the holder of the dragon of land's power. Have fun you two! But remember to stay on guard, I keep feeling some dark power." Said Sombra as he walked out of his room. "Right father! Lets go Twilight! I'll race you to the school yard!" Dared Casper. "You are so on Casper!" Said Twilight as her and Casper raced out the door with it closing behind them and raced to the school yard.

"He has your power, Sombra." Said Nightmare moon as she walks in her room. "And what's wrong with that, Nightmare?" Asked Sombra as he followed Nightmare. "Did we miss something here?" Asked Luke and Zoe as they look at each other. "Ha! Your speed is the same as mine, Twilight!" Said Casper. "I keep in shape. Plus it's not that hard when you have a dare devil for a friend!" Said Twilight. "You know I'm holding back, Right?" He asked. "So am I! But now I think we should just slow down and enjoy being with each other." Said Twilight as she ran past Casper.

She tried to stop by holding out her wings, only to be lifted of the ground. She flew through the air like a hot knife through butter. She turned herself around and landed beside Casper with a slight thud dulled by something black on the road. "What is this?" Asked Twilight. "Ash... But only one could make this much ash... He's supposed to be at the old castle in the Everyfree forest. What's he doing here?" Replied Casper. "Celestia gave me orders to protect Ponyville from some kind of "dark force"." Said a large black stallion with a faded black cloak that hid his body.

"Spark, how are you even able to stand? You were so weak that you couldn't even speak, let-alone stand!" Asked Casper who was now in shock. "Who mite you be, some kind of friend of Casper's? My last friend tried to kill me. If Casper hadn't tried to help me." Asked Spark as his gaze moved to the ground. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight." Replied Twilight. "Nice to meet you, Twilight." Said Spark as he lowered and raised his head in respect.

"Casper, I need to talk to you. Alone!" Said Spark. "Okay... Lets head down the road some. Twilight stay here for me please. What he has to say is life or death..." Said Casper as him and Spark walk down the road out of sight. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?! One day with them and I just want to crawl under their..." Said Casper as Spark cut him off. "Shut up, you foul! You have to keep your feelings in check! Do you want Casper to turn you back to ash, like how he found you?!" Asked Spark.

"No...I don't, Sorry." Said Casper as his ears laid flat on his head. "Good! Now, what did they say about the dragon rings?" Asked Spark. "Nightmare Moon, Luke, and Zoe were scared that they're stolen. But Sombra was cool about them. Almost too cool..." Answered Casper. "That seems like them. Heheh. My plan is working perfect! Now then Dark. Are you ready to die for them if you have too?" Asked Spark "I-I am!" Answered Dark. "Good. Tell them what you already now about the golden dragon." Said Spark.

"What do I tell them about the dragon armor? Do you have it?" Asked Dark. "What?! The dragon armor is missing?!" Asked Spark as his green eyes were seen glowing. "I'll take that as a 'no'..." Said Dark. "No matter! I'll just have to find them before they fall in the wrong hooves. Go back to Twilight, tell her nothing but what I said you can say! Got that?!" Asked Spark stomping his hoof. "Yes Master Spark!" Said Dark as he ran down the road towards Twilight.

"This is going to be a long thirteen years, I just know it... I'm sorry you all... But its stay with you and hurt the ones that I love, including you Twilight, or I leave to become a lone timberwolf. You'll understand in time. Besides, I'll be back beside you in no time at all!..." Said Spark as he jumped in the air Sparking a small black flame and flew to his Cliffside home.

* * *

><p>Finally done! Now I wonder What's going on here?! If Dark is Casper, than where is the real Casper?! And...what is this Spark character all about?! What will happen in thirteen years?! We'll just have to wait and we'll find out when that time comes. ... I hope you'll stick around for a while, and give me some time so I can get my work here done and my over due school work. When summer break comes around I'll have more time to work on my stories.<p>

I have some stories that I'll never post because they have real dark meanings to them. Like the one I'm deleting! I will never turn anyone to a dark demon like I was before I became a brony. I love you all and stay safe, don't listen to others that say that you have no meaning. Because You do have a meaning! Take it from me, I was told that I would never come close to anything in life...

But I have come close to something in life! I will help anyone that seeks it! If you need or want me to help you with anything, I will do what I can as long as it is within my power. Again I do not own My little pony Friendship is magic. I only own the story and my characters Casper White, Luke White, Zoe White, Spark the Alicorn, Berzerker the Dragon, Rage the Dragon, Forest the Dragon, Magma the Dragon, and a few yet to be seen. I love you all! Stay safe, remember you have meaning in this life! Take what you've learned from me and return it to others!

Me: "Well, what do you think Casper?"

Casper: "I feel as though your trying to make me look like I'm the cause of this 'Dark Power'!"

Me. "Easy Casper! I can tell you right now that you're not the cause of the Dark Power! But you will take part in it's downfall!"

Casper: "I better be!"

Me: "O...k... The next chapter will be up soon, everyone. This is Prince Casper signing out."

Casper: "Oh you did not just steal my name, did you?!"

Me: "Somepony help me please... Wait, Casper put that bat away!"

Casper: "Sorry buddy. Shouldn't have stolen my Name."

Me: "Goodbye for now, everyone."


	8. Scootaloo finds a home

Sorry I didn't post this chapter after I wrote it, But I was locked out for a whole day and then I couldn't take it anymore! I had to write it on a normal document on my laptop print it out and rewrite it here. This chapter was a request from my own mother! And I thought it was a perfect idea!

She loves Scootaloo from the show, But not as much as she loves Pinkie Pie. And does anyone else think that Pinkie Pie is even a little crazy? But anyway, this and the next chapter will tell how both Spark's and Dark's day went. There has got to be something wrong with Spark giving orders to Dark, Don't you think? If you don't want to know about the new story, skip to the story below, Oh, before this slips my mind, before I was locked out for that day I published a Hot Wheels one-shot. The name of it is, Zack's New Ride. If it sounds like something you'd enjoy, go have a look And see the secret to Zack's Dragon's Pride. Back to My little Family.

* * *

><p>As Spark flies overhead he sees a group of four stallions standing over an orange and hot pink Pegasus. He folds his wings to his body and freefalls towards the group, he holds this state for 3 seconds. By that time, he lands on the ground with a loud thud that causes the ground to shake.<p>

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Asked the leader of the group, who was a unicorn. There was no reply from Spark as he stands to his full height. "You're going to protect this failure of a Pegasus?" The unicorn asked. Spark only nods his head before he spoke. "Even a failure can change somepony's life! Weather it's good." He said in a flat tone and as he held out his large black right wing.

"Or weather it's bad." he said as he held out his other large black wing. "That depends on who that failure is. Everypony has a meaning in life and I will not stand for them getting hurt! I will always stand and fight for those that can't for themselves! Have you heard of the tales of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra?" "Who hasn't! If Nightmare Moon and King Sombra were still here, me and my gang would stomp them into the ground!" The unicorn replied stomping his hoof on the ground.

"Oh...? Believe me young colt, you don't know Nightmare Moon and King Sombra like I do." Spark said as he grinned and laughed at the unicorn's pride. "What do you mean?" Asked the unicorn. "Nightmare Moon was my mother and King Sombra was my father. They both took me as their own. They already had a three mouth old colt. But...I was forced to leave them! I had to leave because it was stay and hurt the ones I love, or leave and watch over them. They never left Equestria in the the first place! As of right now, both of them live here in Ponyville. And that's why I'm going to watch over them. Before I left them, they came to me to free the hatred from their hearts. Everypony still believes that Nightmare Moon is still after the end of days and for eternal night. As for Sombra, no pony can see that he was the king of dark magic." Said Spark as he turned around to see the orange color Pegasus with a hot pink mane and tail covered up with a piece of newspaper fast asleep.

The filly had red marks around her eyes, as if she cried herself to sleep. Spark started to walk up to the small filly just as a rock hit him in the back of the head. He turned back around and locked eyes with the unicorn. "You are not getting out of here without a fight! When somepony tries to help an outcast, they become an outcast themselves!" Yelled the unicorn as he stomped his hoof on the ground. "I don't have the blood of an outcast, I have the blood of a legend!" Yelled Spark as his green eyes glowed in the darkness of of his hood. "What are you?..." The unicorn asked.

"I am Spark the Alicorn!" Yelled Spark careful not to wake the sleeping filly. "No! How is that? You're just try to trick us! Yelled the unicorn as his horn started to glow. Within seconds the unicorn had two sharp teeth stuck on wooden handles. "Nice toys! Now let me show you my toy!" Said Spark as he untied the cape that hid his body. Spark bit down on the cape and pulled it off him and covered up the filly with it. Nopony knew if he got his cutie mark or not. Spark had a cutie mark of a black dragon and a three bladed tail that had a red streak on the middle blade.

"Do you really think that you can beat me in a battle of blades?" Asked Spark as his three bladed tail turned to steel. "You don't even have a blade!" Laughed the unicorn. "I don't? Or do I?" Said Spark as he showed the unicorn his side and steel three bladed tail. "Look, his tail! It has steel armor on it!" Yelled a dark grey Pegasus. "That is his tail, idiot!" Yelled a golden Pegasus. "How can you turn your tail to steel?! And how do you fight with a steel tail if you can't turn your body?!" The unicorn asked.

"I have my ways. And you'll never know!" Yelled Spark. "Are you ready to see whose blades are the best?" "Bring it, loser!" Yelled the unicorn. Spark jumped into the air and folded his wing's and leg's to his body. He then started to slowly spin forward, the spin gained speed the longer he stayed in the air. Spark let himself fall to the ground. Once he hit the ground he was forced forward by his spinning. Spark moved towards the unicorn that had the two blades. "That's impossible..." Said the unicorn as he dropped his two blades to the ground. Where they were sticking out of the dirt.

Spark stopped spinning and stood in front of the unicorn. "That was..." The unicorn said. "You've wasted enough of my time! I'm taking the filly with me and unless you want to be in half stay right where you are 'til I'm gone!" Said Spark as he bit down on his cape and threw it over his shoulder. He then tied the cape back on. He walked up to the sleeping filly and his horn began to glow as the small filly raised up in the air and moved toward Spark, Where she was set on his back. His magic never stopped when he was flying to his cliff side home.

...

After about two hours the filly was opening her eyes. "Where am I?" Asked the filly. "You're at my cliff side home. If you don't mind me asking, why were you sleeping on the ground instead of a warm bed?" Asked Spark. "I was sleeping on the ground because, I don't have a warm bed to climb into. I don't have a home or anything, just my friends. And can I ask, what's your name?" Asked the filly.

"My name is Spark. Yours?" He asked. "My name is Scootaloo." Said Scootaloo as tears formed in her eyes. "Come here Scootaloo. If and only if you want to stay here with me, it won't bother me." Said Spark as he gave Scootaloo a warm hug. "D-do you m-mean that? She asked. "I do. If I didn't want to help you, I would have left you right were I found you, Scootaloo." Said Spark kindly. "Thank you, Spark, thank you." Said Scootaloo as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You can stay here as long as you want little one." Said Spark. "I want to know, if I can call you father?" Asked Scootaloo. Spark was shocked by the question and never would he know how being called father will go. He was silent for a moment. "Yes Scootaloo, you can call me father." Said Spark. "I Have found the home I always wanted!" Said Scootaloo as tears of joy fell out of her violet eyes " I will always protect you. When you need me, I'll be there." Said Spark.

"Thank you, father." Said Scootaloo as Spark started to hum. "When this began. I had nothing to say. And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused. And let it all out to find that I'm not the only pony with these things in mind. Inside of me. But all the vacancy. The words revealed is the only thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose. Just stuck, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own!" Sang Spark as his voice turned from dark to normal.

"I want to heal! I want to feel! What I thought was never real! I want to let go of the pain I've held so long! I want to heal! I want to feel, like I'm close to something real! I want to find something I've wanted all along! Somewhere I belong." Sang Spark as he looked at Scootaloo, who was asleep. A smile made it's way on Spark's face, when he seen the sight of the filly peacefully asleep beside him.

"I will protect you and be the father that you need in this life, Scootaloo." Said Spark as he untied his cape and pulled it over the sleeping filly to cover her up. "This will make things harder on me, but it will also make me stronger. Now I have more reason to use all the power that the Dragon rings give off. Princess Luna will be reborn, with the help of the golden dragon of life." Said Spark as he looks at Scootaloo then at Ponyville that was seen over the cliff.

* * *

><p>Me: "Well, this is just great! I get over all my illness's and then I get another one! I really hope you all had a great Easter, that Celestia can give. I would use the pony-term, but I just can't bring it to mind. Casper can you say everything that needs to be said for me, while I go lay down?"<p>

Casper: "Right! Remember he does not own My little pony or the song; Somewhere I belong by linkin park. He only owns the story's title and his oc's . He take's no ownership of anything that is not his. He loves you all and is happy to say that he is glad that so many others have viewed and have favored the story so far. He Does take requests, Just write it in the comment box below. When he gets over this illness of his, he'll randomly choose from the requests and write a chapter based of the request. He wishes the best for you and your family. Don't be shy like pour Fluttershy, Let him know if you're confused and he'll write the answer in the next chapter. Good night everyone!"


	9. True Lies

Casper: "At lest He's starting to feel better... Oh! Sorry, the 'Prince' is starting to feel better. But he is still weak from the sickness, I again see him making a full turnaround. I'll be doing the story today, if you don't mind. Back to My little family!"

* * *

><p>Dark was walking back to Twilight as he seen Spark fly over him. "Why do I take orders form you? Casper may have gave me the chance to live again, but he and I will see the day that you and your plan fail! There is only one thing that will ever change my mind. There's 13 years to see if you can tame a wild dragon, Spark! Bring your best, my 'master'! For now I'll play along with this game to win over Twilight's heart, Then I'll make my move that will show you who has the most power!" Dark yelled with anger in his voice.<p>

"Casper, was that you?!" Called Twilight. Dark tried to hide is dark voice by hitting his hoof to his chest. "Yeah, that was me. How'd you find me in these thick bushes and trees?" Asked Casper. "With a little help from magic, plus your dragon energy isn't that hard to track. Let's get out of here, I hate the Everfree Forest, it's as if its watching me..." Said Twilight as she looked around and started walking. "So that's the name of this Forest? Zoe will want to come here, with the link to the dragon of the forest and all." Said Casper as he followed Twilight.

"I did a little looking into the dragons of legend and found that there were two Berzerkers. One was like the Berzerker that you know and then there's Berzerker the dragon of Justice. This one has more power, but... When it's found, it is said to awaken a great foe that can take the form of anyone. But can't take the form of the holder of the dragons." Twilight said.

"That is...Good to know. I've lied to Zoe about the Golden dragon." Confessed Casper. "Why would you lie to Zoe? Why would you be dishonest, Casper?" Asked Twilight. "The dragon is more, than what it may seems... The Golden dragon is life in itself. If that power falls in the wrong hooves, more than one world could be in danger! I will not be the one that puts them in that state! Wait! If I hold Berzerker the Dragon of Land and Spark said that he held a link to Berzerker, than does that mean he holds Berzerker the Dragon of...?" Started Casper.

"We have to warn the others!" Yelled both Casper and Twilight as they burst off into the air. "If Spark does hold the Dragon of Justice, than its foe has already risen and is searching for him in the form of anyone he holds close! If he is not warned, he could be killed!" Yelled Twilight. "I don't care about Spark, He can hold his own. If he gets killed, than he gets what he deserves!" Yelled Casper. "Perfect. My plan is working perfectly, soon I will be your master, Spark!" Said Casper to himself.

"How can Casper have this much anger in himself? What has got into you, Casper?" Asked Twilight to herself. "Casper, get your family ready! I'm going to find my friends so they can help!" Yelled Twilight. "Right! Lets meet at Zoe's House tonight when Spark is asleep." Replied Casper. "See you then." Said Twilight as she broke away from Casper and flew to her home.

After Twilight reaches her home and bursts through the door. "Spike I need you to find all of our friends and tell them to go to Zoe's house." Said Twilight. "Slow down Twilight. Tell me what's going on. Why do you need me to find the others?" Asked Spike. Spike was a small blue scale mixed with green scaled dragon with emerald green eyes. "Spike, Prince Casper is not the same as when I seen him before. I need to know if his friend Spark is a thereat, or a friend. I just need to know!" Yelled Twilight as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Twilight..." Came a voice of a mare that made Spike hide for his life. "Nightmare Moon, what are you doing here? Why did you put yourself in danger to see me?" Asked Twilight. "Everypony in town knows that I live with Zoe and she has told them I mean them no harm, but they didn't believe her 'til a few days ago. Sombra doesn't look the same as he did, so he can go outside without being seen as a thereat. But I look the same, so I'm always seen as a thereat. I've learned to set that aside, because I know that I will always be seen as a thereat. But back to what I came here to tell you. Casper is not the same, he had the same power as Sombra. I knew that something was wrong, But I didn't know what. After you and that beast left Zoe's, I came here and waited for you to return. The Casper we know now is a fake, his power is dark. I think this Spark you spoke of, will have the answer to who is the real Casper. Sombra is getting your friends as we speak. Twilight... Please, help me find my son!..." Pleaded Nightmare Moon. Twilight looked at the ground then looked at Nightmare Moon.

"I may know where to start looking for Spark!" Said Twilight in a bold tone as electric waves surround her. Twilight felt something clash hard with her body as she felt the magic inside of her go there the roof. "Nightmare Moon get your armor, you'll need it!" Said Twilight as the electric waves continued to surge across her body. "How could you have found it?" Asked Nightmare Moon.

"Zoe, Luke, mother, father! It's time we take a stand against a thereat!" Yelled Casper as he busted though the door to Zoe's house to find white and green flames burning everything in the house. "Luke, Zoe. You'll both pay for betraying me!" Yelled Casper. "Will you shut up and look for once in your life, brother. Or should I call you, Dark Casper?" Asked Luke. "How could you found that out so fast?" Asked Dark Casper as the door was forced closed. "Dark, Dark, Dark... How Could you think that you could fool us? And did you really think that our mother couldn't tell that your power is more dark than Casper's?! You will never get out of here alive!" Yelled Zoe.

"Even if you stop me, someone more stronger than me will rise up against you. If I hadn't been under orders from Casper himself!" Said Dark. "Why should we believe you? Plus we can hold our own. Say good night, Dark... And I hope you like Applebucking." Said Luke as a light green Earth pony kicked Dark in the head knocking him out cold. Luke whistled. "Looks like all that Applebucking helps keep your strength up, Applejack."

"Now that he is out cold. How are we going to keep him here?! Applejack do you have your rope?!" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I have a better way. A way that only Casper can break through it." Said Sombra as he stomped his hoof on the ground sending large black crystals that formed a cage over Dark. "Looks like having King Sombra as a father isn't such a bad thing after all, right Zoe?" Asked Luke as he held up his left wing.

"That's right Luke." Said Zoe as she hit Luke in the back of the head with her right wing. "Now that Dark is where he belongs. All we have to do is wait for our mother and Twilight to return. Then when this mockery of an Alicorn wakes up, he'll be awaking to his greatest fear!" Said Zoe with a large smile on her face. "Which is?" Asked Rainbow. "His greatest fear is Magma the Dragon of family unity. When mother and Twilight return, they'll return with Spark. The one who holds all the Dragon Rings." Said Zoe. "And if mother is right than Dark will wish he never returned to trick us." Said Luke as a large smile came to his face.

"I never returned to trick you. Casper brought me back so I could help him win over Twilight's heart. Or so I thought... The next meeting place is..." Said Dark before Zoe cut him off. "We don't care about the next meeting place, so shut up!" Yelled Zoe. "You're not scared? Or don't like the way we're treating him, Fluttershy?" Asked Luke. "I would, if he wasn't something that was born from darkness." Fluttershy calmly said as Sombra took a large step away from her. All of them (Besides Fluttershy) laughed at Sombra as he looks at Fluttershy, when she's looking at him and both of them took a large step away from each other.

"Okay, now that's funny. How such a shy Pegasus can have such a bold tone." Said Dark as they all stop laughing and look at him. "Just wake me when those three get here." Said Dark as he closed his eyes. "We will Prince Dark, Prince of darkness." Laughed Fluttershy as all the others laugh with her. "Worthless ponies!" Dark muttered to himself.

"Twilight, there's the cave you said you saw. Are you sure that's where we need to start looking for Spark?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "I'm sure! He has to be there!" Said Twilight as she and Nightmare Moon land on the cliff side. "This takes cliff side home to the next level. I have to say that he did great on the location, the side of a cliff that drops three hundred feet down by the looks of it." Said Nightmare Moon. "Lucky for us, we have wings." Said Twilight. "True. But for those without wings, that's a long way down." Said Nightmare.

"Are we here to find Spark then Casper, or are we here so you can study the fall? Because I will happily help you find out!" Snapped Twilight. "You're right Twilight, sorry." Said Nightmare. "Now that's a site you don't see everyday. forget it! Let's just find Spark so we can find Casper and find the real truth about the Golden dragon." Said Twilight as she walked in the cave followed by Nightmare moon.

* * *

><p>Casper: "Well that's all he wrote! Remember he owns only the theme of the story and his ocs. He in no way wants or takes ownership of MLP or the Mane-6. Thanks for reading."<p> 


	10. Stranger things have happend

Me: "Alright! Well I'm back and ready to write! I'll just shut up and let you enjoy."

* * *

><p>After Twilight and Nightmare Moon entered the cave they saw a faint glow of a fire. "Wait! Something's not right here..." Said Twilight. "Oh really?! What could be wrong with a cave that has a small fire in it? Hmm Twilight?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm doing this for Casper, not you!" Said Twilight. "Can I help you two?" Came a stallion's dark voice. "Spark, Is that you?!" Asked Twilight. "Keep your voice down, Twilight. What do you need? Has Casper even told you that this cave is sacred ground to Berzerker?" Asked Spark. "I'm sorry to tell you that the Casper that was with me was nothing but Casper's dark side and I didn't know that this is sacred ground! But not from that fake Casper!" Said Twilight.<p>

"Well, well , well! Looks like in two days you've become more smart than I thought you would, Twilight. But I'm not your Casper. You see, I've been looking for him myself. Casper has a great power that lives inside him. I've been using Dark Casper to help me for giving him a chance to live again." Said Spark. "Was part of your plan for him to betray you, then get Luke, Zoe and all my friends to come to attack you for wanting the power of the Golden dragon?!" Asked Twilight. "What?!" Yelled Spark as he stomps his hoof on the ground.

"Let's walk out of the cave so we can rise our voices. If it comes to that..." Spark walks out of the cave as Twilight and Nightmare Moon look at each other. Both mares follow after Spark. "Now that we have less echo. What was your plan, spark?!" Asked Twilight. "Twilight. I-I'm sorry. If I tell you, then you'll become a part of this war for light and dark. I'm sorry." Said Spark as he lowered his head. "Tell me now, Spark! Or I'll have to ask you to leave!" Said Twilight. "Ha! Ask me to leave huh? Well tell me, is your name Celestia? I think not. Only Celestia can tell me what to do in Ponyville. Sorry to burst your bubble!" Laughed Spark as he untied his cape and turned his tail to steel. "Amazing what dragon magic can do, is it not twilight?" Said Spark as he scratched his hoof down his steel three bladed tail.

"Dragon Magic?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "I don't think we've met before, your name?" Asked Spark. "I'm your worst nightmare, Spark!" Yelled Nightmare Moon. "Father what's going on?" Asked a small filly as a lighting bolt shot at her. "Scootaloo get back in the cave!" Yelled Spark as he seen the bolt. "Not on my watch!" Yelled Nightmare Moon as she jumped in front of the filly, guarding her from the lighting with her wings acting as a shield. "Hurry little one get back in the cave, I can't hold this off much longer!" Yelled Nightmare Moon. "R-right!" Yelled Scootaloo as she ran back in the cave. "Now it's time to stop fouling around with this lighting! Sorry, but only one can use the powers of nightmare!" Yelled Nightmare as she held out her large wings in what felt like forever.

"And that one is me, NIGHTMARE MOON!" When she moved her wings away so the lighting could hit her horn. "Can she really be Nightmare Moon? My mother... Argh!" Said Spark as memories that he never lived started playing in his head. ("Dark, hear my voice... I need your help to find the truth about the dragons of legend..." Said Casper as he laid in his bed. "Casper, after what I done to you and your family I'm surprised you'd even say my name. What do you need of me?" Asked Dark's ghost. "I need you to keep my family safe. I need to find the truth about Berzerker the dragon of Justice, while you play as me so they won't think that I left them." Replied Casper.

"I would love to help find the truth about Berzerker. If, I only had a body then I could pass off as you. We do look just alike. Just like twins, wouldn't you say?" Asked Dark. "Only a drop of my blood is needed to bring you new life. A life that you will face new chances to turn your darkness into light." Said Casper as his tail turned to steel and he rubbed his back leg across its sharp edge letting a small drop of blood run out the wound before it healed. "I shall not fail you, my master..." Said Dark as he used what magic he had left in him to bring the drop of blood to him. The drop brought back his black coat, mane and three bladed tail. The red streak in both his mane and tail returned. He opened his eyes to show they were as red as the drop of Casper's blood. "You were right! I have new life, now you shall have new sight, Master." Said Dark as his horn glowed black.

"You have given me so many chances and I have given in to the darkness that lives in me... But now things will change for me, for you, for all of us. Light and darkness, there can never be just one. They will fight 'til a day that they can fight together! You have showed me more kindness than I have shown you... Now is the time I show you kindness and show you my loyalty! I now fight with and for you, my master." Said Dark as he touched his horn to Casper's Forehead. Casper began to open his grassy green eyes. "We now need a way to shift places..." Said Casper as he began to think.

"I have it! Make your leave master, I'll handle it from here." Said Dark. "I trust you, Dark, now put your plan into action. I will see you again. If you get caught, tell the truth. Don't lie and you will be one step closer to being an Alicorn of light, Dark..." Said Casper as he opened a window and jumped out. "Be safe, Master..." Said Dark as he faded to black flames

"Now is the time I rise to save not just one, but two worlds." Said a hooded black alicorn stallion that stood on the edge of a cliff that was in front of a cave. "I have put these worlds in danger by finding the truth about The Dragon of Justice. But I will not remember why I put them in danger..." Said the stallion as his horn started to glow. After the Alicorn's horn stopped glowing he no longer remembered anything about himself or where he comes from. He only remembers that he is the legend of Justice. "I don't know why, but I'm going to protect anypony that is in danger!" Said the stallion as he stomped his hoof on the ground causing a bolt of lightning to fly across the sky revealing the stallion's face, grassy green eyes, and long black mane with a red streak.)

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Spark as he stands to his hooves to see Nightmare Moon still trying to fight the lightning. "This has gone on far to long! I'm sick of all the lies! It's time I come out of the dark and return to my true life!" Yelled Spark as he jumped in front of Nightmare Moon stop the lightning from hitting her. "It's time to see what The Dragon of Justice has done to my Power!" Yelled spark as he felt a flame spark inside of him. He felt the heat his mane and tail were giving off.

The heat started to burn his skin, but he felt no pain. He felt his power surge beyond his control when a piece of black armor with a golden dragon on it appear on his chest. "Good to know that they weren't lost, just hidden from us. Luke and Zoe will be pleased to have theirs back, I know I am! It's time I see what I can REALLY DO!" Yelled Spark as his eyes glowed bright green from the darkness of his hood. His hood ripped revealing his long black and red fire mane, his mane moved down his back and turned to steel. He felt a sharp pain in his teeth as they grew to a large point, his hooves split apart and they grew to a point as well.

His three bladed tail folded to a single bladed tail and grew longer. His Large wings grew larger with more mass to them. His eyes were the last to change, they glowed bright green as his irises changed to those of a dragon. Spark looked at his hoof/claws and grinned. "Let's see if this lightning can stand up to a truly wild king of beasts!" Yelled Spark who's voice was deeper than it was. "Father, what has happened to you?" Asked Scootaloo. "Weep not Scootaloo! I am still the same under this form, I have only changed looks! But I will never be the Spark we once knew ever again!" Yelled Spark so she could hear him.

Spark grabbed ahold of the bolt with his claws. "If you want to get out alive, run for your life! If I stay it won't be long 'til I'm burning on the inside! If I go, I can only hope that I make it to the other side! If I go, IF I GO!" Sang Spark as his hold on the bolt tightened and he pushed forward pushing the bolt back. "Berzerker, your new form is what will stop the power that lied with you for all those years! We will protect both and all worlds!" Yelled Spark as his claws dug into the bolt and he had an idea. He felt fire come to his mouth he held it back and moved his head back before he forced his head forward and breathed out. To be breathing fire that brought back more memories of before when Casper Breathed fire when he was fighting Dark Casper.

"Can he be alive at this moment?" Spark asked himself. "Dark? I will find a way to repay you for all the help you done. I see my mother is safe. She is only hurt from this lightning. If the rest of my family is still safe I will give you what you deserve. The key to finding the light that lives inside of you. What you do with it will be up to you and you alone!" Said Spark as he stopped breathing fire and bit down on the bolt cracking it in half. The top of the bolt faded leaving the piece is Spark's claws.

"How did I know that fire would weaken it? What is this stuff?" Asked Spark as he looks at the piece of crystal in his claws as he glides down to the cliff side. "Is everypony alright?" Asked Spark. "Yes we're all fine, Just a little well done." Laughed Nightmare Moon as she puts out a spot of her fur that caught fire. Spark looks at the cave that he once called home. He walks over and stops in front of the hole where the cave separates from the outside world. Spark Looks inside to see Scootaloo walking up to him. She stops in front of him. "What has happened to you father?" Asked Scootaloo as she starts to cry. Spark sets the crystal shard down and moves his claw under her chin.

"Look at me Scootaloo... Whatever I may become, just remember I'll always love you. I wondered if I did the right thing by bring myself into your life... But now I know that you did the right thing by bring yourself into my life, my sweet daughter." Said Spark as he wraps his large wings around Scootaloo. Spark holds her close as he began to feel tears fall out of his eyes. His tears fell and hit the crystal. The crystal began to glow bright, Spark looked at the crystal and reached out to grab it.

The crystal's glow grew brighter when Spark's claw touched it. Spark's green eyes started to glow pure white as he backed away from Scootaloo who was scared and confused. Spark lifted in the air as his form started to change back to it's first form. "I now know who I really am, I am Casper White. Son of King Sombra and Nightmare moon." He said as his eyes stop glowing and closed. He fell to the ground in front of Scootaloo. Soon after he hit the ground Scootaloo slowly walked toward him, only to be stopped by a shard of rolling crystal to hit her hooves. Her small wings gave off a quick glow as she set her hoof on it.

Twilight and Nightmare Moon ran over to the spot where Casper had fell. "We have to get him in the cave, now!" Said Nightmare Moon. "Young one bring that shard with you in the cave, before another bolt strikes!" "Huh? Right!" Said Scootaloo as she bit down on the crystal and ran back in the cave. "Twilight, help me with him." Said Nightmare Moon. "Right." Said Twilight as she crawled under Casper's neck and stood up and walked at the same pace as Nightmare Moon.

* * *

><p>Me: "Oh I feel so better, I fell so far. Something that I would have turned my back to, I never not once thought that something like My Little Pony could change my life. Now I want to show what those ponies done for me, they helped me think of the light that I now live in. Let your light shine though your darkness, you'll feel the way you should."<p>

Casper: "That was so true buddy. Now you know who you are don't you?"

Me: "I do Casper, I do."

Casper: "heed our words. Let the light of love shine though the darkness of a world full of hate."

Me: "I own nothing, but my ocs and the theme of this story. the song used was Get out alive by Three Days Grace. Love You all so much, thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. See you all soon."


	11. Legend of the Crystal Dragon

Me: "I've went back to the beginning and read to the last chapter before I wrote this one and I fixed some of my mistakes. I will fix all my mistakes in time! For now just enjoy the story."

* * *

><p>Luke, Zoe and the rest of their friends were still waiting, the sun had set, and the moon had risen in it's place. "How long does it take to find one pony?!" Asked Luke. "They will never find Spark. Even if they did, Spark would never take their word, he only believes in himself!" Replied Dark Casper trying to catch his breath. "You said, You cared for my brother because he cared to revive you and you never wanted to return to trick us. Tell the truth, or I will kill you!" Said Luke in anger.<p>

"It doesn't matter now. It will never matter, because I no longer have my true master. I acted as thou Spark was my master, until I found out his true plan to use the golden colored dragon to find the queen of the...night..." Said Dark with a drown out breath. "Father, what could be happening to Dark?" Asked Zoe. "Spark has control...over my power. He's stealing my power so he can find Casper. Luke to find Casper, I must live. I feel Casper's life, for Casper is my true master." Said Dark as his eyes close and open slowly. "Where is he, tell me Dark and I will give you some of my power." Said Luke. "Luke, what're you doing?!" Asked Zoe.

"What's going on?!" Asked Dark as Luke and Zoe looked at him. "Casper is at the mountain. I have to get to him before Spark does." Said Dark as he tries to stand. "You can't go anywhere, unless you can get past that cage, Dark." Said Sombra. "As Casper rises as does my POWER!" Yelled Dark as the crystal cage began to crack. "Only Casper can do that! Answer me Dark, can you use Casper's power?!" Asked Sombra. "Why do I need my master's power, when he has showed me how to use the light that lives within all of us!" Yelled Dark as the crystal cage shattered leaving him standing where it used to be.

"If you wish to follow me, go ahead! But I ask you don't get in my way, I have unfinished business with Spark. He will pay for his darkness!" Said Dark as he begins to walk away. "Wait! Answer me one last thing before you leave. Why?" Asked Luke. "You still have a lot to learn, Luke. The question isn't why it's for what. And the answer is because I made him a promise in my heart, that I will do as he says and never ask why. Like I said, if you wish to follow go ahead. I don't care, I only care if my master is safe." Said Dark. "That's not what I mean. I mean, why did you trick us? Why did you act like Casper?" Asked Luke. "Because he wanted to keep you all safe. He told me if I was caught to tell the truth and believe me, I am. Now are you going to follow me or not?" Asked Dark.

"Zoe come us, if Dark is lying." Said Luke. "Right! But what if he's not?" Asked Zoe. "Than I'll say I'm sorry." Said Luke. "Apologies will not be said. Now lets go!" Said Dark as he walked out the door. "lets go, Zoe!" Said Luke as he went after Dark. "Right!" Said Zoe as she followed the two. "I hope he's telling the truth..." Said Sombra. "Now Dark how far is he?" Asked Luke as him, Zoe, and Dark flew through the air. "The lightning." Said Dark pointing at a large lightning bolt. "What can cause that type of lightning? And why does it seem like I seen that lightning before?" Asked Zoe. "That lighting is what can cause Dragon knight Crystal or, DKC for short. All Darks fear it, but me." Said Dark.

"Why do you not fear it and what can it do?" Asked Zoe. "In Spark's hooves it would bring disaster. But in my master's hooves it could bring the end of evil and darkness." Replied Dark. "Look, someone broke the crystal in half!" Yelled Luke as the lightning faded leaving something glowing. "That's him, my master!" Yelled Dark as he flies faster. "Dark! Wait for us, Casper means just as much to us as he does to you!" Yelled Luke as Dark slows his speed. "Sorry I..." Said Dark. "I thought there was no apologies were to be said." Said Zoe with a grin on her face.

A red mark appeared on Dark's Cheeks. "Luke...is Dark blushing?" Laughed Zoe. "It looks that way, Zoe." Laughed Luke. "I'll get you back one day, Zoe." Muttered Dark to himself as he seen something glowing. "What is that?" "What can that crystal do besides what you said?" Asked Luke. "Not much is known about the crystal, besides it is said to hold some kind of crystal dragon." Replied Dark. "That gives us reason to take it!" Yelled Zoe. "You can only take it, if it has chosen you." Replied Dark. "This dragon is the same as Rage and Forest. They chosen you to hold and protect them, in return for their power to be at your disposal."

"So that means?..." Asked Luke. "There's going to be another Dragon Tamer." Said Dark finishing Luke's sentence. "Here! We don't want them to see us flying by." Said Dark as he lands behind a large rock that all three of them could hide behind. Dark could hear one of them say. "Easy Twilight, we don't want to hurt him anymore than he is!" Said a large black Alicorn with a stardust mane and tail. "Easy for you to say. he's your son so you carry him!" Said a purple Alicorn as she carries a black Alicorn into the cave. "What can this crystal shard have done to him?" Asked the large alicorn as she used her magic to pick up the glowing crystal that set on the ground as it stopped glowing and she walked in the cave followed by an orange Pegasus.

"It's Twilight and Nightmare Moon, their carrying a black Alicorn. It could be Spark or My master. Lets move slowly so we don't scare them." Said Dark as he slowly walked out from behind the rock and towards the cave opening. "Wait, Dark!" Whispered Luke as he came out form behind the rock followed by Zoe. "Our mother or Twilight doesn't know that you're free from our trap!"

"My master is all I care about right now. I will die happily tonight if I can see his face one last time." Whispered Dark. "Bravo Dark! You've got to their heads. But You'll never get to my head!" Yelled Twilight as pieces of blue armor appeared on her body. "How could you have found the long lost Armor of Magic?!" Asked Dark. "So you know what type of armor this is, do you?" Asked Twilight. "Who was that you took in the cave, twilight?!" Asked Dark. "Was it Spark or Casper?!" "Both!" Replied Twilight.

"Spark is evil Twilight! Spark was the one who awaken a great evil when he found the secrets of The Dragon of Justice!" Yelled Dark as he stomped his hoof. "Twilight, Stop this right now!..." Came a weak voice from behind her. "My master..." Said Dark as he bows his head. "Casper how are feeling?" Asked Twilight. Casper limped past Twilight without saying anything and approached Dark. "Stand up, Dark." Said Casper. "Yes, my master." Said Dark as he stood to his hooves.

"You disobeyed my direct orders to protect my family! What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Casper in a flat tone. "I-I'm sorry master, I couldn't help to come and find you." Said Dark as tears fell out of his eyes. "That's not what I mean. "You endangered those two by bringing them here." Said Casper as he pointed to Luke and Zoe with his hoof.

"We followed him here without him knowing, Casper." Said Zoe. "Verywell. Dark you're off the hook, But first take those pieces out of your eyes." Said Casper. "I forgot I had these in my eyes." Said Dark as his horn glowed and pulled out two clear pieces as his eyes turn from grassy green to his Blood red ones. "Twilight what Spell did you use to make these?" Asked Casper. "Their just contacts made with an illusion spell that will make anypony's eyes grassy green." Replied Twilight.

"Master, did you have a piece of crystal?" Asked Dark. "He'll never tell you!" Yelled Twilight. "Yes. You ask as if you what kind it is." Said Casper. "I need to see the crystal before I can say for sure." Replied Dark. "Follow me inside the cave. I feel another lightning strike is coming." Said Casper as he limped inside the cave followed by Luke, Zoe, and Twilight in that order. Dark started walking to the cave until Twilight Stopped him. "Not you!" Said Twilight. "Twilight!" Yelled Casper. "Fine. But just try to take the crystal and I will attack you!" lightly yelled Twilight as she went back in the cave followed by Dark. "Come over to me, I don't trust Twilight or my mother at this time, because of you." Said Casper lying on the ground with an orange Pegasus filly beside him with her eyes closed and his wing over her. "Now, what is this type of crystal?" He asked as he pushed a piece of crystal towards Dark.

"Just as I thought, Dragon Knight Crystal. This Type of crystal holds the life of a crystal dragon. Dark legend says when a great evil rises this dragon will choose someone and changes their path to find who they are. That's all I know about this crystal, sorry master..." Replied Dark as he pushes the crystal back to Casper. "No matter. I think I know who can tell me more about this crystal. Besides, it will give him a chance to wash his sins away with them." Said Casper. "The Crystal Empire!" Said Twilight. "That's right, the Crystal Empire, the home of the Crystal Ponies and Princess Candance." Said Casper. "But it can wait until I heal from that transformation. I still have the headache from it." He said as he holds his head in his hoof.

"What kind of transformation was it, master?" Asked Dark. "I transformed into some kind of overloaded Firespark form." Said Casper. "Dragonspark. It's a form that takes both your Firespark form and berzerker's dragon form and puts them together to form a super powerful transformation to make half dragon, half beast." Said Dark. "So let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that I turned into 'that' by my two forms?" Asked Casper. "Father, who is he?" Asked the filly as she looks up at Casper. "He's a good friend of mine, Scootaloo." Replied Casper. "Master did she call you...father?" Asked Dark. "Yes, she did. I found her with a broken heart on the streets, so I took her under my wing as my own. And I could never be more happy." Said Casper as he gave Scootaloo a kiss on top of her head.

"So that's the reason why she calls you father." Said Nightmare Moon. "Yes it is. When I found her, this gang of punks was going to attack her, until I came to put a stop to their plans to attack her." Said Casper as Scootaloo lens closer to him.

"Rest now my sweet daughter. A bold pony such as yourself needs their rest." Casper whispered in her ear. "You all must be tired, including you, Dark. Get some rest, we leave here tomorrow. And Twilight, mother, don't try anything to harm Dark or his being. I brought him back so he could keep you all safe. He means nopony harm and if he did than I'll punish him, but he has to have meaning to harm someone for me to do so. I will never punish him for something he never done. It would be like if Scootaloo for something that somepony else said and done. leave him be. Rest well everyone, see you all in the morning." Said Casper as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Dark come with me real quick, I need to talk to you." Said Luke as he walks out the cave. "Right." Said Dark as he follows Luke out the cave. "What do you need to talk about?" "How did he revive you?" Asked Luke. "He used a drop of his own blood to revive me." Replied Dark. "Is what he said true, that he revived you to protect us from the great evil that was with The Dragon of Justice?" Asked Luke. "Yes, it's all true." Said Dark. "That's all I needed to know, thank you." Said Luke.

"No, thank you for understanding." Said Dark. "I know things will never be the same for Casper, I mean the guy has a daughter now! That filly couldn't have chosen a better father. Casper is very caring and will lay his own life down for those he has never even met! You're prof that he does care, even after what you've done, he still revived and trusted you with the task of protecting the lives of whom he loves. To me Dark, you have earned the right for me to call you a true friend." Said Luke.

"There's still things that I haven't told you yet." Said Dark as his ears laid to his head. "Let them come out in time, That's what I've always said. Lets get some rest, we'll need it." Said Luke as he walks in front of the cave. "Luke, how can you trust me so quick?" Asked Dark. "I can because Casper can. Now come on back inside the cave before more of that crystal lightning strikes." Said Luke as he walked in the cave. "Don't let your light be taken away, Luke. You're more than what you think." Said Dark As he followed Luke inside the cave.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. "Luke and Dark, huh? You both have seen a twilight, but have you seen an eclipse?!" Asked a grey Alicorn mare that had a purple mane and tail, with a blue streak in them. Her eyes were a light red and she had a cutie mark of a solar eclipse. "You think your power over a dark dragon will stand a chance against a solar eclipse, than you've let Twilight go to your head. Because I Eclipse Sparkle, will see what your dragon power can stand against! Twilight, I'm sorry that I've been gone so long... But now I'm back to stay, my little sister!" Said Eclipse as a tear went down her face. "I'm proud of you Twilight..."

* * *

><p>Me: "Well who could this be and how does she know Twilight? Why did she call Twilight her little sister, what is that all about?"<p>

Casper: "You got me. And You know, what happened to Spark?"

Me: "Casper you are Spark! You've been Spark all along! Dark, Zoe, and Luke don't know that yet. But Twilight, Nightmare Moon, and Scootaloo do! Do I need to read you the last chapter?!"

Casper: "Not really... I'm was just confused is all... Sorry."

Me: "Nevermind! I don't own mlp or the cast of it. I only own this brainless alicorn and others. As well as the theme and title of the story. I'm Prince Casper and I wish you all have enjoyed. Casper bring that bat back out and I'll beat you with it!"

Casper: "... ...What bat?..."

Me: "... ...I'm watching you..."

Me: "Okay everyone I am sorry that I have been offline for a while. I've had a lot to do, I'm sorry! I feel that I can't say that enough. I'm sorry. I'll get back to work on this and maybe another one. What I'm trying to say is, I'm back!


	12. The Crystal Protecter

Me: "This one is just me trying to attempt to vent something. I guess we'll just get back she to story."

* * *

><p>Dark was the first to awake, so he walked out of the cave where he was met by a gray Alicorn mare that had a purple mane and tail with blue streaks in them and light red eyes with a cutie mark of a solar eclipse. "Who are you? What you want? Whatever it is you'll never get it!" Said Dark as he got into a fighting stance. "I'm not here to take anything and my name is Eclipse Sparkle." Said Eclipse as she laid her hoof on her chest. "What in the sweet name of Celestia is going on out here?! Do you realize that the sun hasn't even risen yet?" Asked Casper as he limped out of the cave.<p>

"Sorry master, but I felt the presence of a Dark and I came out here to find it!" Said Dark. "Do I even want to know? Never mind don't answer that! Because the answer is, I don't care! Now Dark, go back in the cave and protect the crystal we found last night." Said Casper. "That crystal shard is useless now that the power has chosen someone to protect it. And that someone has had the same life as the Crystal Dragon. They have everything in common! The dragon was teased for being made of crystal, but the dragon showed all its power of protection." Said Eclipse as she walks over to Casper.

"And you may be?" Asked Casper. "My name is Eclipse Sparkle. You have already met my little sister, Twilight Sparkle. Am I correct in saying?" Eclipse Asked. "She is my sister." Said Twilight as she walks out of the cave. "And I said I would hurt you if you so much as come near the crystal!" "Sorry Twilight, but I can't let you harm him. He done nothing wrong and you know that I stop those who want to cause harm to those who don't disserve it." Said Eclipse.

"How are you always so calm?" Asked Twilight. "So you seam to know a lot about the Crystal Dragon, care to go on?" Asked Casper as he step forward. "I know more about the dragons of Wisdom, Freedom, and Justice. You'll still have to go to the Crystal Empire, they have more on the Crystal Dragon. After all the Crystal Dragon made the Crystal Empire." Said Eclipse as Twilight and Dark's jaw drops. "So the Legend is true. That is great indeed!" Said Casper as he limps back to the opening of the cave. "Do you know anything about a golden colored dragon?" "Sorry, I don't know anything about that besides that the Golden Dragon will awake when the Dragons of Wisdom, Freedom, and Justice come together as one. And That's all I know about a golden dragon." Said Eclipse.

"That's good to know... Do you need a place to stay?" Asked Casper. "I make my way wherever I go. But, thank you for your kindness. Twilight, Get your sleep 'til the sun is risen. You'll need it, you all will need your rest. If there's one thing I do know it's that. Farewell." Said Eclipse as she jumped in the air and flew away. "I would of never thought you had a sister. She has the eyes of a Dark, but has the heart of light. Why is that?" Asked Casper. "She is my dark side... When I was a little filly she found her way out of me, but when I got hurt that was the first time I ever seen her. She always helped me in hard times. I was born a unicorn, not an Alicorn. Before I got my wings and my crown, I was the one who helped her find her cutie mark. She has the power to cause an eclipse with her magic. I can't believe she can do that. But she can!" Said Twilight.

"Than it's a good thing she's a friend." Said Dark with a half grin. "Why is that, Dark?" Asked Twilight with a tilt of her head. "Solar or lunar eclipses can weaken or even kill a dragon." Said Casper as he finds something pulling his ground length mane. He looks down to see his adaptive daughter: Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, what are you doing up at this time?" He asked. Scootaloo moved her hoof calling Casper closer. "Please don't tell anypony else." She pleaded. "Now why would I tell something that my daughter asks me not too?" He asked wrapping his large wings around her. "A blue crystal dragon came to me in my sleep and told me, you are the one to protect those that can't for themselves. What does that even mean?!" She asked tears purring out of her eyes.

"I know not sweet one. Did it say it's name?" Asked Casper with his wings stopping all noise from leaking out to the ears of those that had no business hearing what had to be said. "S-she said her n-n-name was K-Krystal the Crystal Dragon of protection." She said tears still falling out of her eyes. "Shhh... I'm here, Father's here... I think you should rest 'til the sun has risen." Said Casper as his horn glowed a light black. Casper touched his horn to Scootaloo's forehead as her eyes became heavy and close to rest. "You talked to her as if she was a foul, why?" Dark asked confused. "She's still young. Her heart needs time to feel the loving care of a father. This young filly had to fight just to stay alive, bullies always on her flank for being a 'Blank Flank' and not being able to fly! I don't care if my daughter stays a blank flank or can never fly! She is who she is! I will love her for who she is, not what she is!" Said Casper as he used his magic to lift the young filly off the hard ground and moved her on his back before he slowly limped back in the cave.

"He cares for a filly that he only found just today and he's already calling her, daughter... You have the softest heart Casper." Said Twilight as she looked at the dark black Alicorn beside her with his head down and tears falling to the ground below. "Dark?..." She asked reaching out a hoof. Before Twilight could come close to him Dark swiftly jumped in the air and flew away. "Dark, I'm sorry. I never knew you did have feelings..." She muttered as tears fell to the ground. "Give him his space Twilight." Came a mare's voice. "Eclipse!" Lightly yelled Twilight as she turned around to see her sister standing on a large rock just above the cave.

"When a Dark's heart is purified they can't seem to find their path afterwards." Said Eclipse as she jumped down from the rock and landed in front of her sister. "Why was he crying? Did I say something to make him cry?" Asked Twilight. "Words can't make a Dark cry, only strong feelings of love for another. Or he feel left out." Said Eclipse. "Left out of what?!" Asked Twilight. "There could be a million reasons for him to feel left out. He could feel left out on respect, love, or a family. Or even all the above. Only time can tell us what he's thinking. Rest now little sister, tomorrow will be a stressful one. I shall find Dark and help him find the path he wants to take. Farewell little sister." Said Eclipse as she jumped in the air and flew away in search of Dark.

"Where has Dark gone too?" Asked Casper snapping Twilight out of her thoughts. "I don't know where he's going. I feel like I hurt him in some way..." Said Twilight a tears fell out of her eyes. Casper threw his large left wing over her. "Dark has told you my feelings for you, has he not?" Asked Casper. "At first I thought he was the one that loved me, and not you..." She replied tears still falling. "I believe he was trying to get us together. Every Prince needs a Princess and I was wondering if you'd be that Princess?" Asked Casper as he moved his wing from her back to under her chin moving her face to his.

"I-I-I would love too!" Yelled Twilight as she wrapped her front legs around Casper's neck. Casper wrapped his large wing around her, holding her in his embrace. Nightmare Moon seen this and a smile appeared on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My son is growing up to be a fine stallion. Take care of him Twilight." Said Nightmare Moon as she walked back in the cave. Casper and Twilight's embrace was broken when a bright light hit their eyes. "Looks like Celestia's raising the sun and setting the moon. Wait! Why is the moon not setting...?" Asked Casper as he looks up at the sky.

"That would be my fault. Sorry about the scare." Said Nightmare Moon as she came out of the cave and lifted her head high. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed a light black as the moon started to set. "I guess all my memories haven't came back yet." Said Casper as his ears laid back and his cheeks turned dark that showed through his dark black coat. "Blushing only makes you more cute." Said Twilight as she gave the blushing Casper a kiss on his cheek. Which only made him blush more.

Twilight laugh at the site of Casper's blushing face and was hoping for Casper's sake that Luke or Zoe didn't see him like this, knowing those two would never let him live this down. But on such luck for Casper as Luke walked out of the cave and busted out laughing. "It's not funny!" Yelled Casper as his blush turned from one of embarrassment to one of anger. "The day I admit that I love Rainbow Dash, is the day that this isn't funny!" Laughed Luke. "Oh... That is the way I'll get you back, Luke. Luke Stopped laughing. "You wouldn't?" Asked Luke as his cheeks turned a light red. "Try me..." Casper teased.

"Please Casper, Don't tell her! Please..." Luke pleaded. "I won't." Said Casper. Luke let out a sigh of relief. "You will." Luke tripped and fell on his face. "Sometimes I hate you..." Luke muttered. Casper grew a devilish grin as he chuckled loudly. Twilight tried to stop herself from laughing by placing her hoof over her mouth, but failed to do so. Once the moon was fully set Nightmare Moon turned around to see Luke face full of dirt and Twilight laughing with Casper. "What am I missing here...?" Asked Nightmare Moon.

"You'll love to hear this!" Casper tried to say through his laughter. "Luke is in love with-Rainbow Dash!" "Is this true Luke, do you love Rainbow dash?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "...It is, I love Rainbow Dash..." Answered Luke. "Than stop acting like a foul and ask her if she has the same feelings." Came a dark voice of a stallion. "Dark!" Said Luke as he stood to his hooves and turned around to see the dark stallon. Twilight walked up to Dark and a tear made it's way to her eye. "I'm Sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings. I now know I can trust you, Nightmare Moon. And you too, Dark." Said Twilight as Casper walked up beside her.

"You never said anything that hurt my feelings. Seeing Casper care for that filly made me want a daughter to love and hold..." Said Dark as tears formed in his crimson eyes. A grin made it's way upon Casper's Lips. Casper walked in front of Dark and raised his head high, closing his eyes and letting his horn glow a light black. "What are you doing!" Asked Dark as a bright pure white light surrounded him. Casper lowered his head and opened his eyes to show they glowing pure white. "What I promised you Dark. A chance to have your own life, you have past my tests, you have earned the gift of the heavens. True life!" Said Casper's horn glowed bright as did the light that surrounded Dark.

Dark felt something inside him change but couldn't tell what. The glow of Casper's horn faded with the light that surround Dark. "How do you feel?" Asked Casper as his eyes stopped glowing white and glowed grassy green. "I feel the same, but for one thing." Replied Dark. "That one thing, is a soul. You are now your own pony Dark. You are free to do as you wish, It was a pleasure to teach you the ways of the light. Now I may ask, where will you go from here?" Asked Casper. "To share what you taught me, to teach the ways of the light." Said Dark. "Casper look at his flank, it's blank..." Said Twilight. "As I thought it would be. He is now his own pony, his cutie mark of Berzerker is gone. I took the link away from him, so he can be who he wants to be. He can even change his eye color and name. So what will you do about that?" Casper asked.

"I won't change a thing, not my eyes or my name. I am, Dark the Alicorn!" Stated Dark with pride in his voice as he held his wings out wide. "Casper like it or not, I from now on am your's and Twilight's Royal Guard!" "No you won't, not alone." Came a dark voice of a mare. "Eclipse!" Said Twilight. "Dark, you and I will make up the Royal Guard for the Royal family." Said Eclipse as she looks at them all and bows her head to them. Dark bows his head to them as well. Casper and Twilight look at each other then back at the Darks. "Arise!" They both said. The two Darks did as they were ordered and stood tall awaiting for their next orders.

"You two shall await here 'till my return. Is that clear?" Asked Casper. "Yes your Majesty!" The two call out. "Good." Said Casper as he walks away from the two and in the cave. "Zoe, wake up." Said Casper as he shakes his sister awake. "Is it time to get back to the house?" She asked. "Indeed it is." Said Casper as he looks around the cave for his daughter. Once he spotted her, he walked over to her and gasped at what he saw. What he saw was in fact Scootaloo, but her wings were three times bigger than her own body. "Scootaloo, Sweetie, it's time to go home." He said as he shakes his daughter awake. "Father...?" Asked the young filly. "I'm here sweat heart, I'm here." Replied Casper. "Father! If this is a dream, please don't wake me!" Shouted the young filly as she jumped into Casper's arms. "This is no dream, sweetheart. Do you remember that shard of crystal?" He asked. "I do. Every time I look at it, I feel as though it's calling me..." She said as she looks at a grey shard of crystal.

"But now, nothing." She said as she shakes her head from side to side. "I think I know why." Said Casper as his horn glowed and moved one of her large wings into her sight. "What's going on?! Why's this happening?!" She furiously asked near the point of hyperventilation. "Sshh! Sshh! Sshh! I'm here, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Casper attempted to calm the scared and confused filly by rubbing his hoof in a up and down motion. "Why is this happening?!" She asked through her sobs. "I know not, but I do know who can give us some answers." Replied Casper covering scootaloo's ears. "Dark, Eclipse! Get in he now!" As ordered the two Darks ran in the cave and up to Casper and Scootaloo. They bowed their heads and raised them.

"I want you two to carry my daughter to our house, so we can get real rest." "Yes your Majesty!" They both replied as their horns started to glow. Scootaloo was lifted into the air with her wings falling down. She was set on Dark's back. "Anymore orders, your Majesty?" Asked Eclipse. "Keep my daughter safe on the flight back to Ponyville." Replied Casper. "Sir!" Shouted Eclipse as Casper walked past the two Darks. Dark was the first to follow Casper out of the cave, followed by Eclipse.

"Lets go home everypony." Said Casper as he jumps over the side of the cliff followed by Twilight, Nightmare Moon, Luke, Zoe, Eclipse, and Dark in that order. Before Dark jumped his horn glowed holding the filly on his back in place. As the family flies through the air Scootaloo finds the strength to lift her larger wing up and feel how they cut through the air, the feeling brought the young filly much joy. She moved her down in attempt to fly, but Dark's magic restricted her from doing so.

Dark thought for a moment and had came up with an idea that would make the young filly happy. He gave slack to his magic, letting the filly slowly slide in the air. When she was unaware to the wind, until she felt the wind blow through her mane was she aware. She still felt Dark's magic holding her. "Is he trying to make me happy, by letting me feel the air in wings? Thank you." She said the last part aloud. "You're welcome young one. Let me know if you get scared, I'll bring you right back in. Okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" She answered enjoying the way the wind felt flowing through the feathers of her large wings. Casper Looks back to see Scootaloo flying with the help of Dark's magic, the sight brought a smile to his face. He looks forward once again, only for his attention to be pulled to the ground to see the same gang of stallions. "Twilight, Lead the rest back to Zoe's. There's something I need to do." Said Casper as he looks back at Twilight. "Right!" Replied Twilight. Casper flew back to Dark and Scootaloo. "Come with me Dark, bring Scootaloo." Ordered Casper as he folded his wings and free falls to the ground below. Dark flew downward after Casper. Once they were all on the ground Dark set Scootaloo on her hooves and let go of her. "What are we doing?" Dark Asked.

"If you want to be a Royal Guard, than you need to look like one!" Said Casper as his horn started to glow. Armor that match Casper's appeared on Dark's chest that reached all the way down his back and covered his blank flank. Black armor horseshoes covered his hooves and a black colored helmet with Casper's Royal seal of a dragon on it, appeared on his head that let his horn and mane through. "Now this is how Royal Guards should look like!" Stated Dark as he stood tall. "There's still the matter of making Scootaloo look like the daughter of a prince..." Said Casper as he sets his right hoof on his chin.

"Can't you use your magic and make a crown?" Asked Dark. "That'll work but, I need the minerals to make one. Wait, my first crown that Celestia gave me! I hope I didn't misplace it." Said Casper as he closed his eyes and his horn glowed light black as two black shards of a small crown appeared. "Now, all to do now is to fix this crown." He said as the two shards came together as a line of white sealed them and turned back to it's black color. Casper set the crown on Scootaloo's head. "That crown suits her." Said Dark giving an approving nod.

"Only one thing to finish this off." Said Casper as is horn glowed. His black chest plate with a golden dragon on it appeared along side a black crown that was larger than Scootaloo's. "For some reason, things just seam right with my crown... I know, let's make a small change." He said as his horn glowed once more and a white outline of a dragon appeared. A set of black armor horseshoes that had the same outline of the dragon appeared on his hooves. "Does this look too, Mare-ish?" He asked with his right led arched.

Dark and Scootaloo's jaw was wide open, Scootaloo reached for Darks jaw as did Dark for hers. they pushed each other's jaws closed. "Let's just get this done with, so we can get home. Dark, Guard first." Ordered Casper. "Sir!" Dark Said as he walked ahead. "Scootaloo, stay by my right side." Said Casper as he holds his wings high. "Yes, father." Doing as she was told and stayed at his right side as they start walking. In no time at all the gang of stallions came in sight.

"Why are we going towards them, they're some of the one that tried to hurt me..." She stated in fear. "Spark handled them last time, this time Prince Casper White of Canterlot will." Answered Casper. "Hey! Do any of you know those ponies?" Asked a golden Pegasus. "I've never seen them around here before. Wait, It's that filly that that Spark guy took! Charge them!" Ordered a grey unicorn. A yellow Earth pony charged them on the ground while a dark grey and golden Pegasus charged from the sky. "Dark." Ordered Casper. "Yes sir!" Replied Dark as he charged the three stallions.

Dark disappeared and reappeared above the two Pegasus. He let his weight down on the two air born ponies sending them to the ground. The yellow Earth pony was running right at Casper, but was forced back when Dark grabbed ahold of his tail with his magic. Dark flew high in the air still holding the Earth pony by his tail. "Give up?" Dark Asked. "I give! I give!" Yelled the Earth pony. Dark Glided down to the ground and let go of the Earth pony's tail. "I've got to do everything myself!" Muttered the unicorn as his horn glowed and two sharp teeth on wooden handles appeared. "Dark, Let me handle this one." Ordered Casper as he stepped forward.

"Your Majesty!" Replied Dark as he bows his head. "So, can you use a blade?!" Asked the unicorn. "If my student had not intervened with you and your gang my daughter would be dead, and I would have your head for spilling even one drop of Royal blood! I should banish you to the Everfree forest!" Shouted Casper as he stomped his hoof. "Royal? That Filly? Don't make me laugh!" Yelled the unicorn. "Should I call my student Spark to show how to talk to a Prince?" Yelled Casper as his horn glowed turning his tail to steel.

"Spark is your student?" Asked the unicorn. "I've had enough of you! My mother would love to hear about her granddaughter being attacked. Oh she'd love to hear it indeed. I hope my Aunt' Celestia will go easy on you..." Said Casper as he turned around to be hit in the head with a rock knocking his crown off. "How dare you?! Enough fouling around, Spark used a skill he learned from me. It's a spell I came up with. It will turn your tail to steel. With his tail looking like mine he could learn the spell. Now, see the true power of the spell!" Yelled Casper as he flipped and started spinning like a wheel. "No! Not this again!" Yelled the unicorn as he drops his blades and covers his face with his front legs.

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry your Majesty!" He yelled. Casper stopped spinning and landed on his hooves. "Dark, thy crown." Ordered Casper as Dark whom already picked up Casper's crown and dusted it of, approached him with the crown in his magic. When ever Casper was forced into an anger surge he always talked in olden. Casper takes his crown in his own magic and set it on his head. "Now, what does thy have to say to thine daughter?" Casper spoke. "I-I'm sorry young filly, we'll leave you alone and won't try to harm you..." Said the unicorn as he slowly tried to back away. "Let's leave thine foul alone." Casper spoke as he walked back to Scootaloo, he picked her up in his magic and jumped in the air followed by Dark. Casper held her in his magic letting her feel the air through her wings and mane.

"Is thine alright?" Asked Casper. "Huh...?" She asked confused. "He's trying to say, are you alright?" Said Dark. "Yes father, I'm alright." She answered. Casper gave a nod now knowing he is speaking in a way she can't understand. Casper, Dark, and Scootaloo fly through the air for a few minutes before landing in front of Zoe's house, Casper opens the door and walks in to see the only ones awake to greet the three home was Nightmare Moon, Twilight, Eclipse, Luke, and Zoe. "What was it that three...?" Twilight trailed off when she seen Casper wearing his crown and Dark In guards armor. "Okay, I don't want to know. What I do want to know is, why is Scootaloo wearing a crown?!" Twilight asked.

"She needed to look like the daughter of a prince." Dark Answered for Casper. "Okay, and why didn't Casper tell me that himself?" She asked. "He's speaking in olden." Dark replied. "Well we just have to wait for the rest of us to wake up." Said Twilight. "Indeed." Said Casper as he looks a the Dragon Case and placed his armor and his crown in it with the Black, White, Green, and Red Dragon Rings. Casper's horn Glowed creating two pony shape mannequin, one of the mannequins had the same kind of armor that Dark had on. Casper pulled Dark's helmet off his head and set it beside the mannequin that had on armor on it, he then lifted the armor off Dark and placed it on the mannequin.

Casper picked up the helmet and placed it on the mannequin's head. He turned to Scootaloo and closed his lift eye as if he was having a hard time seeing out both eyes. "I find it hard to remove thine crown." Casper spoke in a more of a way that she could understand. Scootaloo made use of her new wings by using then to grab the small black crown off her head and held it out to her father. "Put it away for safe keeping." She said as Casper's horn glowed once more and picked up the crown to put it away, only to be force against a wall. "I have you now, Spark the Alicorn...!" Yelled a yellow Pegasus mare with a light pink mane and glowing red eyes.

"Fluttershy!" Called Twilight. "Your friend is safe at her own house. My name is Dusterfly, Fluttershy's dark side!" Said the dark pony as she looks Casper in his eyes. Scootaloo seeing the metal crown hitting the ground and her father pined against a wall, unable to use his magic due to the Dark cracking his horn. And him unable to reach the Dragons Rings, meaning he can't use the Dragon's power. Scootaloo finds the strength to close her eyes only to remember her dream that she had the night before.

("Where am I...?" Asked Scootaloo looking around in a black space. "Scootaloo, you have been chosen to fight along side the Dragons of Legend..." Came a beast like female voice. "W-who's there...?" Asked Scootaloo as she seen a crystal shard rolling at her. "What is the crystal shard that father found doing here?" She asked as she reached out to stop it from rolling. The shard did stop rolling, but it never came close to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, I choose you to be the one that will protect the Dragons of Justice, Freedom, and Wisdom..." Spoke the voice as the crystal raised up in the air and morphed into a large blue dragon made of nothing but crystal.

"W-what are you?! Who are you?!" Asked the Filly as she backed away from the crystal dragon. "My name is Krystal the Crystal Dragon of Protection! I protect those that can't fight for themselves." Stated Krystal. "What do you want from me...?" Asked the filly. "I want you to use my power to protect anyone and everyone. Can I trust you with this task?" Asked the dragon.

"I don't know! I don't know how my father can use power of a black dragon!" Shouted the filly. "Can you learn in time?" Asked the dragon. "I guess I can..." Answered the filly. "Then I can trust you, find the three remaining shards of my power. You have already found one of four Crystal Dragon Rings. Each shard has a Dragon Ring within it. Find the rings before they fall in the wrong claws! I can give you my full power now, but it could control you. what do you choose?" Krystal asked looking down at the filly. "Give me enough of your power so I can train and grow stronger at using it." Replied the filly. "That can be done." Krystal said as her form changed back to the crystal shard and floated over to Scootaloo. As blue arua leaked out of the crystal Scootaloo closed her eyes felt her blood flow faster through her veins.

She opened her eyes to show they had a blue glow to them.) Scootaloo opened her violet eyes to show they had a blue glow to them. "Get away from my FATHER!" She yelled waking everypony that was a sleep in the room. "I think not, why don't you just run along little filly." Said Dusterfly waving he hoof trying to shoo off the large winged filly. Scootaloo moved her right wing which had a blue glow as well. "I said get away from him!" She yelled as she slammed her wing against the ground shooting up large blue crystals which hit the yellow Pegasus Dark sending her into a wall, where blue crystal held her to the wall. She tried to move but quickly gave in, she was trapped and at the large winged Pegasus' mercy.

"Please, show me mercy!" Pleaded the Dark as Scootaloo approached her. The large blue crystals that held the dark Pegasus to the wall disappeared and Dusterfly fell to the floor. She looked into Scootaloo's eyes and started to shake in fear of what the large winged filly would do to her. "Leave here, and never return...!" Slowly ordered Scootaloo who had lowered her head to meet Dusterfly's gaze. "This is far from over!" Dusterfly stated as she looked at Casper as Dark and Eclipse was trying to get him to his hooves. "You'll see me again..." With that Dusterfly had faded to a cloud of dust and disappeared. "And I'll be waiting." Said Scootaloo as the glow to her eyes faded making her close them and fell to the floor out cold.

Elsewhere in a cave on a side of a cliff laid a grey crystal shard as a ring shape glowed inside the crystal and quickly faded.

* * *

><p>Me: "Wow, three days... I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter ever! If you want longer chapters like this one, leave me comment saying you would like longer chapters. I will make longer chapters. Today was my mother's birthday so, Happy birthday mother. I only own my ocs and the thought of Scootaloo having wings three times her body size. I plan to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all, See you next time!"<p> 


	13. Friends of a Protecter

Me: "This one is for 6 favorites! I was going to wait a week to see how many you wanted longer chapters or not, but I can't wait! Wait, let me take off my off my Dragon Rings...There. That feels better. And yes I do have four black rings, but no I don't wear them on my fingers. I wear them around my wrists. Now back to the story, unless you have something to say Casper. ... Casper...? That horse is really making me mad. He better not be in my secret Twinkie pile. ... Back to the story!"

* * *

><p>Scootaloo awoke in a bed and looked around the room. The room had a window beside the bed and a chest at the foot of the bed. A seal of a dragon hung above the head of the bed. "What happened? Why does my head feel like I was bucked by Applejack?" Asked the filly as she jumped down from the bed and felt it hard to fold her wings. She then turned her head to see that her wings were three times the size of her body. "Alright, so those things happened... But now where am I?" She asked as she walked up to a door and opened it to hear voices. "Alright, one more time!" Came a tired voice of a mare. Scootaloo walks over to a set of stairs that led to the floor below. Once she stepped off the last step she seen Casper standing in the middle of the room with sweat running down his skin and him breathing hard.<p>

"Father?" Asked Scootaloo shocking Casper. "Alright guys, that's not working..." Said Casper with a long drown out breath. "Scootaloo are you alright?" "Yes father, I'm fine. But what are you doing?" She asked walking up to him. "We're trying to seal a crack in my horn. I can't use my magic 'til that crack is gone." He answered looking at his cracked horn and sighed. Scootaloo thought for a moment thinking about what she done in the fight against Dusterfly. "Can I try something?" She asked. "If you think it could work." He said lowering his body so Scootaloo could reach his horn. Even though the filly had wing three times her own size, Casper was still taller than she was. A blue glow appeared in Scootaloo's eyes and wings. She moved her wings to Casper's horn and covered it in a blue crystal. The glow in her eyes and wings faded as the crystal that covered Casper's horn glowed as it started to crack and shattered, leaving the crack in his horn sealed by the blue crystal. Casper's horn began to glow a light black as he looked at Scootaloo and she floated up in the air.

"You just done something that four Alicorns couldn't, you have a powerful talent my little pony. What's this...?" Asked Casper as he walked to Scootaloo's side as she floated to the floor. "Someone's found their cutie mark." "What?!" She asked as she looked at her flank to see a mark of a blue shield made of crystal with a purple dragon on it. "I found my cutie mark..." "I'm proud of you Scootaloo." Said Casper as he rubs his head against hers. Both of them had forgot that others were in the room. "Well young one, you still have a lot to learn about your talent. But you have time to learn them and can train with the best of fighters." Said Dark as Luke and Zoe walked up beside Casper.

"That's right but, It's been a while since you seen Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle. I think they may want to see your new cutie mark." Said Zoe. "Apple Bloom, it's been a few days since I seen that filly. I could go for seeing her as well." Said Casper. "Then it's decided. Casper take Scootaloo to Sweet apple acres and wait for me to arrive with Sweetie Belle." Said Twilight. "Right! Ready Scootaloo?" Asked Casper as he looks at his daughter. "Ready! But there's one thing that I need to get to first." She replied. "And what's that, cause I'll go and get it so you can see your friends." Dark said as he bowed his head to the filly.

"I need to get the crystal shard. Even though its power has been drained, it holds a greater power and that greater power is a Crystal Dragon Ring." She said as Dark, Luke, Zoe, Eclipse, Twilight, and Casper took a step back. I'll retrieve it for you young one." "That's the thing, only I can touch the shard now. but, take this and you'll be able to touch the shard." She said as she held her wing out with a case that was made out of crystal. "With this case you're not touching the shard. It's best that you don't use magic when you get near the shard."

"I understand young one. I will not fail you!" Said Dark as he took the case in his magic. "Take your armor Dark, you'll need it." Said Casper. "Right!" Dark Replied as he walked up to his armor and put it on. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Casper. "Yes father!" She replied as she walked beside he father to the door. Casper's horn glowed a light black and opened the door and walked out followed by Scootaloo. After they were outside Casper's horn glowed a light black as a hoodless cloak appeared on Scootaloo that hid her large wings and cutie mark. "What's this for?" She asked.

"It's to hide your wings and cutie mark, but mostly your wings. But you'll be able to remove it when we get to Sweet apple acres. We don't need everypony knowing about your wings so soon. Apple bloom and Sweetie Belle can know about your wings and your cutie mark, both are linked." Said Casper as he walks with Scootaloo beside him.

"That makes sense. No one knows what others would do if they knew." She replied. "If they knew what, you blank flank freak?!" Came a voice of a filly. Casper looks over his shoulder to see a light blue filly with a cutie mark of a tiara that matched the one on her head. "And you are young filly?" He asked as he turned his body showing his cutie mark of a black dragon to the filly. "No! Casper Moon, the son of Nightmare Moon! You are a freak for being with him!" The filly shouted. "Now, do you realize how rude it is to call somepony a freak?! Especially my daughter?!" He asked in the filly's face. "Y-yes sir..." The filly replied. "Good... Stay away from my daughter or I'll have my mother come after you. now beat it!" He shouted as the filly ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"We'll see her again, count on it." "I don't doubt it, but did you have to scare her like that?" Asked Scootaloo. "No I didn't, but I couldn't help it when she said Casper Moon. I called myself that when I came to Ponyville on Nightmare Night." Stated Casper. "I remember, you scared us all night long. That was so much fun!" Laughed Scootaloo. Casper started laughing along with her. "Here you are young one." Came a dark voice of a stallion. "Dark!" Said Casper as he turned his head to see the crimson eyed stallion with a blue case held in his front legs.

"Did you touch the shard or used magic near it?" Asked Scootaloo. "No, I didn't, young one." Dark said as he set the case down on the ground and landed beside it. "What would of happened if he touched it or used his magic near it?" Asked Casper. "If he used his magic near the shard the magic in the ring could have attacked him because his magic is dark magic and if he touched the shard it would have controlled him to do something that he would never have control over." Answered Scootaloo.

"Now you could use your magic father, because your magic has more light in it. That and your magic has some of your Dragon Magic." "I would have never known. Now let's get going to Sweet apple acres before Twilight and Sweetie Belle beat us there, I think you should show them how your talent works. You said my magic is safe to use near the shard, right?" Asked Casper. "Yes father, your magic is safe to use." She replied. "In that case." He said as his horn glowed a light black and lifted the crystal case in the air along with Scootaloo. "We'll get there faster if we fly there." Casper held his wings and jumped into the air sparking a small black flame.

Dark did the same and flew behind them all the way to Sweet apple acres. Scootaloo guided Casper and dark to a small tree house. "Hopefully Apple Bloom will come here when Twilight brings Sweetie Belle here." Said the filly as she walked up a set of stairs. Once she stepped on the top step she began to hear voices coming from inside the tree house. Scootaloo looked through one of the tree house's windows and seen a light green Earth pony with a pink mane and tail with a bow tied in her mane that had green eyes and a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail that had green eyes. "I hope Scootaloo comes this time, I'm starting to miss her." Said the unicorn.

"Ah miss her too, and it has been a while since we seen her. Ah hope she's alright..." Replied the Earth pony. Scootaloo walks away from the window and the stairs to Casper. "Father, do you mind staying out here for me?" She asked. "Of course I don't mind. Here, tell them about this." Said Casper as he set the crystal case on the ground near Scootaloo. She reached out her right wing a picked up the case and folded her wing over it.

"Thank you father..." She said as she looked up at him. "You're welcome, my sweet daughter." Said Casper as he kissed her fore head. Scootaloo turned to walk back up the stairs and to the door of the tree house. She pushed open the door to walk in. The squeaky wooden door scared the two fillies as they seen an orange filly wearing a cape that covered her body. "Scootaloo!" Yelled the two fillies as they run at Scootaloo and hugged her. Scootaloo returns her friends embrace. The three fillies stop hugging each other.

"What happened to you, where did you go?" Asked the unicorn. Scootaloo walked over to a table and reached out her right wing showing it's length to the two fillies as it sets a crystal case on the table. "I never went anywhere, I've been just staying out of sight. I was feeling like I was nothing, so I stopped coming to see you. I felt as though I was keeping you two from getting your cutie marks..." Said Scootaloo as she lets her wings unfold. "Yesterday my life changed forever. My wing grew to the size you see them in now, and they let me do this." She said as a blue glow appeared in her eyes and her wings. Scootaloo held her wings forward as a surge of energy flowed between them as it turned to crystal, she moved her wings back and her right wing straight out forming the crystal into a spear.

"Whoa... How did ya do that?" Asked the Earth pony. "You may find it hard to believe, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo Said as she set the spear against the table with the crystal case. "After seeing what you just done, Please!" Said the unicorn. "Sweetie Belle, this isn't something to play around with! Inside this crystal case is a shard of crystal from the one that made the Crystal Empire!" Shouted Scootaloo. "Why is this shard of crystal so important?" Asked Sweetie Belle as she reached out her hoof to touch the case. Scootaloo forced Sweetie Belle's hoof away from the case with her wing. "Don't touch it, I don't know what it would do to you..." Said Scootaloo as she turned to look at the case.

"That crystal shard is one of four shards, each having the power of a legend. A legend of protection! A legend that has chosen me to protect those who can't fight for themselves." Said Scootaloo as she untied the cape throwing it aside, showing her cutie mark of a blue crystal shield with a purple dragon on it. Both fillies gasp at the sight of their friend's cutie mark, they look at each other then nodded their heads as Apple Bloom walked over to a chest and opened the lid to pull out a piece of black cloth that had blue marks in a few places.

"I had my sister make this for you." Said Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom laid the cloth down on a smaller table. Scootaloo walked over to the table and looked at the cloth. "What is it?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "It's what ya would now call a battle suit, just like the ones that the Wonderbolts wear." Apple Bloom replied. "And both of us also have something to say as well..." Said Sweetie Belle as she wipes something off her flank reveling a cutie mark of a pair of scissors cutting through fabric. "I found my cutie mark when I was helping Rarity make this suit. Scootaloo looked a Sweetie Belle with confused eyes, but was pulled away when Apple Bloom Spoke.

"Ah have found ma cutie mark as well..." Said Apple bloom as she wipes away something on her flank to show her cutie mark of a green flower with a large red apple in the in the middle. "You guys found your cutie marks as well...?" Scootaloo asked as a smile appeared on her face as a tear went down her cheek. "There's someone I want you two to meet." When she said this the tree house began to shake. Scootaloo raised her upper body up in the air and brought her weight down on the tree house floor, turning it to crystal. The crystal broke through the floor in four places holding the tree house in place, but it continued to shake. "What's going on?!" Asked Sweetie Belle as something crashed through the wall. The thing that came through the wall had on black armor.

"Mr. Dark!" Shouted Scootaloo as she ran to the dark stallion as he opened his crimson eyes. "What's wrong with his eyes?" Asked Apple Bloom. "Those are is eyes! He has crimson red eyes, as do all Darks..." Shouted Scootaloo. "Young one, you must protect these two fillies!" Dark said as he rushed out through the hole that he came through. "I have to protect more than two, I have to protect my family!" Said Scootaloo as she ran to the suit that was given to her by her friends. She slipped her legs into the suit and raised it up to her back using her wings. She slid her head into the suit, the suit had places for her muzzle, eyes, ears, mane, wings, and tail to fit through.

The zipper on the back of the suit zipped up her back to stop at her mane. "Sweetie Belle?!" Asked Scootaloo as she looked at her friend. "Show whoever is fighting your friend outside what you can do!" Said Sweetie Belle. "Just promise us that ya'll be safe?" Asked Apple Bloom. "I promise." Said Scootaloo as her cutie mark appeared on her suit. "You guys have been my friends for so long. That you two are like sisters to me. We have been and always will be..." Said Scootaloo. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Yelled the three as them bump their hooves high in the air.

"Go get 'em sugarcube!" Said Apple Bloom. "Show them the power of a legend!" Said Sweetie Belle. "Only one thing before I can do that." Said Scootaloo as she walks over to the table where the case of crystal laid on its side." She lifted her right wing up in the air and slammed it down on the crystal case shattering it to pieces. When she lifted her wing all remained of the crystal case and shard were small pieces of crystal and a blue ring of crystal that was shaped like a dragon.

Scootaloo slid her wing under the ring, when she felt the magic of Krystal flow through the ring her short mane grew longer and she tied the ring in her mane like how Casper, Luke, Zoe, and Nightmare Moon were the Red Dragon Rings. Scootaloo's wings and eyes had a blue glow to them, the spear that she made earlier floated in the air under her wing. "Now, let's show whoever is hurting my family what they've just called!" Scootaloo shouted as she raced out the hole where Dark came through to the battle.

When she landed she seen Casper, Twilight, and Dark laying on the ground with a white mare with a purple mane and tail that had red eyes walking up to the three Alicorns. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked out the hole when Scootaloo charged the mare. "What's Rarity doing here?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "That's not Rarity, that's Darerity! Rarity's dark side!" Came a dark voice of a mare. Sweetie Belle looked beside her to see a grey Alicorn with red eyes in black armor that matched Dark's armor. "Who are you?!" Sweetie Belle asked. "My name is Eclipse Sparkle, I am one of two Royal guards for Prince Casper White and Princess Twilight sparkle." Answered Eclipse. "Fine job you're doing!" Spat Sweetie Belle as she looked back to the battle in front of her to see Scootaloo walking over to the Alicorns.

"What happened?!" "Scootaloo just won the fight without a scratch!" Said Apple Bloom watching on with amazement. Scootaloo helped the three on their hooves. "Are you all alright?" She asked. "A little bruised, but alright." Said Dark. "Yes, I'm alright." Said Twilight. "Thanks to you and seeing you alright, makes me alright. My sweet daughter." Said Casper as he kisses her on her cheek. "Father, my friends are watching!" Laughed Scootaloo as her muzzle turned red. "I know, but that won't stop me from kissing my daughter!" Stated Casper.

* * *

><p>Me: "Well, there you go. I own nothing but what I stated to own. Love you all and good morning!"<p> 


	14. Punked

Me: "The chapter's real name is Second Crystal Ring, Dragonspark Luke, and Family Fun."

* * *

><p>Its been two weeks since the fight at Sweet Apple Acres and Scootaloo was walking around the town looking for something to do. She had gotten bored waiting for something to happen, so she decided to look for something. She still was wearing her cape that covered her oversized wings and her cutie mark. After an hour of looking and waiting for something to happen, she stopped and set in the shade of a tree. Then she heard the voice of a filly that she didn't want to see or hear.<p>

"Well, well, well, look at who is still flightless and a Blank Flank!" The filly was the same one that tried to start a fight with her two weeks ago. "Just flightless! Plus, what did my father tell you, Diamond Tiara?" Asked Scootaloo. "Do you think I believe that you have a cutie mark? And I'm not scared of him or his mother!" Diamond Tiara replied. "Then be scared of me!" Said Scootaloo as a blue glow was seen in her eyes as blue crystal surrounded her. The crystal covered her body and began to glow a bright blue, the crystal shattered leaving an orange Pegasus with a black and blue battle suit that had a look of a cutie mark of a blue crystal shield that had a purple dragon on it and a spear made of crystal folded in her right wing.

"What do you think? This suit is perfect for protecting, don't you think?" "But how?! It doesn't matter! you're still flightless!" Diamond Tiara shouted. "Say what you will. It doesn't bother me anymore..." Scootaloo said as she turned her back to the filly and started walking away. "Don't walk away from me!" Shouted Diamond Tiara. Scootaloo lifted her large left wing up. "Talk to the wing." She said as she continued to walk. As she walks she feels that something was very wrong. All of a sudden a yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane and tail with red eyes along side a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail with red eyes jumped out of an ally way.

Scootaloo was quick to react by using her spear to striking both of them with one hit, causing them to fall to the ground. "Stand up and fight you two!" Ordered Scootaloo as she looks down at the two. "I never got your name last time we fought." Said the white unicorn. "I'm Shift, The Crystal Protector! And I know who you are Darerity! The same goes for you too, Dustershy! Now, enough talking! Are you here to talk or fight?!" Scootiloo asked with the crystal spear wrapped in her right wing and staying low to the ground.

The two Darks both charged her at the same time, Scootaloo jumped over the two and struck them with the pole of her spear. "How fast is this filly?!" Hissed Dustershy as she held the back of her head where the pole had made contact. "I don't know, but she is not going to make a fool out of me!" Yelled Darerity as she picked up a long metal pole with her magic and ran at Scootaloo. Darerity forced the metal pole in attempt to strike Scootaloo, only to be blocked with Scootaloo's crystal spear. Scootaloo forced the metal pole away from Darerity and struck her in her back with it causing her to scream in pain.

"I'll giving you a chance to flee, if you want it. Next time I won't go easy on you." Said Scootaloo as she walked away from the two Darks and felt that something was pulling her mane down. She looks at where her mane was being pulled to see two blue crystal dragon shaped rings. "The second Crystal Dragon Ring! I've found it! Wait, could there be a test you need to pass to find the rings? Cause if so, there's still two tests to pass so I can claim them!" She said as she looks at her wings. "I wonder...?" Scootaloo moved her wings up and forced them down and launched herself into the air. She kept moving her wings up and down flying through the air.

Her balance was off, but that is to be expected for this being her first time flying on her own. She slowly found her balance and was soon flying straight through the air. Scootaloo heard a voice of someone she knew very well. "Rainbow Dash!" Called Scootaloo as she looks behind her to see a blue Pegasus with a pitch black mane and tail that had red eyes. "Who are you...?" "Name's Crossbow Bash and bashing you in a flash is my game!" Yelled the Pegasus as she flew into Scootaloo sending her to the ground below.

When Scootaloo hit the ground the force of her fall caused her to make a hole where she landed. Scootaloo stood up and looks at her suit that had been ripped in places and had holes in others. "You'll pay for this! This suit was given to me by my friends!" She yelled as she launched herself into the air and charged straight into Crossbow Bash, making her fall to the ground below. When she hit the ground Scootaloo landed on her cracking the ground beneath them. Small drops of blood leaked out of Crossbow Bash's mouth. "You should've stayed to yourself! This would've never happened and you'd wouldn't have to feel this pain that you brought on yourself! I could kill you right now if my wing wasn't hurting! Considered yourself lucky!" She yelled to the wounded Pegasus and soon after was slowly flying back home to tend to her own wounds.

Even with her wing hurting, she soon found herself landing in front of Zoe's house and opening the door to walk in. After she closed the door she removed her ripped and torn battle suit to see some of her wounds. She removed her two Crystal Dragon Rings and placed them in the Dragon Case with the other Dragon Rings. She looked at her battle suit that was full of rips and tears. She folded the ripped suit and set it with her Dragon Rings. She held her wings forward as a surge of energy went between her wings. She moved her right wing out to the side reforming her spear, but something was different about it. It had a large sharp blade that had an ark to it.

"How did my spear turn to a scythe...? Whatever happened, I like it!" She said as she placed her new scythe beside the case and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she closed and locked the door so no one could walk in on her. She looked in a mirror to see the cuts on her face, her battle suit was the one that had the most damage. She only had small cuts and bruises that to her was still wounds that needed to be taken care of. She walked in her bathroom and start her shower and stepped in to let the water wash the dirt out of the cuts on her body. After all the dirt was washed out of her cuts, she turned off the water and dried the water of herself.

She was tending to her cuts when she heard the front door open and close. "Lay her down. We shall begin immediately." Came a voice that sounded like a stallion. "Father?" Asked Scootaloo as she unlocked her door and walked out of her room. She looked over the railing to the floor below to see Casper, Luke, Zoe, Twilight, Eclipse, Dark, and a blue Pegasus with a pitch black mane and tail. "Why do they have Crossbow Bash?" Scootaloo asked herself. "Luke, Zoe. Are you two ready?" Casper asked looking at his Brother and sister. "We are!" Said the two Pegasi "Then we'll need these." Said Casper as his horn glowed a light black as the black, white, and green Dragon Rings moved from the Dragon Case to their proper owner.

Once all the rings were being worn on Casper, Luke, and Zoe's legs they began to glow. "This Dark has been attacked and injured. Let us free her from her curse of darkness. Berzerker, Rage, Forest. Hear our call for purity, for the freedom of this mare!" Shouted Casper as black, white and green fire surrounded Crossbow Bash. She was lifted in the air and slowly opened her right eye to see an orange Pegasus with wings three times her body size, that had fresh cuts and bruises all over her body. "You...! I'm..." Crossbow Bash trailed off as her eye closed and the fire that surrounded her faded, leaving a blue glow around her. "What?! How could that have happened?!" Shouted Casper. Scootaloo jumped over the rail and landed on the floor below.

"Scootaloo, what happened to you?" "This mare happened!" She replied as she held out her right wing that had a blue glow around it. Scootaloo's two Crystal Dragon Rings began to shake in their place, along with her scythe. When Casper seen that her spear changed to a scythe, he seen the two crystal rings floating to Scootaloo. When the two rings tied themselves in her mane, her scythe launched towards her and she caught it with her wing. "You're Sorry...? I think you don't have anything to say sorry for! But I do!" She said as she held her scythe above her head. "Scootaloo, what are you doing?!" Yelled Casper as she forced her scythe down. Dark and Eclipse had a large grin while the others had looks of pure horror. "You do know that a Dark can't be killed with a strike like that, don't you?" Laughed Dark as Casper looks at him with a face of disgust.

"I do know that. But I know something that you don't, a Dark can take over the body of the original. Causing harm to them and not the Dark. And can anyone tell me who this Dark reminds you of?" Scootaloo asked as her grip on her scythe tightened. "Yeah... She looks like Rainbow Dash, why?" Luke asked. "This is why!" Shouted Scootaloo as she forced her scythe to the side. To Luke, it looked as though something was being pulled away from Crossbow Bash. "Get away from my friend Crossbow Bash!" Yelled Scootaloo as her scythe pulled away from the Pegasus, sending something flying into the wall. Dark and Eclipse steped back in fear of what they just saw while the rest gasped.

Laying right where Crossbow Bash was a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. "Rainbow Dash!" Shouted Twilight as she ran to her friend's side. "If this is Rainbow Dash, than who was...?" Everyone looks over to where they seen something hit the wall. They saw a dark blue Pegasus that had a pitch black mane and tail with red eyes. The Pegasus had a large wound on her side. "How did you see through that?!" Shouted the dark blue Pegasus.

"Don't look so surprised, Crossbow Bash. A Dark that hasn't been purified would never try to say, 'I'm sorry.' " Shouted Scootaloo as she turned her back. "Purify her, father." "Right! Ready you two?" Casper asked shaking away the horrified look on his face and stomped his hoof on the ground. "Ready." Replied Zoe. Luke looked at Rainbow Dash with a saddened face, he then looks at Crossbow Bash with a face full of anger. "Ready!" Luke growled as small sparks were seen in his mane. All of a sudden his mane turned to white fire and moved down his back and turned to large spines.

"Luke!?" Casper asked. "I'm ready, ready to stop all of this pointless fighting! It's has got me nowhere in life and it never will!" He yelled as his tail turned grew longer with large spines on it and his hooves turned to claws. "Fighting will get you nowhere! I'm sick of it all!" His wings had grown larger with more mass to them. His teeth grew to a sharp point and his dark green eyes had started to glow white. "Are you ready, Crossbow Bash" Luke asked as his glowing white eyes turned to glowing dark green eyes of a dragon. "A Dragonspark form!" Shouted Dark. "Casper change into your Dragonspark form and let's have some fun!" Luke said.

"Got it!" Shouted Casper as his eyes turned white and his form began to change. His hooves turned to large claws and his teeth grew to a sharp point. His three bladed tail folded to a single bladed tail and grew longer. His mane turned to black fire that went down his back and turned to steel. His wings grew larger with more mass to them as his dragon eyes stopped glowing white and started glowing grassy green. "Shall we take this one together, brother?" Asked Casper as he walked beside Luke. "We shall! Let's do this!" Replied Luke as he and Casper jumped to Crossbow Bash and Casper's horn began to glow a light black as they disappeared.

"Things have just heated up! Now Luke and Casper both have a Dragonspark form. I only wonder what their going to do to Crossbow Bash?" Dark asked as a dark blue Pegasus with black and white burn marks fell in front of him. "That answers that." "Indeed it does, Dark." Said Casper who was in his normal form and leaning against a wall looking at his hoof. "One thing I really hate about the Dragonspark form is my claws, when they mend back together. They leave large cracks in my hooves and it starts to hurt the longer I'm on them."

"I'm with you there brother. Ow." Said Luke who was also in his normal form rubbing his hooves. "It's always going to hurt more the first time. The pain for me is the cracks." Said Casper. "So what did you do to Crossbow Bash?" Scootaloo asked looking at Crossbow Bash. "What do you think the Dragons of Justice and Freedom would do?" Luke asked. "Hmm, I wonder?" Casper asked as he looked up as if he was thinking. Scootaloo took the moment to surprise her father and Uncle. She used her scythe the trip her father while he acted like he was thinking. Luke started laughing but stopped when he seen the White Dragon Rings floating away from him.

"Get back here!" He shouted as he jumped after them as they moved out of his way, making him hit the floor. Eclipse Looked out the corner of her eye at Dark who was laughing at Luke trying to catch the White Dragon Rings as water ran down the back of his rear legs, to Dark the moment was embarrassing for him. He was thinking he done something only a foul would do. Eclipse acted as though she was laughing at Luke, but was sadly caught for the embarrassing prank. But Casper didn't know that Dark had called Eclipse out for doing that, Dark had got an idea and pulled twilight over to him and Eclipse.

Dark whispered something into their ears as the same devilish grin went across their face as Dark had on his face. Dark, Twilight, and Eclipse closed their eyes as their horns glowed that brought a large wave of water into the room. "Great, now my den is full of water!" Said Zoe as she seen a pink Earth pony mare swimming in the water. "How the hay did you get in here, Pinkie Pie?!" "I don't know. But this is so much fun." Pinkie said as a large red Earth pony stallion was seen swimming. "Eyep!" The stallion said. "Hello Big Macintosh." Said Zoe. "Hi'a there Miss Zoe." Big Macintosh replied.

"When I get my hooves around your necks, I'll..." Zoe trailed off losing her voice for a minute, when she seen her father swimming around the room. "I give up. I give up!" Sombra continued to swim around the room until he seen Scootaloo standing in the same place with a fish swimming around her head. "Scootaloo. Do you know that you have a fish swimming around your head?" Asked Sombra trying not to laugh. "Yes grandfather, I know. Now can you make it stop, I'm getting dizzy." Scootaloo replied trying to keep her balance. Luke moved in front of Scootaloo dragging his front legs and head on the floor. "Luke my boy, what are you doing?" Sombra asked, again trying not to laugh. "I'm trying to catch the White Dragon Rings." Luke replied.

"What in Celestia's sunny day is going on!?" Asked Nightmare Moon before she trailed off, as she walk in the den witch is still full of water. "Never mind... I don't want to know." Said Nightmare Moon as she seen Casper as his right eye was twitched furiously. "Everypony take cover!" She yelled as she jumped behind the couch, witch was just floating around. Zoe jumped behind Scootaloo, who just made a shield of crystal. But not even that scared the fish away. "Oh come on! This fish isn't even scared of my crystal! What's wrong with that?!" Scootaloo yelled from behind her shield.

Eclipse's horn began to glow gray as she disappeared taking Twilight with her. Luke wasn't in the den at the time, so he didn't hear his mother's warning. Sombra had turned himself into a fish and hid behind Scootaloos crystal shield. "Wait! Grandfather?! Just for that, find your own place to hide!" shouted Scootaloo as she kicked Sombra out from behind her Shield. He gave a high pitch scream before he swam away and into a room as he slammed the door shut.

"Worthless ponies!" Muttered Dark as Casper's mane turned to black fire, quickly evaporating the water. "Now that's hot! Pun intended." Stated Scootaloo. Luke came back into the den, still dragging his front legs and head on the floor. "Okay Scootaloo, fun's over. It's time to let your magic go on the White dragon Rings." Said Zoe. "That's the thing I done that a few minutes ago." Said Scootaloo. "Then who's doing it now?!" Asked Luke still trying to get the scared white rings. "I think Rage is doing it now." Said Zoe as she covers her mouth with her hoof trying not to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Luke. At this time Casper was once again laughing. "I'll get Twilight and Eclipse back later." said Casper as he tries to stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Me: "Well that was fun! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, just as much as I did writing it. I own nothing in the story that is from the show or any worlds for that matter... Anyway I'll see you guys later."<p> 


	15. Battle for Light and Darkness

Me: "To be fully truthful, I had forgot all about half of what I had wrote in the story... I've been helping my mother, with all the problems that having a wisdom tooth pulled comes with and helping another brony find peace in themself. Anyway whoever is tweeting me about "Zack's New Ride" Please stop, I will not ask you twice! If I can find someone that broke into my FanFiction page that messed up everything I stand for, I will find out who you are if you don't stop! You have been warned, stop harassing me! Now, back to more important matters. Enjoy."

* * *

><p>Later that day Luke was flying through the skies with a rainbow haired Pegasus laying on his back with her eyes closed and her breathing slow. "I don't know if I have the strength to tell you, Rainbow Dash..." He said as Rainbow Dash began to open her eyes. "Tell me what Luke...? There's nothing I can't handle." She said with a weak voice that make Luke look back at the light blue mare. "I don't think you can handle this with just boldness Rainbow..." He replied with a sigh of disappointment of himself.<p>

"Who needs boldness? Now, what is it you need to tell me?" She asked as she tried to move but was to weak to do so. "Rainbow Dash. You may hear this all the time, but I am the one that really means it the most... ...What I'm trying to say is, I have feelings for you..." Luke admitted letting his ears lay back and let his cheeks turn a light red. Rainbow Dash stopped trying to move on her own, instead she tried to move her head closer to Luke's. Once she had done so she opened her mouth. "If their feelings of love, than I have the same feelings for you..." She whispered in his ear which made both his ears shoot up.

"Y-you do...?" He asked in a more than shocked tone. "I do.. We're both very talented pegasi, Casper and Zoe are lucky to have a brother like you." She said as she kissed Luke's cheek. "I can make you one lucky Pegasus, if you wish." He offered. "I would love to." She said wrapping her sore wings around his body in a warm embrace. Luke flew to the nearest cloud and slowly set her down on it before landing and laying beside her. He set his head by hers and closed his eyes along with hers. And soon both pegasi was asleep in each other's embrace.

Elsewhere the same scene could be seen in a grassy field on the outskirts of Ponyville, Casper and Twilight were laying on a mat that was made of Casper's colors. Which was black, green, and red. "Casper, what would you give away just to stay with me?" Twilight asked lifting her head to meet Casper's gaze. "I would give this." He replied as his horn glowed as his cutie mark, wings, and his horn faded. Casper now looked more of a blank flank Earth pony than an Alicorn. Twilight covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"You would give everything... just for...me...?" She slowly asked as Casper's cutie mark, wings, and horn reappeared. "I would give everything and more, just to stay by your side, Twilight." He calmly said as he rested his head on Twilight's. "I would give the same, if not more for you." She said as Casper closed his eyes only to reopen them showing their pure white glow. All of a sudden a ed dragon shaped ring that matched the Red Dragon Rings appeared. "Casper... What are you trying to say?"

"...Princess Twilight Sparkle... I've only known you for a few weeks. But I feel like I've known you for years... ...What I'm trying to say is... Princess Twilight Sparkle, w-will you marry me...?" He asked with more fear in his voice than was ever heard from him. "Casper..." She trailed off looking down at the ground with her ears laid back on her head. "Oh... I see..." He said as the red ring started to fall to the ground as Casper's ears laid back against his head and his head hanging low. Before the ring could hit the ground, a purple glow surrounded it and lifted it in front of Casper's tear filled eyes as something forced him back onto his back. Making him close his eyes only to open them to see sky blue eyes looking into his grassy green ones.

"If you thought I'd say no, than you were wrong... Prince Casper White, my Prince of Justice..." Twilight whispered into Casper's ear as she kissed him on his lips. Casper was shocked at how she answered him and was really shocked when she kissed him, but he didn't fight the Alicorn Princess' kiss. Casper kiss back, once the kiss broke Casper tied the red ring in Twilight's mane as it began to glow along with the Red Dragon Ring tied in Casper's mane. A green streak went passed Casper and Twilight, Casper narrowed his eyes and his horn began to glow.

Casper's magic caught the streak as it changed to the shape of a letter that had a seal of a sun. "It's Celestia's royal seal. What could she want?" He asked as he pulls the letter closer to his face. "Shall we do this together?" "We shall." Twilight answered him as her horn began to glow. Casper's horn glowed along with Twilight's and the letter unfolded, Casper began to read the words that the letter contained aloud. "Dear Casper, I know you have been hiding Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. I request you to come to Canterlot at once for your punishment."

"Punishment?! Does she know what forces we our facing?!" Casper asked with anger in his voice as his mane turned to black and red fire. "Calm down Casper, maybe there's a way to show her they're not the same!" Twilight said feeling Casper's anger through the red ring. "There's only one way to show her. And that's FORCE!" Casper shouted as he walked over to a tree. He reared up to buck the tree with his rear legs. Once he bucked, the tree it was left shaking. As the shaking continued the tree shook something out.

"How did you know we were in 'that' tree?" Asked a grey Alicorn. "How did he know that we were even in a tree for that matter?" Asked a black Alicorn. "SILENCE YOU FOALS!" Casper yelled. "Yes your majesty!" Both Alicorns said as they stood tall. Casper's horn glowed making two suits of black armor appear on the two Alicorns. "What are you going to do Casper?" Twilight asked walking up beside him. "To show her not to mess with my family!" Replied Casper as he felt a large pain in his head. Casper held his head trying to stop the pain, but the pain continued until everything around him went black. Twilight tried to look around her, but everything was to dark.

"Someone has blackened out the sun! But for what? And Why?" Asked Eclipse. "Day shall turn to Night, but the dark remains." Came a voice of a stallion as a bright glow was seen from where the voice was heard. "A light of hope can't be seen without the need for hope." "Night shall turn to Day, but the dark remains." Came a dark voice of a stallion. "Darkness can't be found without the help from the light." "Who are you?!" Twilight Asked. "We are the brothers of Light and Darkness." Said the stallions. "No...! They can't...! Can they...?" Asked Eclipse.

"What's wrong Eclipse? Who are they?" Twilight asked Looking for her sister. "They're the brothers of balance... Day and Night... Light and Darkness...!" Eclipse answered walking up beside her sister. "If they're brothers than why do I only see one of them?" Twilight asked as the red ring in her mane began to glow. "My brother doesn't need light to see through the dark." The stallion's voice said in Twilight's head. "How can you do that?!" Twilight asked. "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight... I would think that you at least know that I can talk through the Red Dragon Rings. Allow me and my brother to spread some light on the situation. Are you ready brother?" The stallion asked.

"Always Brother, let's do this!" Said the dark stallion. "Day shall turn to night, but the light shall return." Said the stallion as the glow grew brighter, illuminating in the darkness. Both of the stallions forms were able to be seen. Both of the them were a dark black with black and red manes, one of them had a longer mane that touched the ground. Both of them had a black three bladed tail that had a red streak on the middle blade. They had masks over they're face's, the one with the ground length mane's mask left his left grassy green eye showing and he had a cutie mark of a black dragon. The other one's mask left his right crimson eye showing and he had a cutie mark of a demonic black dragon.

"Who are they...?" Twilight asked. "You know who we are, twilight. You just have yet to see our faces." Said the stallion "Are you done fouling around? The longer we leave that dark spell in the sky it will become harder to remove." Said the dark stallion. "Slow down there, Dark. If you take things too quickly, they will be harder. You just need to slow down." Said the stallion. "Easy for you to say, Casper!" Said Dark as he reached up his left front hoof to show that it had turned to a claw, and removed a piece of his mask showing his muzzle. "Dark how are you...?" Asked Eclipse. "Fate is cruel, but it also can be giving." Said Dark pointing to his cutie mark.

"When the time came I was ready for my fate. Twilight I can tell that you think that Nightmare Moon was behind this, am I right?" Dark asked. Casper walked in front of twilight and reached his front right hoof to show that it had changed to a claw as well, and removed a piece of his mask showing his muzzle. He then removed the piece of his mask that covered his right eye. "My mother was not behind this, twilight. But a Dark is." Casper Said using his claw to move a piece of his mane where a red dragon shaped ring was tied in it. "Casper...!" Twilight said as a tear rolled out of her eye.

"If your mother isn't behind this, than who is?" A large shadow had passed through what light there was. "She is!" Shouted Casper as he placed both pieces of his mask back on his face. "Twilight, you don't need to see this foe. She will make you hate someone you love!" "I will never hate someone I love, now who is it?!" Twilight asked. "Her." Casper said pointing with one of his claws to a large white alicorn with glowing red eyes in the distance. "No... How dare you! You took over Princess Celestia's body, who are you? Answer me now!" Twilight ordered. "I don't answer to you!" Shouted the Alicorn.

"No, You answer to me!" Casper replied stepping forward. "I don't answer to you ether...!" The Alicorn said. "Yes you do!" Casper yelled as he charged the Alicorn. "No I don't!" She shouted as she forced her wing out striking Casper, braking his mask and making his claw change back to a hoof. Casper regained his balance by flipping in the air and landing on his hooves. He looked up showing a large cut over his right eye.

"If you really want to know who I am, my name is Sunflare. The dark side of your Princess of the Day. I was the one who blackened out the sun and tried to make that stupid Princess of Magic believe that Nightmare Moon was the one who did!" Sunflare said. "Celestia had a punishment for you Prince Casper White. But I have a more better punishment for you, a curse where you can't stay with your family!" Sunflare's horn glowed a dark black as it shot a quick blast at Casper.

A dark force surrounded him as he screamed in pain. "I will not let a curse stop me!" Casper Shouted. "Give it up, your family will never believe a beast." Sunflare laughed. "I can't be turned into something that I am!" Yelled Casper as his eyes turned to those of a dragon. Casper charged Sunflare with Dark by is side. Black fire covered Casper's body, but it was only for a few seconds before it faded leaving Casper in his Dragonspark Form. Dark launched himself forward at speeds that he could never before use to strike Sunflare, weakening her. "Take your curse as your own!" Yelled Casper as he held out his open right claw. In one swift movement, Casper strikes Sunflare forcing her back.

Once Sunflare stood to her hooves the dark space around the five Alicorns faded. How could you break my spell?! No...!" Sunflare said as she froze. Casper stood in front of a large white Alicorn mare who had a free moving mane and tail. "I'm proud of you Casper, I'm sorry for trying to hurt the ones you love. I now know that Nightmare Moon And King Sombra are peaceful. They only fight to keep peace. I'm not only proud of you, but them as well..." The Alicorn said as she began to fall. Before she could hit the ground, a light black glow caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"I forgive you Celestia. Always have, always will. As for you, Sunflare. You have done something unforgiveable! Celestia may not be blood, but she is family!" Casper shouted as he charged Sunflare. Twilight ran to Celestia with Eclipse at her side. "Will she live, Eclipse?" Twilight Asked. "I can't say for sure, Twilight. If I know Casper as much as I think I do, he won't let her fade." Said Eclipse. Casper Forced Sunflare over on her side and took ahold of her horn with his right claw. "You're nothing to me, Sunflare, but the ground below my hooves!" Shouted Casper as he broke her horn clean off. Sunflare screamed in pain as Casper jumped off her.

"Leave and never return! If you do return, I will not show mercy...!" Casper walked to Celestia and his horn began to glow. She lifted off the ground, but she didn't lift all the way off the ground. A dark black glow lifted her the rest of the way off the ground and helped Casper set her upper body on his back. Dark walked up beside Casper as Celestia's lower half lower onto his back. "Allow me to help you, brother. Your magic is weaker because of your transformation." Dark Said.

"Alright Dark, just go slow. We can't risk harming her anymore than what we have." Casper Said as he and Dark slowly started moving. As they walk Casper feels something rolling down his cheek. "Hold on for a second, Dark." Casper said as him and Dark stop walking and Casper reached his right claw to the right side of his face. Casper moved his claw away from his face and looked at it, the once clean palm of his claw was now full of blood. All at once the stress Casper put on his body hit him. His eyes began to close and was finding it hard to regain his balance. Finally his eyes closed and he fell over unconscious.

Casper began to open his left eye to see his room in Zoe's house. He slowly crawled out of his bed and slowly walked passed the mirror in his room. He turned his head to the right to look in the mirror. He saw a piece of blood stained white cloth over his right eye. He reached his right hoof up and set it over the bandage . "What exactly happened to me?" Casper asked shaking his head. Casper turned his right hoof into claws and ran them through his mane, when he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Huh, What's this?" He asked as he picks up a gold ring with his claw. He looked closely at the ring and had found a dragon craved into it. "Could this be...one of the four Golden Dragon Rings? Ether way, I'll find out later." He said setting the gold ring by his bedside. He walked to his door, using his magic he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Casper looked up above the railing of the second floor to see Dark laying in his homemade hammock with one of his legs hanging off the side.

"Are you awake, Dark?" Casper Asked. "Yes Brother, I'm awake." Dark replied. "Where's Celestia and Twilight?" Casper asked looking around. "Both of them are with mother trying to set the sun. They've been trying for an hour now. Me and Eclipse offered to help, but Twilight ordered us to never try to rise or set the sun and moon. She said that our dark magic would throw off the balance of things." Dark explained.

"That was very kind of you and Eclipse. But your magic isn't dark. Your magic can control darkness, yes. I'm not trying to hide that from you, but your magic isn't dark anymore." Casper Said making Dark look at him. "You mean I...?" Dark asked. "May have the power to put this land into the darkness of the night." Casper said finishing his sentence. "Do you want to give it a try?" Casper asked. "I do. Let's give it a try, brother." Dark said as he jumped out of his hammock and glided to the floor below.

"Let's take the back door and head to the roof. If there's a small trace of dark magic in you, these will hide it." Casper said as one of the Black, White, Green, and Red Dragon Rings were tied into Dark's mane. Once the last Dragon Ring was tied into Dark's mane, something fell out of his mane. Casper looked down to see what had fallen out of Dark's mane, to see a gold ring that matched the one that had fallen out of his mane.

"Dark do you know where you found this?" Casper asked. "In fact I do. I found it today while we were fighting Sunflare. I must have forgotten I had it." Dark said scratching the back of his head. "You know, I found a gold ring that matched this one to a tee." Casper said tying the gold ring in his brother's mane with the Dragon Rings. "I believe that those gold rings are two of the four Golden Dragon Rings. If I'm right, than we can each take control of one the great orbs and move it!"

"Than what're we waiting for? Let's take the pain of rising and setting the sun and moon off of Celestia's and Mother's shoulders!" Dark said running to the back door. "I agree, brother..." Casper said running back into his room and out the back door behind Dark. After they climbed to the roof Casper tied the gold ring that he got from his room in his mane.

"Ready, Dark?" Casper asked looking at his brother. "Ready, brother!" Dark replied. "When the morning comes say the line that you said before we started fighting Sunflare." Casper said as his horn started to glow. "Right. I understand why, it's when night turns to day." Dark said letting his horn glow a dark black.

On the ground, Twilight, Nightmare Moon, and Princess Celestia were breathing hard. "Darn it! Why can't the three of us set the sun?" Twilight asked. "I don't know Twilight, just like I don't know why my head is hurting..." Celestia said touching her right hoof to the side of her head. "It's more than likely that Sunflare had hurt your head so she could take over your body, Celestia." Nightmare moon said setting a hoof on Celestia's shoulder.

Celestia took the hoof that she had on her head and set it over Nightmare Moon's hoof, holding it in place. "I'm very proud of you, Nightmare. You and Sombra. I wish to meet him." Celestia said looking at the dragon eyed black Alicorn. "So you shall, but that will have to wait 'til tomorrow. Dark and Twilight had told the Pegassi that a lot of plants had dried out, and that it needed to rain. So that helped to block out the sun. Dark had put a spell on all the windows when the sun was suppose to set and the moon to rise." Nightmare said.

"Day shall turn to night!" Came the voice of a stallion as the Red Dragon Ring in Nightmare Moon's and Twilight's mane began to brightly glow. "Twilight, where did you get that Red Dragon Ring? But more importantly, who said that?" Nightmare asked. "That's impossible... Only I have the magic to do that..!" Celestia shouted making Twilight and Nightmare Moon look at her. Celestia was looking up at the sky.

"What's impossible, Celestia?!" Nightmare asked stepping over to Celestia. "The sun is setting..." Celestia replied taking a few steps back. "Did we put enough magic into the sun so it would set?" Nightmare asked. "That can't be done, Nightmare. The sun need a full flow of magic to move a foot!" Celestia said. "Casper... Casper is setting the sun, I know it!" Twilight shouted looking behind her. Twilight could see Casper and Dark standing on the roof of the house, with Casper's horn glowing brightly. Twilight narrowed her eyes to see something glowing gold in Casper's mane. "What is that...?" Casper began to float in the air as his mane turned to black and red fire.

The fire of this mane caught the bandage over his right eye on fire, burning it off to show that the wound over his eye had healed. The wound had left a scar over his eye, but it was unaware to him that the bandage was even gone. Casper opened his right eye as a grassy green shine was seen going over his grassy green eye. "Casper still has his right eye, but I don't know if he can see out of it." Twilight said as a smile made it's way on her face. "Did Sunflare do that to him...?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, that was all Sunflare, not you princess." Twilight said not knowing when he was hurt. Casper began to slowly fall to the roof as his horn's glow began to fade. Twilight looked up at the sky as the sun fell behind the horizon. "He did it, he set the sun!" Twilight happily yelled. "Your turn, Dark." Casper said making Twilight look at them. "Yes, brother." Dark said as a golden glow surrounded him and his horn began to brightly glow a dark black. "I told him and Eclipse to never...!" Twilight shouted as Nightmare cut her off.

"He's raising the moon on his own..." Nightmare said unable to look away from the sight of the moon rising. "How can he do that...?" Twilight asked. "Dark's magic can control or shape darkness." Casper said as he jumped of the roof of the house. "Casper!" Twilight yelled as she began to run at him. Casper caught her when she jumped in the air and spinned around ending in him hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." Casper whispered in Twilight's ear. Twilight backed away to see his new scar.

"Oh, Casper..." Twilight said running her hoof down his scar. "Is it that bad?" Caper asked. "It'll stay with you for the rest of your life, and it messes up that face of yours..." Twilight said with her right wing under his chin. "Than I'll just make it..." Casper said as his horn glowed making the scar fade. "Disappear." Twilight's horn glowed as the scar returned. "But I think it suits you very well." Twilight said laying her head on Casper's chest.

"And one more thing, why is your mane still fire?" "I don't know why, it won't turn back to normal." Casper said looking at his mane. "Your mane isn't the only thing made of fire here, brother." Came a voice of a stallion. "Luke, what are you doing up? And what do you mean?" Nightmare asked turning her head to look at her son.

"I couldn't sleep mother and I mean Casper's mane isn't the only thing made of fire, because of his tail being made of fire as well." Luke said pointing at Casper's tail that was indeed made of fire. "What?!" Casper shouted letting go of Twilight so he could see his tail. "I don't understand how this can happen. This has never happened before."

"That isn't the truth, Casper. When you were no more than two years of age, your mane and tail turned to black and red fire. They stayed that way for a full week, but you could feel a lot heat coming from them then. Now I don't feel any heat coming from them, I think this is your mane and tail." Nightmare said lifting Casper's mane with her hoof. "I believe your right, Nightmare. All born Alicorn's manes will change based on their talent and it appears because of Casper's talent and being able to use fire, his mane would be fire." Celestia said stepping beside Nightmare.

"Does this mean that my mane and tail are gonna stay the same?" Casper asked as he threw his hoof over his mouth. "What did I just say?" "Looks to me like your vocabulary is growing." Twilight said as Casper threw his left wing over her. "Now I know where you got that red ring, Casper gave it to you so he can know if something was happening to you and so he could be the one who could help you." Nightmare said. "Yeah... That's the reason behind it..." Casper lied scratching the back of his head.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow, we still have enemies out there. That means it's not safe to make the trip back to canterlot by yourself, Celestia and the same goes for you, twilight, sorry." Casper said. "I can understand that, but I have something I need to talk to you about...alone!" Celestia said. "I can respect that." Nightmare said as she walked into the house. "I'll be waiting for you inside..." Twilight whispered into Casper's ear before she followed Nightmare in the house. "That means you too, Dark!" Shouted Casper. "I'm already inside, brother." Dark said. Casper pointed his hoof into his house with no words.

"I thought we were in things together?" Dark asked as a large winged orange Pegasus filly that was wearing a black and blue suit that had a mark of a blue shield made of crystal that had a purple dragon on it. The Pegasus had a large scythe made of blue crystal folded in her right wing. The filly walked in front of Dark. "Be respectful Mr. Dark, what the princess has to say is for father's ears only." The filly said. "I am not moving from this spot, Scootaloo. plus I need to ask the princess something about her Dark: Sunflare." Dark Said standing tall and firm, trying to intimidate the young filly.

"Do I need to use force, Dark?" Scootaloo asked being less respestful to the older dark Alicorn. "Force?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow. "Force." She said holding out her scythe and started slowly walking towards Dark. "Okay, okay, okay! I going inside, see? I may not be scared of Dragon Knight Crystal, but I'm scared to death of that scythe!" Shouted Dark running back inside the house.

"For a Dark that's not afraid of Dragon Knight Crystal, you sure do run like young filly on Nightmare Night." Laughed Scootaloo as she walked in the open door closing it behind her. "I think I'm going to try flying to make me tired. Don't wait up!" Luke said flying away. "Casper, who was that and why did she call you father?" Celestia asked. "Her name is Scootaloo. I found her on the streets, cold, and lonely. I believe she lost her parents when she was young or they abandoned her, for her to survive on her own. I couldn't leave her like that...so I took her under my wing as my own. I won't leave her... She is my daughter and always will be." Casper explained as tears fell down his face.

Celestia walked over to him and wiped the tears away from his face, then kissed his forehead. "Take care of her, Casper, she now relays on you. You are one of the not so many ponies that I know that will take a homeless filly or colt as there own. You may not be my nephew from Luna, but Nightmare Moon was once a part of my sister Luna. Making Nightmare Moon my other sister, You're still my nephew, Casper. I'm very proud of you. You are not only selfless, but you're brave and daring, just like your mother. But getting to what I wanted to talk to you about, when Sunflare attacked and you separated us. What did you do to my magic?" Celestia asked.

"I had to crack your horn so Sunflare couldn't take any more of your magic... I'm so sorry Aunt' Celestia..." Casper said letting his ears lay back and letting his head hang low. "You had to do what you had to do to protect me and thousands of others. And now you have proof that you can be hurt, but you'll always die hard!" Celestia said making Casper look up at her. "You lowered the sun on your own and you knew how to stop a Dark that could control the sun. Speaking of Sunflare, what did you do to her? Did you...kill her...?"

"I don't believe that death is the best punishment... But I did judge her, I found her guilty on crimes of disharmony by blacking out the sun and force of control on a Princess. Her punishment, never to use magic again..." Casper said. "I ask again, what did you do to her?" Celestia asked. "It shall go no farther than here?" Casper Asked Raising his right front hoof as it turned to a claw. "It shall go no farther." Celestia replied stepping closer to Casper. "First I'm gonna fix your horn, then I'll show you Sunflare's punishment." Casper said as he touched a claw to the tip of Celestia's horn as it began to glow a bright green. Celestia's eyes glowed a pure white.

Celestia could see Casper walking towards her. "Casper, where are we?" She asked. "We are inside my mind. The pain I put Sunflare though, I can't just tell you... I must show you, follow me." Casper said as he started walking. Celestia followed the young Alicorn Prince. As they walk Celestia begins to see different parts of Casper's past. "Are these your...?" She asked looking at everyone of them she can. "My memories." Casper said finishing her sentence. "Here this is the memory that I had gave Sunflare her punishment." He said pointing to an image of a beast-like Alicorn standing overtop of a white alicorn with red eyes.

"Is that Sunflare?" Celestia asked. "Yes, and this was her punishment." Said Casper as he waved his front right hoof across the image as it began to move. The beast-like Alicorn grabbed the white Alicorn's horn and broke it clean of, then the image stopped moving. "Someone is attacking my body! I have to break the spell. Once I do, run inside the house, tell Dark and Eclipse to get out here! Now go!" Casper Shouted as the area around Celestia started to fade. Celestia opened her eyes to see a yellow Pegasus alongside a white unicorn, both with red eyes, attacking a beast-like Alicorn with glowing grassy green dragon eyes.

Celestia ran inside the house to see a grey unicorn with brown eyes, but his horn was red in color and had a slight bend to it. "Princess Celestia. How may I help you?" The unicorn asked respectfully bowing to the Alicorn princess. "Casper is out there fighting two strange creatures! Is there any way you can help him?!" Celestia asked. "Fighting? Fighting! FIGHTING! That's all we do! We can't even spend just one day as a stinking family! I hate them all. First, one of them cracks my son's horn, then one goes and puts a cut over my son's eye! I'M SICK OF IT! They're all gonna face their fears!" The stallion shouted as a blue aura leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"King Sombra!" Shouted Celestia falling off her hooves. "I'm no longer King Sombra. I'm just Sombra White, nopony else." Said Sombra as he walked past the Alicorn Princess to the front door. When Sombra opened the door two bodies flew into the wall by the door. He looked up to see Casper laying on the ground along with a white unicorn and a yellow Pegasus. Standing in front of the three with their back turned to them, was what looked like a young pegasus mare with a red suit that had black markings on it.

Her coat color looked to be a dark orange with a pitch black mane and tail. Her wings were larger than her own body, three times the size in fact. Wrapped in the mare's left wing was a scythe made of black crystal. The mare's eyes were red in color with a blue aura leaking from the corners of them. "Who are you?! What did you do to my son?!" Sombra demanded. "I never harmed one of the future rulers of Equestria! Besides I fight any Dark that is causing harm. As for my name, it's Shift. Shift The Dark Crystal Protector." Shift said walking over to the body of a white unicorn mare as she began to open her red eyes. "You betrayed us... Why...?" The unicorn asked.

"Betrayed you, Dareity? You betrayed me!" Shift said with small tears rolling out of her eyes. "Every last one of you said that I was too, soft! The only one that ever cared for me was Jane! You locked her in that cell, giving me the chance to escape. With any help I can get my hooves on, I will break her free!" Shift shouted making Twilight, Luke, Zoe, Dark, Eclipse, Scootaloo, and Nightmare Moon run out the house, with Celestia slowly coming out the house hiding behind Nightmare. "Casper!" Twilight yelled running to his side and trying to help him get to his hooves. Casper opened his left eye, only to have his vision blurred, but he could make out the shape of a large winged filly with a large scythe wrapped in her left wing.

"Scootaloo...?" He asked as his vision returned, letting him see the filly in front of him. The filly was in fact: Shift. Casper looked around him to see a white unicorn mare with a dark purple mane and tail, as well as a cutie mark of three white diamonds. And a yellow Pegasus mare with a light pink mane and tail, as well as a cutie mark of three light pink butterflies. Twilight looked at the two mares. "Rarity, Fluttershy..." Twilight said letting tears fall out her eyes. Casper threw his right wing over her, only for her to jump into his arms to be crying into his chest.

Casper wrapped both of his large wings around her and set his head over hers. "It'll be alright, Twilight. I know it will..." Casper said trying to comfort the saddened Alicorn Princess. "I don't care anymore! I don't care what all of them will think, I don't care what Celestia will think!" Twilight shouted still crying into Casper's chest. When Celestia heard her say this she came out from behind Nightmare. "Celestia...? Twilight just...called me Celestia... She always refers to me as Princess Celestia... She really doesn't care what I will think..." Celestia whispered to herself.

"I'm glad you asked me to marry you! I'm even more glad that I said I will! Don't EVER leave me alone...!" Twilight shouted crying harder into Casper's chest. Everyone but Dark and Eclipse, gasped in shock of what they just heard. "A bet's a bet, Dark." Eclipse said giving Dark a sly look. "I can't believe I lost that bet..." Dark said holding out a claw with three golden coins in the palm. Eclipse's horn glowed gray as the coins lifted and moved in front of her.

"I now have 12 bits. I think I'll go find me a nice dress." Eclipse happily said putting the three bits in her mane. "You made a bet on who would tell them first that me and Twilight were getting married!?" Casper asked a more than mad tone, as his fire mane and tail grew larger. "Forget them, Casper. For me..." Twilight said removing her face from Casper's now tear stained chest, looking up at his and setting her right hoof on his chest. "Only for you, love." Casper said wrapping his head around Twilight's neck. "Is there room in this family for two more?" Came a dark voice of a mare.

Shift turned around to see a pink Earth pony that had a straight red mane and tail, with light red eyes, along with a dark blue Pegasus that had a pitch black mane and tail, with red eyes. "Crossbow Bash!" Scootaloo called stomping her front hooves, sending large blue crystals from the ground surrounding her. The crystal glowed a bright blue, then shattered leaving Scootaloo with her battle suit on and her crystal scythe wrapped in her right wing. "Jane!" Shift shouted dropping her black crystal scythe and running to the pink Dark and jumping into her arms. "It's good to see you're safe, Shift." Jane said rubbing the side of her head against Shift's.

"How'd you escape?" Shift asked tears pouring out of her red eyes. "It was Crossbow Ba... I mean Crossbow Flash here, that freed me. Have I ever told you that, I think of you as my daughter?" Jane asked hugging the dark filly. "You d-do?" Shift asked as tears fell from her eyes. "I do, Shift. I can't remember my past, but I remember finding a small foul in a wooden basket, covered with the same suit that you're wearing right now, at my doorstep. I took the foul in as my own and that foul was you, Shift." Jane said letting a single tear roll out her right eye. "That mean's that I was...never wanted..." Shift said head hanging low and ears laid back.

"No... You were wanted. I want to tell you a story. I was never married, but I wanted a foul of my own. ...So I went to see a Doctor, because I knew some mares couldn't carry a foul full term. They done the test to see if I could carry a foul full term, sadly I'm one of those mares..." Jane said as tears upon tears falling out of her eyes.

"I can never have a foul of my own!" "If that's the end of your story, than we better get indoors before we get struck by Dragon Knight Crystal Lightning. That includes you, Crossbow!" Scootaloo growled as she walked into the house. Casper followed his daughter with Twilight behind him. Sombra walked to the door beside Nightmare with Celestia behind her. "Ladies first." Sombra said stepping aside to let the Alicorns inter first.

"What a gentlemen! I may give you something later tonight." Nightmare said, whispering the last part into Sombra's ear, making his ears shoot up and a light blush appear on his cheeks. Nightmare walked into the house without any other words said. "I'm very proud of you, Sombra White. You will not be sealed away again, as long as you stay this way." Celestia said stopping in front of him. "Yes Princess, I shall not disappoint you, or do anything that will take away any trust you have for me." Sombra said setting a hoof on his chest and bows his head in respect.

Celestia walks in the house as Sombra follows. "Okay you three, me and Eclipse will be keeping our eyes on you." Dark said looking at the three Darks. "You won't have to worry about me! All I need is corner that I can crawl into, because nopony wants me!" Shift shouted picking up her black crystal scythe and folding it in her left wing. "I know for a fact that one pony wants you. And that pony is the one that has been the nicest to you. Now, if it makes you feel better you can have my room for the night." Said Eclipse. "Thanks for your kindness, but I don't need it!" Shouted Shift as she snorted.

"Do you know who we are? Both me and Eclipse are Royal Guards for Prince Casper white and Princess Twilight Sparkle! You can show us some respect! You're still just a filly, Eclipse is a fully grown mare and I'm a fully grown stallion! Show us respect!" Yelled Dark. "I show respect to no one!" Yelled Shift as she gave a forced swing of her left wing.

All that could be heard was the sound of breathing and the sound of crystal cutting through skin.

* * *

><p>Me: "Glad this one is done. Everyone, I want you to tell me who you think it is that gets hurt by Shift. And I sorry about Chapter 6, I'll try to write it as close as the first time, but I can't promise that it will be as close as the first. Again, tell me who you think is the one hurt. The first one to say who is the one hurt, will have the chance to have their fan characters in chapter 17 or the rest of the story. If you don't have a FanFiction Page of your own, but you want your characters in a story, tell me and I'll make it happen. How it'll work is the one who says the name of whom gets hurt first will win. To give your answer go to my bio and click my Twitter link. May the best Brony win." Ended.<p> 


	16. New Allies

Me: "Well, no one gave an answer on who they thought was hurt by Shift so, I'm moving on. I am almost finished with rewriting the first chapter of my first story. I shall post it as soon as I'm done with it. Let's get back to the story."

* * *

><p>"Eclipse...!" Dark yelled looking down to see Eclipse laying on the ground, with a large cut on her neck. Luke and Zoe went to hold Shift down, but failed to do so and was sent flying into the front wall of the house. "What in Celestia's name...!" Casper trailed off when he seen Eclipse laying in a pool of blood and Dark leaning over her. "Dark?" Dark looked at his brother with tears falling out of his crimson red eyes. "Who...?" Casper asked as Dark pointed at Shift with his hoof. Casper gave a large snort of black fire as his fire mane and tail grew larger. Now a large amount of heat could be felt from them. Casper began to slowly walk to the large winged Dark, only to have a strange creature jump between him and Shift. The creature was shaped like a normal pony that was black in color, but it had the wings of an insect and large fangs. It also had holes in it's legs and wings. "Who...? Wait, is that...a Changeling...?" Casper asked himself. "If that is a Changeling, than it's not one I ever seen before." "That's because I'm a female Changeling." The Changeling said opening it's red eyes. The Changeling's voice had a dark tone to it. "You're... This can't be... Your kind is extinct..." Casper Said backing away. "Casper, what's going on out here?" Twilight asked coming out of the house to see Casper backing away from a strange creature and Dark leaning over Eclipse, who was still laying in a pool of blood. Twilight looked at the large winged Dark's Scythe wrapped in her left wing to see blood covering it. "How could you?" Came a dark voice of a mare. Twilight looked at the creature. "I trained you, and you never wanted to hurt anypony, so why now?" "Things change Swift The Dark Changeling!" Shift replied. "learn some manners!" The Changeling shouted as she Charged the large winged Pegasus. "Bring it!" The large winged Pegasus shouted as she charged the Dark Changeling. Twilight turned and ran back in the house to see Scootaloo standing in front of the Dragon Case, eyes closed. "Scootaloo, Shift is attacking everyone, you're the only one who I know that can protect them!" Twilight said with no reply from the large winged protector. "Did you hear me?" "No, I didn't. But I felt the fear you tried to hide. I was giving thought to something, I think I know how to stop Shift. We need the first warrior of Justice." Scootaloo said turning to face Twilight. "What do you mean, first warrior of Justice?" Twilight asked in a more then confused tone of voice. "I mean, The Dragon Warrior, Spark The Dragon Warrior." Scootaloo said as she reached her large right wing into the Dragon Case and wrapped it around something, then pulled it out to show three dragon shaped rings made of blue crystal. "You found the third Crystal Dragon Ring! How...?" Twilight asked. "That doesn't matter now, I now have enough power to split Spark away from my father without taking any of his magic." Scootaloo said tying the three Crystal Dragon Rings in her mane. Scootaloo's left wing began to glow a bright blue, but she could feel a lot of pain coming from it. "Ow! Why is my wing hurting?!" "Maybe it's just a magical buildup, try making your scythe again, see if that will give you some relief." Twilight said as Scootaloo held out her wings as a bright surge went between both of her wings as her left wing looked to be forced out to the side with a blue crystal scythe that was glowing a bright blue, wrapped in her wing. "I didn't even move my left wing, so how did the scythe form in my left wing? I'll worry about that later." Scootaloo said wrapping her right wing around her first scythe leaning against the Dragon Case, and running out the house with twilight behind her. When Twilight and Scootaloo made it outside the house they saw a Grey alicorn mare with red eyes and a cutie mark of a solar eclipse fighting against Shift alongside a black alicorn with a black and red fire mane that had grassy green eyes, and a cutie mark of a black dragon. And a white winged black alicorn with a slick black mane and pitch black three bladed tail, with glowing red eyes. "Who is that?" Twilight asked. "It's Spark, but, is that Eclipse?" Scootaloo asked as Twilight looked at where Eclipse was laying on the ground with Dark leaning over her, to see that both of them haven't moved from that spot. All of a sudden it hit Twilight on where she seen that creature before. "That creature I saw was a Changeling. And now that Changeling has taken the form of my sister!" Twilight shouted as she tried to charge at the Eclipse look-a-like, but was stopped by Scootaloo, who failed to fully stop the enraged Purple alicorn princess. "Hold on, think about it. What if that Changeling can't fight in it's real form?" Scootaloo asked as her hooves dragged through the ground, trying to hold Twilight. "Than why did it take my sister's form?" Twilight asked. "Put it together! Who did Shift hurt first?" Scootaloo asked as Twilight stopped causing Scootaloo to fall. "Shift hurt Eclipse first. And the Changeling is fighting in her form to scare Shift." Twilight said just above a whisper. "Now you put it together, great." Scootaloo muttered pulling her face out of the dirt. "There's only one way to stop her, Casper!" Came the voice of a Dark stallion. "I know, Spark, But...I don't want to rely on such magic..." Casper Replied. "It's not a matter of why you want to use such magic! It's because of why you have to use it! If you won't use the spell I will!" Spark yelled as his horn began to glow a light black as the moon was completely blacked out. "What kind of magic is this...?" Dark asked looking up at the white winged alicorn. "...No! I won't allow you to do it!" Casper Shouted as his horn glowed a light black. Spark's horn stopped glowing as his horn disappeared and his eyes closed, falling to the ground. Casper's horn's glow changed from light black to black, then to dark red. "I don't see a Pegasi being able to use, Black Magic." "...You foul, an age spell was all we needed, not Black Magic..." Spark said looking at the black alicorn. "An age spell doesn't have affect on Darks, but a Black Magic age spell will!" Casper said as a dark aura surrounded Luke, Zoe, Dark, Eclipse, Crossbow Flash, Jane, Dustershy, Dareity, Swift, Shift, and Spark. Casper pulled all the dark aura to him as a dark red glow appeared around his neck. The glow faded leaving a black amulet with the head and wings of an alicorn. In the middle of the amulet was a red ruby. Casper closed his eyes, only to reopen them showing that his grassy green eyes had changed to red with a dark red aura leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "No..." Twilight said just above a whisper, backing away. "The Alicorn Amulet." Scootaloo said in the same tone as Twilight. "Shift, you can't stand the power of the Alicorn Amulet." Casper said before quickly setting his front hooves on his head in pain. "What's happening?" Asked the voice of a mare. Twilight turned her head to where she heard the voice to see Eclipse trying to stand on her hooves. "Eclipse!" Dark said quickly covering his mouth. "My voice..." "The dark tone in your voice is gone." Eclipse said. Dark looked at her neck, where the large cut was to see it was nothing but a scar. "I will not let this amulet control my life!" Shouted a dark voice of a stallion as a bright vast white glow filled Twilight's eyes, forcing her to cover them with her right wing. The Alicorn Amulet could be seen through the white glow, but not all of it could be seen. What could be seen had large cracks with a white glow shining through them. Suddenly the Alicron Amulet could no longer be seen. "What's going on?!" Twilight shouted. "I'll tell you what's going on, a new source of Pure Magic has been found." Said the voice of a stallion. The vast white glow floated to the ground and faded, leaving a black alicron with a white amulet around his neck. The amulet had a head and wings of an alicron along with a blue sapphire in the middle. "Casper...?" Twilight asked. Casper opened his eyes showing that they changed from red back to they're grassy green color with a vast white aura leaking out of the corners. Casper's horn's glow was no longer dark red, but vast white. "No... This can't be... That's the...Pure Alicorn Amulet of the Darks..." Shift said backing away. The look on Shift's face reminded Eclipse of a part of her past. [A brown cloaked pony was running through the street on a rainy day. The pony stopped at a house that had a small roof over the front of the door. The pony set a wooden basket in front of the door. The pony then removed a part of her cloak that covered her mouth. "Remember my little filly, mother is watching over you, always..." The pony's voice was that of a mare. A grey glow could be seen from the dark of her cloak as a black and red suit appeared next to a dark orange Pegasus filly. The filly's mane and tail were pitch black. The mare knocked on the door with her right hoof then ran off. The same mare was seen with her cloak off, her mane and tail were purple with blue streaks in them, her cutie mark was of a solar eclipse, and her eyes were red in color. "I'm sorry, so sorry..." She said as tears rolled out of her eyes.] Tears rolled out of Eclipse's eyes, when she opened them she pushed Dark off of her and walked beside Casper. "What do you plan to do to her?" Eclipse asked moving her eyes to look at the alicorn prince. "I plan to turn her back into a filly, no more than a week of age, why? What do you want to do to her?" Casper asked in return. "Nothing!" Eclipse replied turning her back to the large winged Dark. "Just fix my mistake..." Eclipse's ears laid back on her head. "What mistake?!" Shift asked in a demanding tone. "I'm so sorry Shift. But now I'll never have to relive that I had done so long ago." Eclipse said setting her right hoof on her chest. The sound of something locking shocked her and she removed her hoof from her chest to see a white amulet that had the head and wings of an alicorn with a blue sapphire in the middle. "The Alicorn Amulet! How did you...?" "Mistakes that you may have made matters not. But when the time comes to undo those mistakes, you must take that chance." Casper said setting a hoof on her shoulder. "Why are you telling me this?" Eclipse asked. "That is for you to find out, Queen Eclipse." Casper replied bowing. Everypony that could hear Casper's sentence gasped in disbelief. Eclipse laid her ears back as she set her right hoof over the Alicorn Amulet. "I am no true Queen and, I could never fix my mistakes on my own. I'd just screw them up, again..." She said pulling the amulet off and turning to walk away leaving the Alicorn Amulet where she once stood. As Eclipse was walking something hit her in the back of her head. "Who dares to throw a rock at me?!" Eclipse shouted turning her head to see Casper throwing the Alicorn Amulet in the air and catching it in a claw. "You must be the one to fix your mistakes, I cannot fix them for you." Casper said as he threw the amulet in the air and jumped in the air, kicking the amulet to Eclipse, where it landed around her neck. "Where did you learn to do that!?" Dark asked with his jaw hanging open. Scootaloo walked over to the Dark stallion and use the scythe in her right wing the to close his mouth. "I've always known how to do that, King Dark." Casper replied to his brother. At this point Zoe started to open her eyes. Spark seen a brown Pegasus that had a grey and black mane and tail opening her sky-blue eyes, He walked over to her and held out his left wing to the Pegasus. Zoe looked up to see a white winged black Pegasus that had a pitch black slick mane and a pitch black three bladed tail, as well as red eyes, who had their left white wing held out to her. "Need a wing, my lady?" The Pegasus asked her. "Thank you... Who are you?" Zoe asked setting her right wing over his, as he helped her to her hooves. "My name is Spark Legend, and your name may be?" Spark asked. "Zoe, Zoe White..." Zoe replied. "That is a beautiful name, my dear." Spark said. "T-thank you..." Zoe replied moving a piece of her mane that was covering her right eye revealing a scar above her eye. After she realized what she had just done, she gasped and pulled her mane back over her scar. "How did a beautiful mare such as yourself get a scar like that?" Spark asked. "Promise me that you won't tell my brothers or my mother and father...?" Zoe asked. Spark gave a nod in return. "I was dating this stallion awhile back, I went to see a friend and he thought that I was being unfaithful to him. So he attacked me cutting me forehead. Back then I didn't have my cutie mark, so I didn't know about my talent over fire. So I didn't fight back... I've always hated fighting, I..." Zoe trailed off when she heard the sound of a crying foul. Zoe and Spark looked over to the source of the crying, to see Eclipse walking towards something lying on the ground. Eclipse knelt down and slid her left wing under what was lying on the ground. "There, there, mommy's here. Mommy won't make the same mistake twice..." Eclipse said moving her wing in front of her chest and with her right hoof, she was rubbing it down whatever was held in her left wing. Dark walked up beside Eclipse. "How will you raise her on your own...?" Dark asked looking at a dark orange Pegasus filly that had a pitch black mane and tail. "I won't be raising her on my own, My King..." Eclipse replied resting her head on Dark's right shoulder. "What do you mean...?" Dark asked. "I mean that you was her father, while I was her mother..." Eclipse said lifting her head off of his shoulder. "We're married Dark. I now remember everything about my past... And now I feel complete." Eclipse laid her head back on his shoulder. "I knew there was something that I remembered about you, My Queen." Dark said throwing his right wing around Eclipse. "Should we give her a new name?" "No, Shift is perfect." Eclipse said running her hoof through her daughter's pitch black mane. "I would have never thought that Shift was from royal blood..." Jane said bowing to the king and queen Darks. "Stand Jane." Eclipse said. Jane did as she was told and stood to her hooves. "I'm sorry that I put my responsibilities on your shoulders, and I'd like to say... Thank you for looking after my daughter for all these years." Eclipse said looking at the now sleeping filly in her wing. "It was no trouble. In fact it was an honor, you had given me the chance to be a mother, so it's me that should be saying thank you, My Queen." Jane said bowing one last time. "What will you and Dark do now?" Casper asked. "The only thing we can do, go one step at a time. Casper can you help me with a spell? I want to return every Dark back to our home world: Dark Equestria." "I know you want to return home, but we can't return until my brother is stopped." Spark said. "Who do you think you are, Pegasus?" Eclipse asked. "Eclipse, he was at one time an alicorn. I took his magic to charge the Alicorn Amulet. You should bow to the first pony who found the Dragon of Justice! You and Dark may be the rulers of Dark Equestria, but as long as I'm a prince of Equestria I will not stand around while you stand there and downgrade somepony!" Casper shouted. "Don't you mean ruler of Equestria, Prince Casper White?" Celestia said walking out of the front door. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful Aunt' Celestia, but what do you mean?" Casper asked tilting his head to the left. "I mean I wish to step down from the throne, but in order to do so I must choose somepony that will want the best for Equestria. I wish for you to take the throne and rule Equestria in my place." Celestia Said. "Do you really think that I'm really ready for such a responsibly?" Casper asked letting his ears lay back. "Are You?" Celestia asked. "...I-I'll do it! But first." Casper said holding out a claw. "Take it." Eclipse said using her magic to remove the Alicorn Amulet and placed it in his claw. "Thank you. Scootaloo, I want you to place this I the Dragon Case so nothing will happen to it." Casper said holding the Alicorn Amulet out to his daughter. "Yes father." Scootaloo said wrapping her left wing around the amulet and started to walk in the house, but stopped at the door. "...I forgive you Crossbow Flash." With that she walked in the house leaving the blue Pegasus Dark staring at her. "It may seem that my daughter had some...bad feelings for you." Casper said walking in front of the Pegasus Dark. "After what I had done to Rainbow Dash... I don't blame her." Crossbow said lifting her left wing showing a large round scar. A blue mare that looked the same as Crossbow Flash walked up beside her and smiled. Crossbow lowered her left wing and lifted her right one. The blue mare looked forward as Crossbow hit her with her wing. "What was that for?" The mare asked as her form changed to a creature. "Don't ever change into my form again, got it, Swift?" Crossbow asked. "Got it." Swift replied. "Can I even trust you Swift?" Casper asked. "Trust can cause you harm. The ones that you trust the most will be the ones that hurt you the most." Swift said. "Very wise, Swift." Casper said looking away to see Spark talking to Zoe. Casper started walking towards them. "You're not trying to hit on my sister are you? Spark!?" Casper grabbed his chin with his clawed hoof. Spark just kept a straight face. "Do you think that you're intimidating me?" Spark finally spoke. A small grin made it's way upon Casper's face. "You're very brave. If I can't intimidate you, then don't let Drake intimidate you." Casper said before Spark slowly pushed his off his chin. "Thank you for the warning, but 'nopony' can intimidate me! So don't think you can or anyone else for that matter!" Spark said putting his face in Casper's. The grin on Casper's face faded. "You say that no one can intimidate you, but if I can make a destroyer of worlds fall to his knees and beg for mercy, I can intimidate you...!" Casper shouted grabbing Spark's chin and pulled his face into his own, then quickly push him away sending him flying backwards. A faded black glow surround him and lowered him to his hooves. "You are mine to destroy, brother!" The voice of a dark mare came. Spark turned around to see a faded black unicorn wearing a black cape, her mane and tail were a faded grey, her eyes were a glowing dark red color. "Dagger...!" Spark shouted stepping away from the red eyed unicorn mare. "In time, I will destroy you and our brother Fang." Dagger said. "He is no brother of mine!" Spark shouted. "What a shame. You would have made great Destroyer. I'll just have to find another, Farewell, Spark." Dagger said as her horn glowed a faded black and disappeared. "Who was that?" Casper asked. "My sister, her name is Dagger Blade and she's not a unicorn. She's an Alicorn..." Spark said staring at the ground. "Who was she talking about?" Zoe asked. "My brother, another Alicorn. His name is Fang The Destroyer. I sealed him away to stop him from destroying everything." Spark said. "My name is no longer Fang...it's Split Destroyer. I no longer wish to destroy everything I see." Said a black Alicorn stallion with black tipped grey wings, his right wing was clipped in half. His turquoise eyes shined over the scars on his face. His Pitch black mane and tail flowed freely with the wind. He had a cutie mark of a turquoise dragon with it's claws going down a pillar leaving deep claw marks. "No... How did you find us?" Spark asked. "I followed Dagger." The stallion quickly said. "Don't play games with me Fang!" Spark shouted. "I told you, my name is Split!" Split shouted stomping his right hoof on the ground leaving large cracks. "I don't know why I even came here, but I know how to stop Dagger and you don't. I'm just trying to play my part in this fight. If you want a fight, bring it!" Split shouted. "Split!" Casper shouted. Split looked towards Casper and his eyes went wide. "Prince Casper! My mentor..." Split quickly said bowing. "Mentor?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief. Casper kept his sight on no one but Split, whom was still bowing.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: "There you go! Chapter 16, New Allies. Sorry it took me so long to finish this one, I didn't have my reading glasses, so I couldn't see the words in front of my face. But I don't own anything, but what is really mine and my mother's. Jane and Dagger belong to my mother, on the other hoof Casper, Luke, Zoe, Dark, Eclipse, Swift, Shift, Crossbow Flash, Dustershy, Dareity, Spark, Split, and the Legendary Dragons belong to me, if I had missed anypony, I'm sorry. I can't always remember their names off the top of my head. Have a nice day everyone!"<p> 


	17. New ways to fight

Me: "I'm back for more! I only own what is properly mine. Now! Back to the story."

* * *

><p>Casper began to walk up to Split. "Arise, Split." Casper said as he stopped walking. "...Y-yes Sir..." Split said nervously standing to his hooves. "Not only have you disobeyed my orders to stay hidden, but you were about to start a fight with someone who no longer has magic to defend themselves, is there anything you wanna say for yourself?" Casper asked. "No Sir..." Split replied. "Good. Now, return to your hiding place and await my orders." Casper ordered. "Yes Sir." Split said holding out his black tipped grey wings and leaped into the air flying away. "Why did you let him off so easy?" Dark asked. "He is just a pour misguided soul. He only needs someone that can help him through troubling times, although he has shown that he wants to change but, is having trouble in doing so." Casper said turning around to face his brother. "How can that even be possible?" Eclipse asked walking up beside Dark with Shift still asleep in her left wing. "I don't know. I just don't know..." Casper said moving his head side to side. "I don't believe anything that comes out of that monster's mouth." Spark said. "You don't have to believe what he says, that's for me to worry about not you!" Casper said in a defensive tone. Casper and Spark butted heads and looked into each others eyes with a burning desire to tear each other apart. "Eclipse, I think it would be best if you take Shift inside, Casper can be unpredictable when someone makes him mad." Dark said. "I don't have time to stand here and fight with you Spark. I have to raise the sun in the morning, and to do so I have to be up early, the same goes for you too, Dark." Casper said walking past Dark and Eclipse. "Right. I guess I had forgot that I raised the moon, my mistake." Dark said scratching the back of his head with his right hoof. At this time Luke began to open his eyes. "What happened?" Luke asked holding his head in his right hoof. "We got owned by a filly, that's what happened." Zoe replied helping her brother to his hooves. "Wow. I can't believe she was that strong. So, where is she?" Luke asked. "Look in Eclipse's left wing." Zoe said. Luke looked over to see Eclipse was standing and moving her right hoof through a sleeping dark orange Pegasus filly's pitch black mane. "Is that...?" Luke trailed off. "Shift." Zoe said finishing her brother's sentence. "How did that happen?" Luke asked. "I used an Age spell and turned her back into a small filly, no more than a week of age." Eclipse said walking up to the two pegasi. "Are you gonna return her to her real parents? Huh, looks like I'm starting to learning new words as well." Luke said. "That's the strange part, Luke, I'm her real mother." Eclipse said. "And I'm her real father." Dark said walking up beside Eclipse. Luke's and Zoe's jaws dropped. "How can that be? You don't even old enough to have a foul." Zoe said. "That's very nice of you to say, but Darks age faster than what you would. For example, I'm only 19 years old, but in Dark years I'm really 25 years old." Eclipse said. "You learn something new everyday." Luke said in amazement. "And to be truthful, you really don't look a day over 18." "Thank you Luke, but I'd watch what I'd say if I were you. You might make this one mad." Eclipse said nudging Dark. "That may be true, but as long as he remembers that you're taken, it will never be anything but harmless words of kindness." Dark said looking at Luke with a intimidating stare. "Why would I want Eclipse? I have Rainbow Dash." Luke said. "Good point." Dark and Eclipse said in unison as Shift opened her red eyes. "Looks like she'll be awake for a while." Eclipse said. Casper could heard what Eclipse had said and he started to hum. "Rest now sweet child. Lay down your head and rest your eyes. Let the spirit of the night take you away to a land where all is real, where the fun never ends. Rest now sweet child. Do not cry and do not weep, Father's always here by your side, my sweet child from Heaven." As Casper continued to sing his lullaby, Shift's eyes started to fall. "May heaven give me the power to protect you from the evil that lives all around. Rest now sweet child. The monsters of the night can't harm you when you're in my warm embrace. Rest now sweet child. For the day is coming fast, and you need to be strong for the fast coming day. If I'm not with you, then let the spirit lead you back to me. I'll always be by your side, so rest now sweet child..." When Casper had finish his lullaby, Shift was fast asleep in her mother's left wing. "How did you do that...?" Eclipse asked in shock. "I really don't know. But I remember singing Scootaloo to sleep one time. I guess my voice is even calm when I sing." Casper said. "Did you write that lullaby yourself?" Twilight asked. "I don't think so, I remember hearing it when I was younger. I guess my mother sang it to me when it was time to go to sleep." Casper said. "Thank you, Casper." Eclipse said. "You're welcome, Eclipse. Now let's all get some rest, we'll need it. I know I need it." Casper said letting out a yawn. "You're right about that, brother." Dark said beginning to yawn. "Tell me now, tell me where he's hiding! I want to know now, Casper!" Spark shouted. "Eclipse now's a good time to take Shift inside." Casper said turning away to face Spark meeting his gaze straight on. Eclipse just nodded her replay and as quickly as she could without waking Shift ran in the house. "Do you really think I'd tell you, Spark? You'd just do horrible to him. I won't let that happen." Casper closed his eyes. "What, you going to change into your Firespark form? You can't reach the next level, because there is next level for you! You'll just be stuck with your Firespark for the rest of your life, you will never reach the level of a Dragon Warrior! What?!" Spark shouted. Casper's left hoof had split apart forming large claws, same with his back hooves. Parts of Casper's fire mane traveled down his back and turned to steel, the rest of his mane flowed freely. His fire tail changed into a tail that matched that of a dragon with a good size ball of black fire at the end. Casper's wings began to grow in size and mass. His teeth began to grow to a sharp point. Casper opened his eyes only for them to change to those of a dragon. Casper began to slowly walk up to spark, only for Spark to step back. "What's the matter, Spark, scared? You should really face your fears head on, or you'll be just like your brother, never want to fight again. there's ways of fighting without hurting your opponent." Casper said. "Then show me!" Spark shouted charging at Casper. Casper just jumped out of Spark's path. "What's the matter, coward?" "I am no coward, I'm just too tired to fight you. So, I'll let you do all the attacking, you're bound to run out of energy sometime." Casper said giving another yawn. "So that's the way to fight without fighting back?" Spark asked. "That's right. Now, goodnight Spark." Casper said changing back to his true form and walking into the house, followed by Twilight, Celestia, Luke, and Dark. "Do you two have a place to stay? Wait! Where's Swift?" Zoe asked looking around for the Dark Changeling. "She left when Casper was singing that Lullaby of his." Spark said. "I now call the tower my home." Crossbow Flash said. "Scootaloo's Crystal Tower?" Zoe asked. "That's the one. Having a small shard of Dragon Knight Crystal under your skin helps with a Dark's fear of it." Crossbow said. "I too, have a place to stay." Jane said. "Alright then, what about you, Spark?" Zoe asked. "I'll make my way. But, thank you for your offer." Spark said walking away. "I don't think I'll ever understand him. Wait!" Zoe said looking around herself to see on one was left in the area. "It's bad enough that Dark and Eclipse do that and there's more of them!" Zoe set her right hoof on her forehead closing her eyes and slow shaking her head sis to side. Removing her hoof from her head, she walked into the house, closing the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry about the last chapter was so long and this one was so short, this chapter was just a fill in chapter. The lullaby used was Rest now sweet child by me, I had written it just for this story. I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be another Nightmare Night chapter. I've been working on this story for a year now, wow! That's soo cool! Anyway, have a nice day!<p> 


	18. Night of Shadows

Me: " I'm back with a new laptop!"

Casper: "More like a Dell 4 in 1."

Me: "You idiot! Anyway like I said in my last chapter this will be a Nightmare Night chapter. Let's just move on into this!"

* * *

><p>One year has past since Casper came to Equestria and it was once again time for Nightmare Night. Casper and Twilight's wedding had happened in late spring that year, Luke had yet to take his relationship with Rainbow Dash to the next level. Zoe had split away from the one she had been in relation with and soon found herself in the company of Spark Legend. Casper was the first to find his sister was now in relation with the white winged dark, Casper never had an ounce of support for their relationship, but he always wants to see his sister happy.<p>

Ponyville was again celebrating the night of scares. Twilight and her step-daughter: Scootaloo, who held a sleeping Shift in her large right wing, were walking down a street as small fillies and colts ran past them. "She sure can sleep, can't she?" Scootaloo asked in amazement. "I know, I've never heard of a filly sleeping as long as Shift does." Twilight replied as the soft breeze began to grow stronger.

Large storm clouds began to gather overhead. A large bolt of lightning shot from the sky, hitting the ground showing a cloaked figure, a second bolt of lightning hit the ground revealing eight others. "Who are you? What do you want?" Scootaloo asked throwing her left wing over Shift. "We'll tell you what we want." One of nine cloaked figures said stepping forward. Her voice was deep, but in ways was very familiar to both Twilight and Scootaloo.

The speakers that was playing music began to have electric waves surrounding them as the music changed. "What's going on?!" A blue pegasus mare with a rainbow colored mane and tail asked. One of the cloaked ponies charged the pegasus mare. "Oh, not this Again!" The mare shouted as the cloaked figure seems to pass straight through the mare. The mare fell to the ground before her baby blue coat turned to a midnight blue. "Rainbow!" Twilight shouted running to her friend. Rainbow began to stand to her hooves. "Rainbow, you're alright!" Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes I'm fine, but I can't say the same for you, Princess Twilight White!" Rainbow said turning her head and opening her eyes to show that they weren't there blue color, but a red color. "A Dark!" Scootaloo Shouted. "Why didn't I bring my scythe with me?!" "Um... Can you please let my friend go?" Asked a timid voice of a mare. Everyone that heard the voice turned there heads towards the source. "Fluttershy, run!" Twilight shouted to her friend. Fluttershy was paralyzed if fear and didn't move a muscle. "What are you doing just standing there? Get her!" The voice of a stallion shouted. "Yes, My King!" A voice of a mare said doing as they were told, charging at the paralyzed Pegasus. Before the cloaked figure could get to the scared mare a blight glow surrounded her before she disappeared. "We leave for one day to train and now you're attacking Ponyville! I thought you would know better than that!" A strong voice of a stallion called out. When the stallion stopped speaking the ground began to shake.

A large crack ripped its way across the ground as a large stallion shot out of the ground and sent the cloaked pony into the air, where they were attacked once more. The cloaked pony slowed there fall by doing a flip before landing on the ground. The stallion landed on the ground with a thud, followed by another stallion. "Remove that stupid cloak Dustterfly!" The strong voiced stallion ordered. "You're not my King, and you'll only fail to rule Equestria! You're no Prince!" Dustterfly shouted racing straight to the two stallions. "You have gotta be pulling my tail. Do you think you scare me?" The stallion asked, before Dustterfly was rudely stop by a large black snake-like tail with a ball of black fire at the end wrapped around her neck. "Split, Spark. You know your orders." The first mare ordered. "Yes Madame Zoe." The two stallions called before launching themselves at the two shadowed out stallions. "Stay away from me, Spark!" The second stallion ordered as a green snack-like tail wrapped around one of Spark's front legs. "You've just made a mistake, Luke White. We've just made direct contact, and that is an open doorway into your mind!" Spark said fusing his body with that of the green dragon-like Pegasus. "Casper, Don't let Split touch you.." The green dragon-like Pegasus said before a dark aura surrounded him.

Twilight was dodging the attacks of her Dark possessed friend. "Rainbow, please stop this." Pleaded Twilight to no avail. "Just hold still and face your fate, Twilight." The possessed Pegasus shouted. Twilight turned her head back to look for any sigh of her friend only to run into something, or someone, falling to the ground. Twilight turned her head back around to what she had ran into and wished she hadn't.

"Hahaha. Give it up Casper, you've lost this war. I now have your sister, both your brothers and your WIFE!" The voice of a stallion rang out. "What! You're not Dark, are you?..." The shadowed out stallion asked stepping forward out of the shadows, letting his black coat show along with his strange shaped horn and sword holster shine in a faint light, with his snake-like tail still around Dustterfly neck. "Hello! What may this be?" The black dragon-like stallion asked wrapping his snake-like tail tighter around Dustterfly's neck until the sound of something breaking made him ease off. "Did you just break her...?" The dark-toned stallion asked. "Her collar, that you were using to control her with." The black dragon-like stallion said setting the now unconscious Dark on the ground, letting a shard of metal roll off of her neck. "Bravo, Casper, bravo. You've found my mind control collars." The dark-toned stallion said. "Who are you?" Casper asked. "You may call me: Lord Shadows." Shadows said. "I'll leave the rest of these fools with you, farewell." Shadows jumped into the air as a dark glow surrounded him. A black Alicorn fell to the ground. "We don't think You're going anywhere, Lord Shadows." A voice of two stallions called. "Who said that?" Shadows asked. "Look down." The two stallions said. Shadows looked around from the safety of his dark aura field.

The dark aura that surrounded the dragon-like stallion had turned from dark black to sage green just as the aura began to swirl into a large twister. A single dark green Pegasus stallion walked out of the raging twister. "We are, Vortex." The stallion said with the voice of two stallions.

"Lord Shadows, we think you should feel the pain of being controlled." Vortex said throwing the control collar into Shadows' dark aura field, where the collar wrapped itself around his neck. "Casper, now break all the collars on the Darks and our sister." Vortex shouted. "Little busy if you can't see!" Casper shouted in reply. Casper used his snake-like tail as a whip and wrapped it around the collar on Split's neck forcing it off, breaking it in the process. "Whoever you are, can you handle the Darks? There's someone that I care more about than these Darks." "I understand. Go!" Vortex Shouted as him and Casper ran in different ways. Casper ran to a down mare as a purple aura began to flow out of the corners of his eyes. "Who's is it?" A large winged orange Pegasus filly asked. "It's my own... Now help me get this collar off your mother!.." Casper ordered letting his curved horn glow a light black, along with the now visible control collar began to glow the same color as Casper's horn. The filly wrapped her large wings around the collar and began to pull with all her might. After about a minute of struggling to free the mare from the collar both of them was gave out and couldn't fight the strength of the metal collar anymore. "If I only had my scythe, we could cut through the collar, it was sharp enough to do 'THAT'!..." The filly stated trying to catch her breath.

"Sharpness!... Scootaloo you're a genius!" Casper shouted letting his magic go on the collar and gripping the handle of the sword in the sword holster hanging off his right side underneath his wing. Pulling the sword out of its holster was on easy task, a normal Unicorn stallion couldn't have pulled it of the holster, it was 'that' stiff. As Casper pulls the sword out of it's holster black sparks are sent flying until the sword was out of the holster. The sword had a blue dragon shaped gem just above the handle, where Casper's, magic was holding it tightly, with a blood red blade.

"A sword that has the power of thousand dragons and the blood of one." Casper said carefully sliding the dual-bladed sword under the collar and began to pull upwards to break the collar. Casper began to hear the sound of cracking, the sound continued until what was destined to break happened. Casper was sent flying backwards, fully able to land on his hooves. The down mare began to stand to her hooves, control collar without a scratch. "If the collar didn't break, then what did...?" Casper asked before he looked at his sword. "Seriously?! This sword was made of the strongest type of steel, how could it have been broken?"

"That sword will never be able to cut through that collar. For it is a cursed collar, only the one that can cause destruction with their mind can break that it." Shadows stated. A small flash of turquoise flew through the air a hit the collar dead-on, the collar then began to crack before it finally shattered.

"You should have never said that out loud..." A weak voice of a stallion call out.

Vortex was is a three on one fight, able to hold his own with large wind based attacks. Vortex had just kepped fighting not to notice his sage green vortex Cutie Mark that had a white dragon in the center appear on dark green flank.

"This is too much for me! I think I'll make my leave now, but first." Shadows said as the faint shadow of the black Alicorn laying on the ground began to float into Shadow's dark aura field. The aura field shot in ever which way, leaving a dark black Alicorn stallion with a pitch black mane and three bladed tail. The stallion also had a Cutie Mark of a demonic black dragon. He opened his eyes letting their dark red color show. "Finally! A new body, And even Ravage the Forbidden Dragon of Darkness has a new body. Thank you, King Dark for you power over darkness, I'll take good care of it. Farwell." Shadow faded into the darkness of the night.

Casper was holding Twilight, no longer a dragon-like pony, running his right hoof up and down the left side of face. Casper moved her mane around her horn letting a red dragon shaped ring that was wrapped around her horn glowed like a heartbeat. "Is she...?" Scootaloo asked afraid of the worst. "Alive... But I'm feeling three heartbeats.. That's what's scaring me, but I'm just so thrilled she's alright!" Casper said finishing Scootaloo's sentence, letting small tears off joy fall unto Twilight's face. Twilight's eyes began to twitch and slowly began to open. Her vision was blurred, but was clearing up. When her vision was straight, she could see Casper crying while he was holding her tightly. Twilight weakly wrapped her front legs around him. "I love you too, Casper." She said weakly. "Twilight?..." Casper asked tears still falling. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Casper wrapped his legs around his wife tighter without hurting her. "Don't plan too." Twilight said doing the same. "What about the Darks?" Twilight asked looking at all of the Darks laying onto the ground. "I'm let them off the hook, because they didn't know what they where doing. I won't punish them, not when they were being controlled by a shadow! The only question that I have in my mind is, who was the one that can cause destruction with their mind that broke that cursed collar?" Casper asked.

"That would me, the King of Destruction." A black Alicorn stallion with a black mane and tail, turquoise eyes, black tipped grey wings, his right wing clipped, and a Cutie Mark of a turquoise dragon cutting it's claws into a pillar. "Split?!" Casper asked. "Yes, my mentor. I am the one that can cause destruction with only my mind. I am also the Dragon Warrior of Destruction. Though I don't have a Dragonspark form like you, Luke, or Zoe. I wish to tell you and Princess Twilight who I really am, but I do not wish for Queen Eclipse and King Dark to hear what I have to say." Split said. "Is that all you wish, Split?" Casper asked. "No." Split said in reply. Casper looked at Twilight to see what she thought of it. "Very well, Split. Meet us at the Cave of Berzerker tomorrow, so we may talk." Twilight said not giving Casper the chance to speak. "I will never hurt you again, as long as I have life to live..." A saddened voice of a stallion said. Casper, Split and Twilight all looked at where the voice was coming from. They saw a black Pegasus stallion with white wings, holding a cloaked pony. "Why did he use me to get to you?... Why must I be so stupid?!" The stallion asked himself.

Something began to pull him down, until his lips met those of the cloaked pony's. "You are the stupidest of them all. That's the reason why you must be killed!" Her voice dark and her red eyes could strike fear into anypony. The cloaked mare removed her cloak letting her brown coat black mane and tail both had a gray streak in them, as well as her Cutie Mark of a green dragon show. A control collar could be seen around her neck. The purple aura that leaked out of casper's eyes began to grow larger. "Who's is it?!" Twilight asked. "It's his, it's Spark's." Casper could only say. "I don't see what I loved about you, you're stupid, you're an idiot, and you are..." She was cut feeling a pain in the back of her neck. The control collar fell to the ground twisted as he mare fell into Sparks embrace where he felt something strange. He pulled his right hoof away from the back of her neck and seen that his once gray hoof was crimson. "Treat her wound, don't let it get infected and she'll be just fine! And You're welcome, Spark." The voice of a dark mare rang through the air. "Dagger..." Spark said. "Thank you..." Spark quickly started putting pressure to the back of her neck. "Spark, what happened? First she calling you things, then the next thing she's falling over! What happened?!" Casper shouted while Spark only strokes his left hoof through the mare's mane.

"Can you even hear me, Spark?!" "What?" Spark asked turning his head to face the Alicorn Prince. "What...happened...to...my...sister?!" Casper asked with anger in is voice. "Dagger stabbed her twin daggers into her collar, which also stabbed into the back of her neck..." Spark said in reply, turning his head back to the mare as she begins to open her sky-blue eyes. "Spark, why is the back of my neck...?" She was cut of when Spark placed his left hoof over her mouth. "Don't speak, save your strength. Dagger stabbed you to help you. You were being controlled by a mind control collar." Spark told her, not to scare her, but to tell her what happened. "Zoe, hold still this will sting...I'm sorry..." Casper stated turning his right hoof into a claw as black fire surrounded it. "Why will it...?" Zoe weakly asked before she was cut off by the call of a raven. "Raven?!" Casper asked letting the fire over his claw burnout before setting in on the ground. A black bird flew through the air before landing on Zoe's back. "Is that a Phoenix?" She weakly asked. "A Black Raven Phoenix, they come from Dark Equestria." Spark explained. "Yes! Raven here is my pet Black Raven Phoenix. I found a Phoenix egg three months ago and from then on this Phoenix has been my pet." Casper explained. The black Phoenix had three tears fall out of it's eyes onto the stab wound on the back of Zoe's neck. The wound began to badly sting, but soon she didn't even feel an ounce of pain and she could move her neck without it hurting. Zoe moved her front left leg in front of the black Phoenix, letting in step onto her leg before she pulled her leg in front of herself. "Thank you, you beautiful thing!" She said rubbing her right hoof on the Phoenix's chest.

"A Phoenix's tears are, well...magical." Casper stated holding out his front right leg and whistled. The black Phoenix flew to Casper and landed on his leg. Casper was writing on a piece of paper with a ink quail. Once he was finished with writing on the paper he rolled it up. "Raven, would mind taking this letter to Canterlot for my Aunt Celestia too read?" Casper asked holding the rolled letter out to the black Phoenix. Raven took the letter in it's beak and flew off towards Canterlot Castle. "What was that letter all about?" Twilight asked. "Aunt Celestia want's me to send her a letter if anything happens that could endanger Equestria." Casper Replied. Raven flew his way to the Castle of Canterlot, once he reached the city he was near the castle. Flying to the Castle's large doors, a white unicorn guard seen the black Phoenix, his horn glowed green opening the large doors for the small Phoenix, letting him through. "I feel honored for holding the doors for the prized Black Raven Phoenix, the prized pet Phoenix of the new Ruler of Equestria: Prince Casper White." The guard said letting his magic on the doors go, letting them shut behind the Phoenix. Raven flew his way through the long halls of the castle passing a few guards as they bow before the rare Phoenix. Raven finally made his way to the Throne Room where coincidentally Princess Celestia was petting her own pet phoenix. When Raven came close to them he scared the amber Phoenix, causing it start flying. "Easy Philomena, it's only Raven." The Alicorn Princess said holding out her front left leg letting the black Phoenix land. "What do you here?" Celestia's horn glowed green and taking the rolled letter out of his beak, unrolling it to read it. "Oh dear... A night that is for fun scares has turned into a night of shadows.

* * *

><p>Me: Well guys...sorry for the whole on laptop."<p>

Casper: "It's a Dell 4 in 1!"

Me: "I said to shut your mouth! ... Ow that hurt. Yeah guys I have a Sinus Infection. I can't breathe, I can't think straight, and My throat will not stop hurting! Perfect way the start the New Year. Oh and is anyone ready for season 5 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic?! Because I sure am! I hope to get up to date on the chapters so I don't have to think on something last season. I'll see you all next time.


	19. Fall of a Hero

The next morning Casper had just risen the sun and had lowered the moon, because of Dark going missing overnight. Casper and Twilight were climbing their way through the air towards the secred cave of Berzerker.

When both the royal Alicorns had landed in front of the cave Twilight had tripped on a loose rock and began to fall of the cliff side. Casper turned his head and let his curved horn glow a light black. Twilight had felt something grab her, keeping her from falling. She opened her eyes to see a light black glow surrounding her. Casper moved his head up, pulling Twilight back onto the cliff side. "We need to be careful up here, one wrong step and you can kiss your life goodbye." Casper said. "Ever since the Earthquake that struck five mouths ago, this cliff has been unstable." Casper kicked a loose rock with his front right hoof. Watching it roll off the side of the cliff, hearing the sounds that it made hitting the larger rocks on it's way down. "W-will the cave be more stable?..." Twilight nervously asked. "It should be. Then again, how should I Know what Gaia will throw our way."

"Did you mean that in a rude way?" Twilight asked. "No, I'm just tired. I never had to rise the sun and lower the moon at the same time. That takes a lot of magic, magic that I don't really have that well of control over yet. I mean look at my mane, it's my fire mane that I'm used too!" Casper said using his front right leg to lift part of his mane. His mane was the same color, but was also the same as when he first came to Equestria. "With, or without a mane of fire you'll always be my husband!" Twilight stated nuzzling the side of her head with Casper's.

"Thank you, Twilight. You and Scootaloo were the best things to ever happen to me. I love you, Twilight." Casper said nuzzling his wife. "I love you too, Casper. Speaking of Scootaloo, Why didn't you wake her?" Twilight asked backing away from Casper. "She needs her rest. She is still far from being the protector she needs to be, she'll need her strength for when that time comes. That's why I did't wake her. Come, let's hope that Split was true to his word and came" Casper said walking in front of the cave opening. "Right." Twilight agreed, following him into the cave to see a black Alicorn stallion with black tipped gray wings, and Cutie mark of a turquoise dragon digging it's claws into a pillar. The stallion's right wing was clipped. "Glad you could make it safely. " The stallion spoke. "Glad to see you kept your word and showed." Casper said. "I would never lie to you my mentor." Split stated standing to his hooves. "Before we start to speak, I wish to show you something." Split walked over to a fallen rock, as his horn began to glow.

The rock began to slowly move letting a bright amber glow shine into the cave. "Princess Twilight, with all due respct, you must stay here. I do not wish for you to get hurt." "What lies ahead?" Casper asked. "Deadly tests, and a dangerous boss." Spllit stated. "What is the point of that?" Twilight asked. "To see if the warrior of Light can be found. The boss is a Dark Spawn, they can never be killed." Split explained. "What are they?" Casper asked. "Dark Spawns are the souls of the damned, cursed and trapped in tombs." Split stated. "Is there a way to truly stop them?" Casper asked. "A sword, crafted from from pure light. Legend says that this sword was once wielded by the Rider of Berzerker." "What?!" Casper shouted.

"Twilight, stay here! If what Split says is true, then we will be one step closer to winning this war and freeing Equestria." "Are you sure?..." Twilight asked. "Yes, I won't be long, I promise." Casper said nuzzling his wife. "Promise me that you'll come back to me safe and sound." Twilight said. "I promise you." Casper vowed turning and walking over to Split. "Casper?" Twilight called. "Yes, Twilight?" Casper asked turning this head to face her. "Here, take this. Just in case something or someone stands in your way." Twilight said letting her horn glow as a sword holster began to appear on Casper's right side under his wing.

The holster was gray in color and had a black sword handle sticking out. Casper let his curved horn glow, taking ahold of the handle and began to pull the sword out of the holster. As Casper pulled the sword black sparks were made. When the sword was free from its holster, the doubled edged vast white blade was in view. Casper moved the white blade in front of his view. "A sword? Why?" Was all he could ask.

"You've all but forgot how to fight without a sword, ever since you lost your... The point is, you're used to fighting with a sword." Twilight replied. Casper placed the sword back in it's holster before walking up to Twilight. Casper kissed her on her lips before pulling his head back to look into the eyes of the his wife. "Thank you, twilight." Casper said before pulling her into a hug, unaware that it will be their last, for some time. Casper pulled away and began to walk to Split. Both stallions stepped into the hole that the amber glow was coming from. "Your not going to be using that sword, are you?" Split asked. "No. This sword is scared to me, I'm not gonna let it get damaged from using it." Casper said as the amber glow grew brighter.

Both stallions soon found themselves walking along a narrow path surround by bubbling hot lava. "Watch yourself, Split, just because we have skin tough as dragon scales, doesn't mean we can survive taking a dip in lava." Casper said carefully walking along the narrow path. The two stallions walked for what seemed like an hour, and Casper soon seen something in the distance. "Is that the place?" Casper asked pointing to the building in the distance. "Yes, that's the palace where the sword lies." Split said confirming that Casper wasn't just seeing things from the heat of the lava. "Good." Casper said.

Both stallion entered the palace and began to see markings of dragons. "I don't understand some of these markings." Split said looking at the walls. "That's because these markings are to a dead language. I can read some of them, but not all." Casper said. "These four marking mean, "Key of the Heart". Now where did hear I that before?" "You may have to wait to find that out..." Split said tapping Casper on the shoulder.

Twilight was drawing in the dirt with a stick she had found on the ground. "Just a little longer, before I have the strength to tell you." She said setting the stick down and looks down at the drawing on the floor. The drawing was of four ponies, two of them were smaller then the others, as if they were fouls. The ground began to lightly shake, making small rocks fall. "They must be coming back." Two black Alicorn stallions ripped through the floor, clawed hooves locked. "That must be the Dark Spawn! It looks like...Casper!" Both stallions had a black dragon Cutie Mark, but one of them had a gray mane and tail, while the other had a black with a red streak mane and tail.

"Split, get Twilight out of here, now!" One of the stallions shouted not letting the other stallion get any ground. "But?..." The gray winged Dark asked. "I said now!" Casper shouted letting his horn glow, pulling his sword out of it's holster. The gray haired stallion grabbed Casper by his face and forced him into a wall inside the cave, making Casper drop his sword, letting it fall to the ground. The white bladed sword landed in front of Twilight, who took a few steps back. The stallion threw Casper to the ground making it crack and cave in. The stallion watch as Casper fell through the air and into the amber lava. "Thank you for setting me free from the palace. I'll be making my Leave." The stallion said as he disappeared. "No... CASPER!..." Twilight yelled placing her front right leg over her stomach. "He's gone..." Split said looking into the hole.

"Really, I haven't noticed!" Twilight yelled running out of the cave and flew through the air. Split began to follow her but stopped at the cave entrance and looked into the cave once more, before flying away. Inside the cave a burned stallion was crawling out of the burning lava. The stallion reached out his front right clawed hoof to pull himself further away from the lava, only to tire out and let his leg fall and began to slide back into the lave. A clawed hoof grabbed the stallion and pulled him away from the lava.

* * *

><p>Me: "Well, sorry for the wait, and being short, but I had a lot of things to do. I own nothing but my Oc's."<p> 


	20. Rising Faith

Zoe was messing around in her garden, unaware that a shadow was towering over her. She looked up to see a cloaked black stallion with glowing dark red eyes. "Dark?..." Zoe asked seeing a burned clawed hoof fall to the side of the stallion. Her eyes wide at the sight. "Come with me!" Running out of her garden and into her house, with the stallion close behind. Zoe used her wings to push everything off of a table. "Set them here!"

The stallion removed a light brown cloth that was covering his back and a burned stallion. A deep black glow surrounded the burned stallion as he was lifted off the stallion's back and was carefully set on the table. The stallion's irritated burned skin had heat blisters all over his body and his Cutie Mark was partially burned off, so Zoe couldn't tell who the stallion was. "What's going on, Zoe?" A black Pegasus stallion with black tipped white wings and sage green twister Cutie Mark asked, his red eyes looking at the brown Pegasus mare with concern.

"This... Where'd he go?..." Zoe asked looking all around the room. "He?" The stallion asked. "Don't start "that" now, Spark! Just take that basket out to my garden and get all the Aloe Vera you can get!" Zoe ordered pointing to a green wicker basket. "Why?" Spark asked with confusion in his voice. "We'll need it..." She said as she held up a burned wing. Spark was stunned when he see the burned wing and then he knew why she needed so much Aloe Vera. Spark grabbed the basket with his mouth when he ran past it.

Zoe looked over the burned stallion in hopes to find out who he was, she carefully lifted his head to see a strange curved horn. "Alright, I know he's an Alicorn, but "who" is he?" She asked moving a part of the stallion's burned black mane to see a glowing dragon shaped red ring setting at the base of the stallion's curved horn. "No..." Spark ran back into the house with a basket full of the bright green plant. "What is it?" Spark asked setting the full basket down beside the table. "I need you to do one more thing, I need you to go to the Golden Oaks Library and bring Twilight here!" She said.

Spark just Looked at her with confused eyes. "Go!" Zoe shouted turning around. Spark jumped and ran out of the house and took to the skies.

At the Library in question a purple Alicorn was lying a bed with a seal split into two seal above the bed. On the right side of the seal was a dragon while the left side was a star surrounded by smaller stars. The Alicorn looked at the seal as a tear fell down her face. "Use the Red Dragon Ring." The strong yet soft voice of a stallion said. Twilight turned her head to where the voice came from to see a black Alicorn stallion with a black with a long sliver streak mane and three bladed tail. The Alicorn had a sliver dragon Cutie Mark as well as a sword holster hanging off his left side under his wing. "Who are You?..." Twilight asked with fear in her voice, which the stallion heard.

"I wish to tell you that the Red Dragon Rings are more than the key to bring forth Magma, their more of a link to those who have one." The stallion said holding up his left hoof with a glowing red dragon shaped ring setting in the center of his hoof. "Where did you get that?!" Twilight asked. "How I got it doesn't matter." The stallion said as his left hoof turned to a claw and closed, only to open again for the ring to be gone. "Plus I don't like to talk about it..." The stallion's voice had sadness in it. "All you need to know is, he's alive! When you find him, bring him back to the cave of Berzerker."

A knock at the door made Twilight look away from the stallion. "What...?" Twilight asked turning her head back to look at the stallion to see that he was no longer in the room. Twilight crawls out of the bed and walks out of the room to hear someone talking. She walked down the stairs to see Eclipse standing at the front door of the library. "I've told you Spark, I don't think Twilight is feeling up to do that!" The gray Alicorn Queen said closing the door. "What's going on?" Twilight asked. "Spark wanted you to come with him, he didn't say why." Eclipse said.

"Is something wrong, besides...you know?" "This strange Alicorn stallion was in my room telling that the Red Dragon Rings are a link to those who have one and then he held out a Red Dragon Ring. And there are only five, so how did he get that ring?" Twilight asked. "I'll tell you how." The voice of the stallion echoed through the room. Resting on a bookshelf was the Black Alicorn. "You... You've been gone since I was a filly. The last time you saved me, you were banished for having faith. I never had the chance to thank you." Eclipse said in amazement.

"Who is he?" Twilight asked. "I am the forbidden King of Faith. Queen Eclipse White, may I show you something?" The stallion asked. "Yes, you may." Eclipse replied. The stallion's horn glowed a bright sliver as the streak of sliver in his mane and tail turned red, and the bright sliver glow of his horn turned dark black. The stallion opened his eyes letting their crimson color shine.

Eclipse covered her mouth with her hoof. "Now I know how you got that Dragon Ring..." Twilight said sounding a little surprised. "Dark..." Eclipse said removing her hoof from her mouth. "The one and only." he said letting his horn glow a dark black as the streak of red in his mane and three bladed tail were replaced with sliver and his horn's dark black glow was replaced with bright sliver. After everything was the way he wanted it to be, he jumped off the bookshelf.

Eclipse walked up to him and slapped him with her left wing. "That's for leaving me, and this is for coming back." Eclipse stated pulling Dark into a hug. "I'm not here to stay, not yet." Dark said pulling away. "What?..." Eclipse asked confused. "I still have something I must find. ...For me to come back to you, without harming you..." Dark explained. "What are you talking about?" Eclipse asked. "I had to fake my death, to escape from...a Dark Spawn." Dark said. When Twilight heard those words; "Dark Spawn", she bursted into tears, running back up the stairs and back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Did I say something?" Dark asked more than confused. "Casper's gone. Twilight witnessed, what I could make out "Dark Spawn" kill him..." Eclipse explained, Dark just grew a grin. "Casper's not Dead. But he is close to Death's Door, he's fighting for life from his injuries." Dark stated. "Don't play games!..." Eclipse ordered. "The only one's that are playing games are the Dark Spawns! They see everything as a game." Dark stated. "I would lead Twilight to my brother, but there are some things that one must learn on their own." "I may know something about learning things on my own." Eclipse said.

"Casper is not alone in this fight! If my brother dies, Equestria dies, Casper's Dragon Magic has been keeping balance throughout the land." Dark Said. "Is there any way to help him?" Eclipse asked. "To have and hold your faith. Faith is rising my dear, I am the King of Faith. To me faith is scared, keep your faith, Eclipse. Never let your faith die, goodbye, for now. I will return to stay once I find what I'm looking for. Please, wait for me." Dark said pulling his wife into a warm embrace.

Twilight began to come down the stairs, with tear stains below her eyes. "Sorry I done that, I'm just a little..." Twilight was cut off by Dark. "You do not have to say sorry for anything, if I knew where my brother was, I would take you straight to him. Because, he's not dead." "How?... How did he survive?!" Twilight asked, the tone of her voice changed from sad to happiness. "I will tell you after we find him. Casper is burning from the inside-out." Dark stated as the front door was blown off it's hinges by a black Pegasus stallion with black tipped white wings.

"I have waited long enough, Princess Twilight Sparkle White, You're coming with me right now!" The stallion stated biting down on Twilight's tail and began to walk to the door dragging the Alicorn princess. Before the stallion made it to the doorframe, a blue blade with the worlds "Sliver Linings" engraved in sliver, on the blade. "The Mythic sword of Fait, it does exist..." The stallion let go Twilight's tail, letting her run to Eclipse. As the stallion stared at the mythic sword, a claw forced him the ground.

"Don't you know it's rude to bust down someone's front door? Now," The angered voice of a stallion asked as the claw on the back of the stallion was removed. The Pegasus stallion stood to his hooves as something wrapped tightly around his neck. The stallion was pulled into the face of a dragon-like Alicorn stallion with crimson eyes as well as a sliver dragon Cutie Mark. "What do you want with my sister-in-law?!"

* * *

><p>For those of you that email me asking about editing and when the next chapter is coming, please stop. I am only one person, no one helps me with the editing or the writing of my work. Now that that's out of the way, I hope enjoyed the chapter and story. I tried to leave a good cliffhanger for the fun of it. Oh, and Casper is away for the rest of the story. We're coming close to the close of the story, I believe this is chapter 20, if it is then there are 10 chapters left. I don't own my little pony. Until next time this was Prince Casper, I love you all.<p>

And if have found that very special somepony, hold them close and never let go, Happy late Hearts and Hooves day.


	21. A new Warrior?

Alright guys, 21st chapter is ready for you all! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Zoe was rubbing the Aloe Vera on the stallion's body when her front door opened. "Did Twilight come with you?" Zoe asked with out turning around. "Not really..." The angered voice of a stallion replied. Zoe turned in shock and gasped at the dragon-like Alicorn stallion with his tail wrapped around Spark's neck. "Who are you?..." She asked backing away, bumping the table with the burned stallion on it.<p>

The stallion began to groan as his eyes began to open. With Zoe too scared to move from the dragon-like stallion, didn't notice that the burned stallion was moving, but the dragon-like stallion noticed and released his hold on the white winged Dark. "How do you feel, Casper?" The dragon-like stallion asked, his large tail whipping through the air.

"...I feel...strange... But why would you care, I have never seen you before..." Casper said, with a great deal deal of pain hidden in his voice. "Oh but you have." The dragon-pony said as his claws turned to hooves and his tail split forming three blades. His fangs fading within his mouth. The color of his mane and tail were beginning to shine of black with a long sliver streak.

"For once, I now know how you feel, when you transform into your DragonSpark Form. My Raised Dragon Form is some-what the same." The Alicorn stallion said. "Dark?!" Casper asked. "Brothers can see through anything. Now, it's time to get you home." Dark stated. "I can't go back now, not without something.." Casper said jumping off the table and fell to the floor. "Let's get you home, and I'll retrieve what you want." Dark said letting his horn glow sliver. Casper was surrounded by a sliver glow as he was lifted off the floor into the air.

"Relax yourself, your body is burnt and your strength is used up, you need to rest. That's all you'll be doing for some time." Both Dark and Casper disappeared in a flash of sliver light. "You wanted Princess Twilight, Well you got your brother." Spark said standing to his hooves. Zoe just rolled her eyes.

Twilight was pacing around the room while Eclipse was reading a book with a pair of reading glasses setting on the end of her muzzle. "Relax, Twilight. Dark said if there is anything wrong he would handle it." Eclipse said without looking away from her reading. "That's not what I worried about. I mean what if Casper is hurt more than what we think? What if Casper can never walk, use magic, fly, or see ever again?!" Twilight worried. "Twilight! I'll be alright." The weak, but powerful voice of a stallion called.

Twilight and Eclipse looked toward where the voice came from. Only to see a cloaked stallion. "Who are you?" Twilight asked. "I didn't think you would be able to see through what has happened to me, just know this Twilight, it was never your fault." The stallion said removing his cloak, letting the cold air touch his burned body which made him breathe a sigh of relief. Twilight walked towards the stallion.

Casper?..." She asked looking deep within the stallion's saddened grassy green eyes. "Hello, Twilight." Casper said as a tear rolled out of his eye. Twilight began to slowly walk up to him, coming face to face with him, she stared into his green before she was forced to close her eyes from a large flash of sliver. Casper closed his eyes, only to open them to see that the sliver flash had blinded him.

Once Twilight was able to open her eyes she seen a black Alicorn stallion with a black mane that had a sliver streak. "Dark! Do you want us all to go blind?!" Twilight asked rubbing her eyes. "If it was then you succeeded it temporarily blinded me." Casper said his eyes closed.

"That was never my intention and, Casper, I retrieved what you you had wanted." Dark said letting his horn glow sliver as a badly scratched double edged vast white sword with a black handle was pulled over his head. "The sword that I had given you before you were hurt!..." Twilight said turning head to look at Casper. "I'm sorry about all the scratches, the cave had caved in. So I had to move a lot of debris." Dark said. "Place it in it's holster, which is right behind you." Casper said.

"Twilight, I'm going to lay down, I feel like I'm about to fall over." "Let me help you get to the bed." Twilight said pulling Casper's left front leg over her shoulder and gently placed her right wing on his back, helping him walk up the stairs. Once they had reached their bedroom door, Twilight used her magic to open it. Pushing it fully open, she helped Casper inside the room and onto the bed.

"Thank you, Twilight." Casper said as his wife carefuly pulled the thin sheet of him. "You're welcome, Casper." Twilight said. Out of the corner of her eye, Twilight seen a shadow move through the room. When Twilight looked up she seen a cloaked black stallion standing in a shadow. The stallion lifted a clawed hoof as a dark aura surrounded it. Twilight had felt something grab her a quickly pulled her out of the room, the door slamming behind her, glowing with the same dark aura.

Twilight had tried to open the door with her magic, but was forced to stop when a piece of the aura had covered her horn. Unlike most magic twilight had seen didn't cause pain, but this form of magic was causing her great pain. Dark had heard Twilight screaming in pain and took off up the stairs seeing a strange magic grasped onto Twilight's horn. "Shadow Magic!" Dark shouted pulling his sword and cutting through the dark magic, freeing Twilight from it's hold on her.

"What was that?!" Twilight asked as Dark jumped in front of her cutting through more of the magic as it reached for Twilight. "Get downstairs now, Twilight!..." Dark ordered still cutting through the dark magic. "Help Casper, He's still in the room!" Twilight pleaded. "There's nothing I can do! I'm not the Warrior of Light, I can't break the spell! Shadow Magic is the greatest form of dark magic, only a master of shadows can use Shadow Magic!" Dark explained hearing a stallion speak on the other side of the door.

"I must thank you for freeing my spirit from that tomb, but I feel as though I'm speaking to a grandson, but that can't be. I witnessed the murder of my wife and three fillies over a thousand years ago... I must also ask, who are you?..." The stallion's voice was very intimidating but also was kind. "You are so strange, yet I feel a soft heart under that hard shell that you call skin, yet you're so serious, I just see you being the romantic type."

The stallion pulled his cloak of his body letting his scarred body show, his cutie mark was of a grey dragon that had large horns point towards the dragon's snout. The stallion's freely moving black mane and tail had a streak of gold, light blue, and red. When the stallion opened his eyes their dark red color shined in the dark room. What truly made this stallion intimidating wasn't his scars or this mane and tail, it was the fact that his dark red eyes were shaped like a dragon's eyes.

The stallion held a black glowing gem in his right clawed hoof, setting it within Casper's right clawed hoof. "Let the Dragon's magic heal your wounds and restore your elemental abilities. Never forsake the dragons, may Solaris be with you Warrior of Justice..." And with that, the stallion disappeared into the shadows. Casper's eyes began to open. "What happened?" He asked feeling something in his right claw, lifting his claw so he can see what was in his claw. In his claw was a black glowing gem carved to look like a dragon. "Strange... Wait, who is Solaris?"

* * *

><p>I am so sorry about not uploading anything in like two mouths, I had nothing to work with. I have small to work with, but not a lot. So the next chapter will take longer to be posted. Again, I say sorry for not posting anything in a while. And sorry for this being kinda short. Until next, I'm Prince Casper and I don't own any rights to My Little Pony, or any thing related. However I own the rightspermission to my and my mother's oc's.


	22. Shadow of Myself

The sun had began to set and a black stallion was walking through the Everfree Forest, listening to the sounds that the creatures and animals made. His free flowing black mane and tall had streaks of gold, light blue, and red. His Cutie Mark was of a grey dragon with large horns pointed towards the dragon's snout.

The stallion stopped walking and looked down to see a good sized spider that had four legs, not eight. The stallion reached out a clawed hoof scaring the spider. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one." The stallion said as the spider climbed into his claw. bringing his right claw to his face, getting a better look at the spider.

"Many wouldn't say that a small spider brings them hope, but you're not just any kind of spider. You're a Dark Equestrain Spit Spider, your kind was almost wiped clean off the map." Lowering his claw for the spider to climb off his claw, but the spider remained in place.

"Alright, come along." Setting the spider on his head beside his horn before he started walking again. "Well... Who know that the Lord of Shadows had a heart for a stupid little bug!" The voice of a mare shouted. "Instead of taking your anger out on a innocent little spider, take it out on me, Dagger." The stallion said moving the spider off his head and onto a small tree branch.

"You left me to die in Dark Equerstia! If it wasn't for my Fusion Magic, I would have died! How could you have not done something to save me, I loved you, You're my husband, what changed?!" Dagger asked jumping out of a large tree. Her faded black coat was shining from the moon that was now high in the sky. A holster wrapped around her upper body could be seen.

"What more could I do, I was only a warrior at that time and you know just as much as I do that a warrior isn't as strong as a master! We could just start over but, I don't know you anymore, Sorceress." The stallion said fainly facing the dark mare.

His dark red eyes were shining through the dim lighted night. "Us starting over is as possible as a Spit Spider marrying a Slug, it's not possable! Perhaps if we tried, maybe we could start over." Dagger said looking away from the stallion.

The stallion turned around, holding out his clawed hoof for the spider to climb back on. The stallion breathed a sigh of defeat. "Come along before I leave you behind." The stallion said as he started walking once more.

"Shadows, wait!" Dagger shouted running to catch back up with the stallion. "Dagger, why did you come to find me?" Shadows asked, not bothering to turn his head. "I forced my only friend to leave and start truly living her life." Dagger replied. "I never left." The voice of a mare echoed through the forest.

A single mare jumped out of the highest tree, performing three flips before they held out their sliver tipped brown wings, slowing their fall so they may land without hurting themselves.

"Rose? Why are you here?" Dagger asked. "If I am right about this, she didn't leave because she was somehow sorry for you." Shadows chimed in. "He's close, Dagger. I worry about you, I'm Worried that some one is going to hurt you." Rose said.

"I can fend for myself, I don't need some one fighting my battles for me." Dagger huffed. "She's being a true friend." Shadows chimed in once more, looking at the Spit Spider in his clawed hoof.

"Can you please stay outta this?" Dagger hissed. "Fine." Shadows srugged. "Oh, for the Love Rampage, all you just shut up!" The angered dark voice of a stallion shouted. "Fang!" Shadows shouted turning his head to face the stallion.

The stallion's black tipped grey wings was the first thing Shadows had seen of the stallion. When the stallion eyes opened their turquoise color shined in the night. But nothing about the stallion made Shadow scared, but was standing behind the stallion did.

"You fool, you've awoken Rampage the cursed dragon of Destruction! He'll destroy everything!" Shadows shouted. "I know...brother..." The stallion said pointing a clawed hoof at Shadows as the turquoise dragon charged the three darks.

A large gray dragon with large horns pointing towards it's snout, locked claws with the turquoise dragon. "Well, hello there, Solaris, how have you been?..." The turquoise dragon asked. The grey dragon stayed silent.

"I forgot that you won't speak, since the start of the Great War." Rampage said, looking into Solaris' dark red eyes with anger and hate. "He won't speak to you Rampage." Shadows said standing on Solaris' head. "So, hows about a quick duel for old times sake?" Fang asked standing on Rampage's head.

"I no longer duel for sport." Shadows said. "It was worth a try. I see that you have new friends. You three need a name, just like the Dragon Warriors or the Darks of Faith. ...I know, The Shadow." Fang spoke. "Rampage and I well leave you three alone."

Fading into the shadows, Rampage and Fang were gone, but for how long? "...Well that was something..." Rose breathed. "I can't beileve that this is happening now... The date of the Black Star is apon us. We must stop Fang before he can restore all of Rampage's magic." Shadows said jumping off of Solaris' head and held up a grey gem that was carved into a dragon shape.

Solaris placed a claw over the gem as a grey glow surrounded him and was absorbed into the gem. Shadows placed the gem on a piece of string and placed it around his neck. "Come. We have a lot to do. We must be ready for when Fang attacks."

"Fang was right about one thing, we need a name for our group." Dagger said. "And he had the best name. We are The Shadow!" Shadows replied. "Let's go."

It was now midnight, and the moon was at it's highest point. The three walked deeper into the Everyfree Forest, before they came apon what looks like a broken statue. "What could brake a statue into this many pieces?" Dagger asked using her magic to lift the head of the statue.

"The base has some kind of tale written on it." Rose explained. "What does it say?" Shadows asked. "It says, "About a thousand years ago the Queen of the Moon was born, but she wanted all control over all the land so she may shroud all the land in eternal night. When she was stopped, she was banished to the moon for a thousand years. This is the tale of Nightmare Moon." Okay, so we do know that this statue was of that of the Queen of the Moon: Nightmare Moon, but we still don't know why someone would do this." Rose said looking at Shadows fear struck face.

"Whats Wrong?" Dagger asked. "...That name... NIghtmare Moon... That... No, it can't be true, can it?" Shadows asked. "Can't be what?" Rose asked. "Nightmare Moon was the name of my last born... Can she still be alive?" Shadows asked, as if the answer would come from the sky.

"Yes and no." The voice of a stallion said. "Dark White, the leader of the Darks of Faith. How is it you know that?" Shadows asked the crimson eyed Dark. "Nightmare Moon is my mother, that's how. Now I wish to ask you, why do you care about my mother?" Dark asked.

"Your...your mother?... So she's alive?" Shadows asked. "She's comatose... She won't wake up. Now I'll ask you one more time, why do you care for my mother?" Dark asked. "Thank Solaris, my daughter's alive. Tell me, have you found the golden heart locket?" Shadows asked trying to hide his joy, but was failing to do so. "You're our...? No, you're not! You can't be our grandfather..." Dark stated, unable to wrap his mind around that this stallion was his grandfather.

"Please, I have to know, is Tia and Luna still alive?" Shadows asked. "Aunt Celestia lives in Canterlot, but Aunt Luna is missing." Dark explained. "Yes, they're all alive! Best day of my life! Please take me to them, I must see them." Shadow pleaded.

"There's someone that you must see first. I'll take you to see him so you may be able to see our mother." Dark said. "To thing that I've been a shadow of myself for a thousand years. I feel so happy that my daughters are still alive!" Shadows shouted.

"Shadows...?" Dagger called. Shadows looked at the dark mare, before quickle hugging her. "I'm sorry, Dagger, I let my anger and hate blind me from what is really inportant. Can you ever forgive me?" Dagger placed a hoof under Shadows' chin and looked into his dark red eyes. "I can always forgive you." Dagger spoke. "Come, I know a place where it will be safe for the night." Dark stated walking away from the three Darks.

* * *

><p>This was done quicker then I thought. I don't own My Little Pony or anything related, just what I thought up.<p> 


	23. Blessed Secrets (part 1 of 2)

I have had a request for an EQG story, so for the fans of that, keep your eyes open for that.

* * *

><p>2 hours before last chapter.<p>

Casper Looked at the strange gem that he held in his claw, before Dark busted through the door almost knocking it off it's hinges. Dark held his sword to his side ready to fight anything in the room.

Dark seen a figure standing out of the corner of his eye and had swung his sword at the figure, only for figure to jump out of the way of the blade, but the blade did make contact with a black dragon shaped gem the figure held, when the blade touched the gem it started to glow brightly.

Dark began to feel his strength being pulled out of him the longer his sword was touching the gem. The figure moved the gem, letting Dark's sword fall to the floor, along with Dark. "Dark, are you alright?" The figure asked, holding out a clawed hoof. Dark finally got a better look at the figure and seen that it was his brother.

"Casper? Your burns, there healing..." Dark said amazed by what was happing to his brother. Casper looked at his front left leg and seen the burned muscle glowed in sync with that of the gem in his right claw.

"What is this gem? I feel somehow me and this gem are linked." Casper said looking at the gem closely. "Casper, have you ever noticed that Twilight has been acting strange for the past three mouths?" Dark asked, not knowing that Twilight was hiding behind the door frame, listening to every word they said.

"Now that you say something about it, I have seen her have a craving for Hayfries and hotsauce. Not only is that the worst combination, but she also will a craving for pickles and Sour cream. That and she's been having terrible morning sickness. I'm becoming really scared for her." Casper said, turning around to look at a picture frame that had a photo of him and Twilight on their wedding day.

Twilight's dress was snow white and she was wearing her crown, along with her mane and tail braided with red ribbons tied in her mane. Casper on the other hoof wasn't as dressed up as Twilight. He was wearing his crown along with his black colored chest plate that had a golden dragon in the center. His black and red fire mane was tied off to the right so that his mane would cover the scar over his right eye.

"Casper... You know just as well as I that nothing is wrong with Twilight." Dark said, placing a clawed hoof on his brother's left shoulder. "Is there?... Twilight and Scootaloo are all that truly ever makes me happy with my life... If I lose one, I lose the will to live..." Casper stated, letting his rear legs slip on the hardwood floor until he was now sitting on the floor.

Dark had only seen his brother like this one time, and the time was watching the Changeling Queen plunge a sword into their father's chest, killing him.

"Casper, you need to let the past be the past." Dark said. "That's easy for you to say, you were the one who sided with the Changelings that killed our father." Casper said, standing up on all four hooves. "In our father's dying breathe, he gave me his magic and said: "Take my magic. Take what was truly yours." "With our father's magic, I was able to force the Changeling Swarms out of the Crystal Empire and into some demension."

"Casper, can I talk with you? Alone." Twilight asked, finally stepping through the door frame. "I'll leave you two alone so you may talk." Dark said, walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Casper, I've been trying to find a way to tell you this, but I could never come up with anything. So, I'll just come out with it. Casper, I'm pregnant..." Twilight asked, tears pouring out of her eyes. Casper was so stunned that he took a step back.

"How far along are you?" Was all that Casper could say. "Three mouths... A Sorceress will usually give birth around their seventh mouth into the pregnancy. I'm sorry that I ruined you life..." Twilight said, tears pouring harder than before.

She was forced out of her sobbing session when she realized that Casper was kissing her. "You never ruined my life. You gave my life meaning. Have you told any of your friends about this?" Casper asked, wiping the tears on Twilight's face away.

"I wanted to tell you first, before I told anypony else." Twilight said. "Than let's go tell them the big news." Casper said, before he started to walk, but was stopped by Twilight. "What about your burns?" Twilight asked, concerned that Casper my hurt himself.

"Twilight, I'll be fine. Now come on, your friends deserve to know things like this." Casper stated. "Alright... Let's go." Twilight breathed a sigh of defeat.

The first place they stopped at was the Carousel Boutique, which happened to be the closest. Casper leaned against the wall, out of sight of the door. Twilight had knocked on the door a few times, before a white unicorn with sky blue eyes opened the door. "Twilight, darling, what can I help you with this evening?" The unicorn asked.

"Rarity, can you meet up with me and the other girls at Sweet Apple Acres at sundown?" Twilight asked. "Why of course, darling, I wouldn't miss this for all the gems in Equestria." Rarity said. "Thanks, Rarity. I have something that I want to tell you, but I want to tell all my friends at once." Twilight stated, before Rarity stopped her.

"Twilight, darling, have you been crying?" Rarity asked, worried for her friend. "I'll be fine. Remember, at sundown." Twilight said, turning around and walked away, leaving Rarity to close her door. Casper pushed himself off the wall and started walking alongside Twilight.

"So? Who's next?" Casper asked. "Well, Apple jack will be at Sweet Apple Acres, so that leaves: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. "Sense me and Fluttershy are now friends now, I'll go after her. Pinkie is too hyper for me to even talk to her, so you go after Pinkie Pie and I'll go after Fluttershy." Casper said.

"Be careful." Twilight pleaded. "It's you that need's to be careful." Casper said, quickly hugging his wife. "Wait, what about Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, pulling out of the hug. Casper held up three claws. "Three, two, one." Casper counted placing down a claw as he counted.

Out of nowhere, a green Pegasus flew into a chipped and cracked tree. "How many times will I hit this tree?!" The Pegasus shouted. "Luke." Casper shouted. Luke looked at his brother and was shocked to see Casper was out in public.

"Casper, what are doing out in public?" The Pegasus asked. "That's not important. Can you tell Rainbow Dash to meet us at Sweet Apple Acres at sundown?" Casper asked. "You got it!" Luke said, before flying away.

"While Luke gets Rainbow Dash, you go on and get Pinkie Pie and I'll get Fluttershy. We don't have much time before sundown, so let's try to make this fast." Casper said. "Right!" Twilight said, as they both went their separate ways to get who they set out to get.


End file.
